Mitsukaitou: Blade of the Angel
by Lovely Moonlight Maiden
Summary: I really wouldn't recommend reading this. It's full of cliches, OOC personalities, and poor writing. Skim it to get ready for the release of the new version in October, 2008, completely redone to be more enjoyable for you. Add to alerts for previews.
1. Sango za Miroku no Jou

Hi there. Thanks for clicking my link! When I seriously write my stories, I do my best to write them like a professional. I don't put in author's notes, if you come across a parentheses, it's because grammatical law requires it. It's also my pride in my professionalism that is about to tell you the only plot hints I'm giving you are in the summary. Sorry, but I'm _not _going to tell you what any pairings are. You have to read them to find out. I want you to read my story for its content, not for it's pairing. Thanks. 

@~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~}

Inuyasha had run off, yet again, to aid Kikyo. Kagome knew this was where his heart lay, but she still felt the stinging loss of the one she loved. It was that pain which told her there may yet be a day when Inuyasha saw Kikyo, but instead turned to Kagome and said, "To Hell with her," but her better sense told her otherwise.

"Kagome, are you alright? You've been staring into space quite a while now" Sango asked, concern evident in her voice. Sango, of course, knew that it was Inuyasha's sudden   flight that disturbed her, but she asked out of habit.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." This response was also very practiced, a warm smile completing the charade. Sango tossed a desperate glance to Miroku, hoping he would get the hint to leave her alone with Kagome. 

"Shippo has been alone quite a while. I'm going to check on him." He said, giving a meaningful gaze to Sango. Shippo was in a nearby field, and would easily be heard if he were in trouble, but Miroku's getaway was clean. 

"Kagome, you can't still love him, can you?" Sango burst out once Miroku was out of view. 

"Oh Sango, I don't know!" She cried. "Knowing that he's so devoted to Kikyo...maybe it's more of a brotherly love now. I just can't tell. It seems so unfair for me to lament like this though. Sango, Sango tell me, it is my imagination or have I seen this same sadness in you? Losing someone you loved, romantically?" Sango gasped. She'd firmly believed that she'd hidden it away. Kagome saw through those shells though, saw what you hid. 

"Yes. Not nearly so dramatic or painful as your constant suffering with Inuyasha though." Kagome gave a look to Sango to continue. Unknown to either of the girls, Miroku was hidden in the woods nearby. He'd only planned on listening to Kagome, with the intent of driving guilt into Inuyasha, but if he left now, they would hear him. Obviously the fates wanted him to hear Sango, and he complied. "I was engaged to be married to a man named Hikaze. He was among the strongest fighters in the village...so of course he was at Naraku's mansion..." Neither Kagome nor Miroku needed to hear the end to this bloody tale, as it was one burned into their minds forever, Kohaku being their eternal reminder. A single tear slid down Sango's pale cheek. Miroku, having a clear view, longed to reach out and brush it away. Should he have legitimately been there, Sango certainly wouldn't have permitted him near enough to do so anyway. 

"Would you like to talk about him? Sometimes it helps." Kagome offered. Sango nodded in answer. It crossed her mind how awful it was that she started this conversation to help Kagome, but how the tables had turned drastically. It seemed to be Kagome's way of helping herself, though, to help others. "How was his personality?" Kagome asked, a small smile on her face. 

"Kagome!" she laughed, "You wouldn't believe me! Exactly like Miroku! He was a lecherous, perverted, and furtively serious person. Miroku, he really is serious, Kagome. He's just trying to keep all of us out of our angst thoughts."

"I know, but he enjoys entertaining us a bit too much, don't you think?" Kagome asked with a playful grin upon her face. 

"Quite a bit too much! But Kagome," Sango turned serious, "about Miroku. I've tried to avoid this, I really have! But about Miroku...I think I...love him." She finished off quietly. 

"Sango!" Kagome squealed happily. Miroku felt he could do so himself. "Doesn't the whole perv thing turn you off at all?"

"To look at it like that, they, people like Hikaze aren't like that when they're attached to someone."

"Well I guess you haven't told him then."

"Every damn time there's a serious setting, his hentai mode kicks in! I wanted to tell him after he exorcized a wild dog demon from a dead Lady, but there was his hand, square on my ass!" She started laughing and Kagome joined in. as their laughter ceased, Sango continued. "I know I'll find a time to tell him. You did with Inuyasha."

"But here's hoping you have a happier result." He voice wasn't quite as sad as it maybe ought to be. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" 

"No, don't sound so apologetic Sango, it's ok. I've accepted it. What I have to do now I can do on my own. You, however, could obviously use a hand or two. Anything I can do for the koishii Sango?

"Can you clear out camp tonight? Sango asked excitedly. 

"Easily!" Kagome smiled and gave Sango's hand a quick squeeze of dedication, and then released it, watching the red dot of Inuyasha drawing nearer. Kagome noted that the look on his face was pain, one that she had learned well in her own mirror. "Oh Inuyasha." She murmured in sadness for him. Inuyasha heard, but knowing it wasn't meant to be, kept silent.

How much am I hurting her? How long will it be before they're both in danger? Inuyasha thought worriedly to himself. There's no way to choose between a wife and a sister, just no way...

Shippo, having returned from his play, was curled neatly in Kagome's lap, watching the sunset with her. Inuyasha made his way over to them and plopped down next to Kagome. 

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, knowing she _had_ to be thinking about something. No one could stare at the sky for so long without moving. 

"Kikyo." She said bluntly and honestly. 

"Kagome-"

"No Inuyasha, let me finish. I've been trying to figure out a way to cleanse the hatred from within her."

"Why are you thinking about this?" he asked out of direct curiosity. 

"So that you can be happy here on Earth instead of the fiery pits of Hell."

"Kagome, that's not...I'm not something you have to worry about."

"Sure you are Inuyasha! If I can't do something to help you and make you happy before I die, I won't rest in my coffin, I swear I won't." he looked at her, a slight tone of pain registering on his shocked face.

"Kagome, you've made me happy and you've helped me more times than anyone in battle. You know that. I just think it's better if-"

"If I keep away from Kikyo?"

"Maybe so." Inuyasha struggled for words before and as he spoke. "You two...don't quite blend" he finished lamely. 

"Yeah, but..." whatever she'd planned to say, she finished only in her thoughts. Shippo was drifting to sleep in her arms, and Kagome was lost within the confines or her mind, as was Inuyasha. It was then Kagome stiffened. "What was that?" she asked concernedly. 

"What was what?" Inuyasha asked in response. 

"That noise, I heard something." She said as she began to walk into the woods, Shippo having been shifted so that he sat sleeping upon her hip, his head resting lethargically on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha wondered briefly if Kagome had lost her mind, but followed, sniffing the air for the threat he couldn't find. 

Miroku had returned shortly after Shippo, claiming he'd been off, "meditating." He noticed Kagome leading Inuyasha away. Rather than leaving Sango to make a move, he did. He rose from his place across from her and relocated so that he was directly next to her. She became rigid, and he wondered if it was for the prospect of his hand upon her or if it was due to her own nerves. 

"Sango," he said. She jumped. 

"Yes, houshi-sama?" she responded politely. Miroku sighed inwardly. She _would_ choose now to be formal and distanced. 

"I...I want to tell you something that's been weighing on my mind for quite a while. You have a place in my soul that is beyond that of a dear friend. Sango...watashi aikou omaesan." Sango inhaled sharply. 

"Ano...is, is that so?" she stuttered. A lurch within her seemed sure that he would say, "No, it was just a joke."

"It is so, please tell me Sango, do you return my love?"

"Yes, Miroku, watashi aikou omaesan." She leaned against him as he drew his arms about her. They remained this way, even as they heard Inuyasha's loud voice approaching. 

"A rabbit! Honestly Kagome, it _was a damn rabbit_!" 

"I didn't know that at the time."

"It was half a mile away! There's no way you heard it!"

"Inu...yasha, please stop...yelling." whined Shippo between yawns. It was then they stumbled upon Sango and Miroku. A brazen smirk spread across Inuyasha's face. 

"Oh, I see now, you 'heard' something. You weren't wondering around blindly, hoping to find something! It's so obvious to me now! How could I have thought that?" Kagome put on a frighteningly pleasant smile. 

"I'm glad you understand now Inuyasha. Why don't you come and Sit by the fire! It's quite pleasant to sit and watch the wood burn. It's also nice to sit while thinking and to sit while keeping silent." Four times in a row, just as Inuyasha was picking himself up, Kagome managed to slam him down again with a well placed word. Winking at Sango, Kagome settled into her sleeping bag with Shippo. 

@~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} @~} 

Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of Mitsukaitou, Blade of the Angel. I know this chapter isn't that great, and I know it's really rushed, but that's because I just need this part out of the way. Chapter 2 may be a bit pushed as well, but that's because these are just leading up to the real plot, and I'm anxious to get there. 

So, that being said, please review? It would make me happy! It really would! And also please put this story into your author alerts list! I'd love to see you come back! If you're not a member, leave an email address if you want me to email when I update! Oh, and expect an update in 5-7 days. ^_^ Much thankies!


	2. My Blood for Your Life

ALRIGHT! The beginning of this chapter is pretty rushed, but it gets good around...the end of the dialog with Miroku. I worked hard to write this chapter, which I have to say bumps this thing to PG-13. *Shudders* I hate blood. As I was writing it I thought, what the hell possessed me with this idea? I nearly barfed while writing it. For some of you it may not seem like anything at all, but consider that Kagome is fully human, NOT A VAMPIRE. Can you imagine sucking your friend's blood out and swallowing it? Anyway, 

Contracts are red,                                                                                                                                                                                                     Federal seals are blue,                                                                                                                                                                                 Inuyasha's not mine,                                                                                                                                                                                          So please don't sue!

I'm so creative ^_^ anyway, I was planning on putting the couple in this chapter, but my mind's eye shifted, so that might not occur for a while yet. Sorry! I have to figure out a new way for...wait, never mind. I have it. Expect some romance around 10 when I have...eh...Kagome's, ummm, plot set in stone. 

**MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANYTHING-PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER AND REMEMBER IT**. The entire story rides on this chapter and the next one. Read on now!

It was around noon when Kagome knew for sure that something was wrong with Inuyasha. The entire day he had been particularly irritable, to start with. More so than when she'd even first met him, which was what frightened her. He'd been violent to anyone who crossed his path. No one could speak to him. When Kagome stood next to him, he forcibly pushed her back. She'd been too shocked and frightened to "sit" him. 

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango had asked, looking spitefully at Inuyasha's back. 

"Fine, I'm fine, I think Inuyasha's another story though..."

"Oi, Wench, don't talk about me like I'm not right here."

"That's enough Inuyasha! What's the matter with you?"

"NOTHING'S THE MATTER WITH ME," he growled angrily. 

"Inuyasha, is it possible Kikyo put a curse of sorts upon you..?" Miroku ventured. 

"No Monk, like it would be any of your business anyway." that was the last time anyone spoke to Inuyasha that day. 

Night fell slowly, and with Inuyasha's current attitude, the day that had proceeded it was also exceedingly long. Inuyasha slept in a tree as far away from camp as he could get while still watching everyone. Sango and Miroku were sleeping side-by-side, Miroku's arm wrapped around the woman he was in love with. It had surprised him when she'd lain next to him, but he had no qualms. Shippo was at the foot of Kagome's sleeping bag in a deep slumber. Kagome, however, wasn't sleeping well. That was probably why she heard a deep growling coming from the woods nearby. Casting a glance to her group, she made a grab for her bow and arrows and headed towards the cause of her plight. 

She gasped as her arms were caught above her and nailed to a tree. She'd dropped her weapons in shock. Frightfully, she opened her eyes to look at her captor. She inhaled shakily once again. It was Inuyasha in his demon form. What frightened her more was the detail of his sword. Tetsuseiga was in its sheath, where it _should_ have been preventing Inuyasha's demon blood from taking control. 

"Inuyasha!" she called, trying to wake him from the trancelike state his demon half put him into. She recalled what the sword smith had told her-each time he transformed he would lose a bit of his human heart. Was in inhuman now? Beyond his own control? The only response she got from her friend was a slash across her face with his clawed hand. She started to run. The demonic Inuyasha smirked as he ran after her. Needless to say he was ahead of her instantly. He grabbed hold of her wrists again and lifted her from the ground. His eyes widened. 

"Get away." He said forcefully, throwing her away from him. 

"Inuyasha!" she called again, hoping to coax his human blood. Surely the demon blood couldn't fight the magical properties of Tetsuseiga _and_ his human blood! Inuyasha turned on her again, bringing his claws into her lower right arm. Kagome breathed harshly. 

If this is the only way, should I be certain it would work...she thought desperately. She'd risk it. It was the last chance she had to protect her friends back at camp. If it would work, which it should...

"Inuyasha!" she called, one last time to draw his attention to her. She held her bloodied arm up to him. He backed away. "Come on Inuyasha. Slit your arm. We can trade enough blood to get you back." She said calmly. The thought of drinking Inuyasha's blood made her cringe, but this was for everyone. Inuyasha was backing away from her. She reached him, and before he could resist she pushed up on of his sleeves, used his other hand to cut his revealed flesh. He howled in pain. While his mouth was open, Kagome took advantage to shove her bleeding arm within it. "Come on Inuyasha. It's bleeding anyway. It's this or you kill me." she felt him drawing her blood. 

Now or never. I'll die of blood loss if I don't, she thought desperately. She took a breath and placed her mouth upon the wound that she'd created on his arm. For a moment she felt like puking at the realization of what she was doing, but continued her task. After working at the disgusting task for what seemed an eternity, though it couldn't have been more than half an hour, Inuyasha whimpered. Kagome looked into his eyes, gold once again. 

"Kuso..." he murmured, his face pale. He looked like he would puke himself. 

"Don't, Inuyasha, or I'll be staring at a demon again." She said, guessing by the way he leaned that he really would empty his stomach of her blood. She had no doubt that he wanted to. 

"Kagome, what did you...I mean, now you...oh kami..." he rambled under his breath.       "You have demon blood now. You're not fully human anymore." He said in shock.

"Yeah, I figured that would probably happen. It's okay Inuyasha, I knew what I was doing, sort of." She said comfortingly. Thoughts were rushing within her mind, making her wonder just what her life would be like. 

"Kagome, you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did Inuyasha. You know you would have killed me and everyone in camp if I hadn't of. Don't ever make me drink blood again though." Inuyasha cringed. Her tone had been light at her last words. He felt acid and blood rising in his throat. But he couldn't. He wouldn't dare remove the human blood from his system. He was too frightened that he would transform. Everything was so distorted. He could feel Kagome's blood seeping into his veins, pushing away the remains of excess demon blood. He was sure she was having the same sensation. What was she now? Not a full hanyou. He tried smelling her blood for answers. She smelled like a hanyou, but he knew for a fact there wasn't enough demon blood for that to be possible. 

The miko powers must have something to do with it, he thought. 

"We'd better get cleaned off, we're both bloody beyond recognition." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her face. 

"Kagome, I'm so sorry, if I..." he could swear he'd cry. Not only had he been unable to control himself, he'd hurt her, in nearly every way possible. The demon blood would forever signify what had occurred, long after the emotional pain had gone, if it ever would. The physical wounds would heal quickly now. Maybe even before the night was over, with those Miko powers teamed up with the blood of a demon. 

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha. Every cloud has a silver lining! You won't have to look after me in the middle of your battles now!"

"Yeah." He said faintly. What would the others think of him?

"Inuyasha, I can tell how worried about this you are. Don't be." She said, incredibly, with a smile on her face. "It was my decision, and if this is how fate worked things out, I accept it, and so will Sango and Miroku. No one will think any less of you. Maybe even higher, to the fact that you could obey me in that form." He looked at her. Her eyes were sincere. This really didn't bother her. He couldn't possibly ask for a more dedicated friend. She honestly put him before herself. He smiled back at her and hugged her. An embrace only those two would ever understand. 

"Like I said, we'd better get cleaned up." Kagome stated. They headed towards a nearby river. Kagome noted that she could smell the water and everything around it. Kagome stopped and turned towards camp for fresh clothes. Inuyasha was in one area, and Kagome was in a different secluded area. As she cleansed her body, she examined it closely. Her skin was a slightly darker shade of gold. She wondered suddenly, if her eyes had changed to gold. She peered into the water. They seemed the same, more or less. Her eyesight was sharper now, she noticed. She lathered her arms with a soap-producing plant. (Kaede had shown her this trick once when she'd forgotten her bar soap, and she'd taken to it.) She paused and studied her arms. They were lean and much more muscular now. She lifted one of her legs. The same proved true with that region of her body. She felt her stomach. It was flat and firm. She smiled to herself.

I can eat all the junk food I want and keep this body, she thought, wondering how on earth she would explain to her friends that she was suddenly so fit after the illness her grandfather was concocting as her excuse. Kagome sighed as she dunked under the water to rinse herself off one last time. She admired the wound on her arm, which had been reduced to a scar, which would probably be gone by tomorrow. She checked her face on the surface of the water. Not even a bump when Inuyasha had slashed her. 

Silently, she dried herself and slid into her nightclothes. She pondered briefly what she would do with the muddy, bloody outfit she'd worn previously. She slinked to the water's edge. 

"Goodbye," She whispered as she let it slip out of her fingers and out of sight. She wondered if it was her clothes she'd bid farewell, or every aspect of both lives she'd had before tonight.

It's only four pages, but it's important and full of content, so I think you guys should let me off. Now, **_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_** *Growls* My ego needs the little number next to "reviews" to jump to 10 before I update. Now, eight reviews aren't THAT many! *Smiles sweetly* I don't even care if they're flames! I just want this story to do well, so 

**REVIEW! **


	3. Back Home

^_^ HAPPY REVIEWS! *Spins in chair at the speed of light* You guys met my challenge quite well! I got six reviews in one day! *Cries* you love me! You really really love me! That or you'd hoped I'd stop ranting in shock of getting what I wanted and write the chapter. -_-; Well, there's no hope for the hopeless. 

Contracts are red,                                                                                                                                                                    Federal Seals are blue,                                                                                                                                                            I don't own Inuyasha,                                                                                                                                                          So please don't sue!

Shippo awoke in Kagome's arms. 

Huh. She must have moved me in the night, he thought, remembering falling asleep at the foot of her sleeping bag. As he was breathing, Shippo noticed something strange about Kagome's scent. She had demon blood. Kagome's normal scent was over it, but... the demon blood was _never_ there before!

"Hey!" he shouted, effectively waking this Kagome imposter. She looked at him groggily. It wasn't like Shippo to be so rude to her. "You're not Kagome!" he shouted accusingly. Before he could continue, Kagome put a gentle hushing hand over his mouth. 

"It's me Shippo. You can ask me anything to prove it. But as to the demon blood you smell, it's a bit complicated, um," she looked for a way to explain what had happened in a way that Inuyasha wouldn't become the most loathed figure in the small kit's life, "I was running out of blood, so Inuyasha gave me some of his, since he's a hanyou, you smell demon blood." Shippo's eyes widened. 

"Are you mates?"

"NO! No, not like that! But, that's not important right now. What's important is that I _am_ Kagome." Shippo gave her a trusting look. 

"Okay...Okaa-san" She smiled. Shippo sometimes referred to her as "Okaa-san," but he'd made it a bit more of a habit lately. Shippo wanted to go back to sleep, but he found that he would be alone in doing so. 

"Miroku, where's Sango?" asked Kagome, from where she was changing behind some thick shrubs, having not seeing her friend around camp. 

"She went to the river to take a bath, I believe." He replied to a fully clothed Kagome. 

"Thanks." Kagome said with a wave as she headed in the direction of the stream.

When Kagome arrived, Sango was just finishing dressing. Kagome noticed, with great satisfaction, that her feet made no noise as she walked. 

"Hey!" she greeted Sango. Her friend, in surprise, jumped. 

"Hi. Sorry, I was going to wake you, but Inuyasha said to leave you alone since you had a bath last night." Sango gave a curious glance, not fully wanting to ask why Inuyasha would know. She'd hoped for an explanation, and she got it. 

"About that...don't tell Miroku until Inuyasha's not around, he might feel uncomfortable if he thought you knew."  
"What is it Kagome?"

"Last night..." Kagome explained the occurrences to her closest friend.

"So, he thinks we'd look down on him?"

"For hurting me." she nodded. "But I said you wouldn't, and you shouldn't."

"I don't! It must have taken a lot of control, for both of you, to do all that. I don't think I could." Kagome smiled. 

"Another thing. I hate to leave you guys, but...I think I'm going to clear out."

"Travel on your own?"

"Yeah. Give me a few weeks, maybe five weeks, and I'll work my way back to you. Nothing permanent" Sango's face turned from alarmed to relieved. At least it wasn't for long. 

"Okay. Is there anything I can do?"

"Two things, actually. Inuyasha and Shippo will be able to sniff me out; try to keep them off my trail. The other thing I'd appreciate is if you could show me how to make a gas mask."

"Sure. That'll be easy. When are you leaving?"

"Late tomorrow night. However, I'm going back to my time today to stock up, so you won't see much of me today."

"You're really strong Kagome, and I'm not talking about youkai blood or miko powers or anything like that. Don't ever let anyone ever tell you something different. Okay?"

"Alright. Thanks Sango. I honestly believe that you are as well, far beyond me. I could never live through the suffering that I know you have. I'm going to leave now. I should be back soon, five hours tops."

"Sure thing. I'll go back and get some things we need for the mask today. It's time I visited them anyway." Kagome looked at Sango sympathetically. It had to be hard to go back. At least she would have Kirara with her. Kagome looked at Sango a moment longer, and then took off running towards the well, human speed. 

"Bye Inuyasha! I'll be back later today! See you then!" she called to the hanyou as she bolted for the well. 

"Hey now, I didn't say you could-"

"SIT!" and with that, she was gone. 

Now then, what will I need..? She pondered as she leapt up from her side of the well, noticing that she would no longer need the rope ladder, which previously aided her. Well, I _need_ to tell my mom she has a demon for a daughter. Nothing I have clothing wise is right for that era, I should buy a kimono, and shoes, I should pack light, I won't have anyone to help me now. Maybe I shouldn't have anything extra..? I could live with just a one yukata. Okay, I can do that. She ran into something hard, and realized that it was the door to her home. She giggled feebly to herself. 

"Mom! I'm back!"

"Oh, hi sweetheart! It's been so long! What now, three weeks? Is something unusual about you? You seem...different."

"Oh, um, actually Mom, I should tell you..." for the second time that day, Kagome relived the night's events. Her mother looked a bit stunned. 

"I see. So you're a half demon now?" She asked weakly. 

"Not quite. The situation, um, straightened itself out before then. But, I'm going back to the past soon. And I won't be back for, maybe three months."

"That long?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I really need to work things out now. I mean, Inuyasha looks so...guilty when he looks at me. I can't stand that. And if I just avoid him by staying here, he'll come after me. So, the only place I can hide from Inuyasha and slash or make a positive difference is in the past. You understand..?"

"Yes Kagome. I really do. I'm proud of you, how you're taking this. It shows real strength."

"So I've heard. I'm going into town for a while, I should be back soon. I just have to buy something to travel in that isn't so...conspicuous as what I have now." Kagome said, jogging out of the door, purse in hand. 

Hmm...She thought. Summertime. I suppose short sleeves will do. She flipped through racks of yukatas. She stopped on one and pulled it out to inspect more thoroughly. It was jade green with the palest of frost blue thread creating the symbols for the word, "Wind" in a very small font near the right shoulder. The sleeves stopped just after the shoulder, appropriate for the weather. She quickly slipped it on. Truly appropriate to the era, it was full length, and exposed nothing. However, should she move quickly, a slit running to the mid thigh was revealed on each side. Perfect for flexibility, which would be mandatory, with the plans she had in mind. Satisfied, she changed back into her modern clothing and bought the yukata, as well as a pair of closed in shoes she'd found to match it. She then went to a nearby accessory store to get a bag more suited to the time she would be living in. She found a strong, gray canvas messenger-style bag that would fit just what she needed within it. She sighed with relief as she left the city for her house. 

As Kagome entered her home, she was met with a great mass of red. She looked up innocently into the eyes of Inuyasha. 

"Hi Inuyasha." She said cheerfully. 

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. 

"What do you mean, 'what are you doing here?' This is my house! What are _you_ doing here?"

"You know what I meant! I'm here to take you back to where you belong."

"Who says I don't belong here?"

"Me!"

"Too bad! I had planned on coming back today, but maybe I should stay here for a while!" Inuyasha growled at her. 

"I'll drag you back, you know I will!"

"And I'll beep you until you can't stand!" he looked at her, knowing she _would_ sit him clear through to the other side of the Earth.

"If you don't come back tonight I'll force you."

"I'd planned on being back in another three hours. If I'm not, you can drag me, kicking and screaming, to your heart's content."

"I have permission?"

"GO! I'll see you later Inuyasha. Really, you need to learn to trust me more!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome and snorted, but left nonetheless. Kagome sighed deeply. 

"Mom, where's Sota?" Kagome asked through her sigh. 

"He spent last night at a friend's house. He should be home soon. Can you wait for him?"

"Of course! I'm going to spend as long as I can here."

"And if Inuyasha makes good on his threat to haul you off?"

"He can live a few extra hours without me." Kagome's mother grinned. Her daughter truly was amazing, though she may not have known it yet. That was when Sota came into the house. 

"SOTA!" Kagome squealed as she ran to her brother and hugged him tightly. 

"Kag...o...me...let...go..." he choked out with the little air he could pull into his lungs. Kagome grinned sheepishly. 

"Sorry. I missed you so much. I'm going to miss you!"

"What do you want?" he sighed. 

"Cover for me. You have to get to my friends before. I'm at summer school in China or something, okay?" Sota sighed. 

"Sure, whatever. How long will you be gone?"

"Until school starts."

"Wow! Mom, can I have her bedroom?"

"Sota!"

"What? It's not like you'll be using it!"

"Yes I will! All my stuff will be there!" 

"Fine, fine, I give up. Your room's all covered in cooties anyway."

"I'll give you a ten second head start midget." 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HELP! HELP!!" Sota screamed, running from his advancing sister. Inuyasha watched from a nearby tree as the pair emerged from the house. He'd leave before her, like always, then fume at her for being late, like always. Only now she could smell him. She stopped a moment and looked towards him, but the continued to chase on after her brother. 

See you later, Kagome... he thought as he leapt down and made a dash for the well.

**Responses to Reviews**:

Evil Purple Cliffie Bunny- Yes, it is rushed, as I mentioned in the author's notes for chapter one. I'm sorry that it takes away from the story, but I plan to fix it when I've gotten the story leveled out, I'm just anxious to get to chapter...five and six. 

Assassin X-Well thank you! I update once every week! I hope you liked this chapter! (Special thanks for beta reading chapter two!)

Snowfire the Kitsune- Yes, his human heart doesn't want to hurt Kagome, and that's how she helps to 'control' him. This was a contributing factor in chapter two, because he is able to do what she says, though his demon blood was too in control for him to go back to normal. It's the spell on his sword which contains his evil demon blood, and that's what gave out. And, yes, Kikyo is the reference to 'wife.' Remember, he was and is in love with her. He was going to give up everything to be with her. And I agree; it's bad to send your lover to hell, so somewhere in chapter 18 I fix this issue...you get no more than that.

Stonecold5- Of COURSE there are more changes! She's just become part demon! The changes are the best part! I mean, cross demon powers with miko powers, she's gunna be better than a super hero! 

Angelcake4- *sighs* I knew it would happen. Someone would ask the pairings. I'm sorry, but I CAN'T TELL! I can tell you though, that while I have the pairing in my mind, nothing will come out about them until 18. ^_^

Emerald Dragon Hanyou- Hey! Wow! You cam back! COOL! Hey, I read Transcending a Dynasty, you're right, it's fantastic! Well, I hope to see your review on many chapters to come!

Dreamer Wolf- I WANT THE EARS!!! Well, it would just turn her into another Inuyasha, and Kagome is ANYTHING but that!

Well, thanks much for reading! You know, it would make me SOOO happy if I would get 11 more reviews! I mean, REALLY happy. Do you think you could help me out? Please leave your opinions and come back to see what I say about them ^_^ (Well, come back for that if not the story!) See you in a week!


	4. Fleeing on Wings of Night

IT'S AN UPDATE DAY!!!!!!!!

Contracts are red,                                                                                                                                                       Federal seals are blue,                                                                                                                                              Inuyasha's not mine,                                                                                                                                                            So please don't sue!

**_This chapter is important!_** Make sure you read it! **_IT'S AS IMPORTANT AS CHAPTER 2!_**

Kagome returned to the feudal era promptly at five o'clock. Inuyasha noticed something strange. Kagome was wearing...a kimono! Not only that, but she didn't have her usual bag, but a new one. Something was _definitely_ wrong. Unless she was just coming to terms with the fact that she stuck out like a slug demon in this time. But, that wasn't likely. 

"Hi Inuyasha!" she chirped happily. 

"Whaddya want?" he replied gruffly. She sighed. It wasn't possible to miss _that!_

"Just to say hi, and I'm back."

"I know when you're back." She sighed again.

"Of course you do Inuyasha." She said exasperatedly. Then she called for her friend. "Sango!" 

"She's not around. She took off after you left and hasn't come back." came Miroku's voice in response to Kagome's calling. 

"Oh, thanks Miroku." Kagome said. With that she started pacing, Shippo mimicking her every move. Then he began to copy her in front of her. "Shippo!" she exclaimed, startled by the kitsune's sudden appearance.

"You forgot about me!" he whined. Kagome scooped him up in her arms. 

"No I didn't Shippo! I would never forget you! I just have other things on my mind. I'll play with you right now to make up for it!" This sufficed for the young child, and he kept Kagome busy with self-created games until Sango returned from her old village at seven. 

"Kagome! Sorry I'm late, a couple of villagers needed my help."

"That's okay! Shippo and I were having fun anyway. Shippo, I'm sorry, but I'm going to go with Sango now, okay? Make sure those two idiots don't follow us, okay?" Kagome said, looking pointedly at Inuyasha and Miroku. Shippo smiled grandly, proud of having such an important job. 

"Kagome, I like your kimono..." Sango dove into conversation as she and Kagome left hearing range of the camp. "Now, the first thing is to saturate the bone so that you can shape it." Said Sango as she pulled a shoulder blade from the pouch on her back. "For that we're going to have to go down to the hot spring, hot water helps to soften it more quickly you see." Just by the way Sango explained every little detail, Kagome could tell that Sango had been teaching others this very thing for the greater part of her life. "Once it's softened, you'll need the proper tools to puncture it. I've got that here," she said, pulling another bone from her pack, only this was long and narrow with a rock tip attached to one end. "And you have to be very careful when you put in the holes. You have to break through to the marrow, but not through it, on both sides. You can't puncture the bone marrow, because that's what filters the air. You see?"

"Yeah, I'd never thought of how it worked, that's pretty smart!" Kagome said, looking appreciatively at Sango. To consider their time, that was pretty advanced, and must have taken a long time to perfect. She felt honored to be part of the very small number of people who carried the knowledge of creating this mask. 

"Great! Alright, let's head to the spring, it's nearby." Sango showed Kagome exactly how to shape the bone, and made a few demonstration holes for Kagome. Kagome finished that task. Then they made four holes on the edges and tied to them a ribbon that would hook behind the ears. Kagome admired their handy work. 

Not bad...She thought, It'll do the job, at least. 

"Now, Kagome, I have to ask, you don't need this because, I mean, you don't plan to go after...you know, by yourself?"

"No Sango, don't worry. I do not plan to use this to battle miasma. But I happen to know that stronger youkai have gasses within their bodies, and the second I penetrate their skin it'll come pouring out at me. I'd rather not die off the bat because I was stupid enough to be unprepared for such a common thing." Sango sighed relief.

"Oh good. I mean, I didn't think you would rush into battle with Naraku, but one can never be sure about these things, you know? Now, what are you doing for a weapon?"

"I have a plan worked out up here," she said, tapping her temple, "and I just have to see if ol' Toutousai will go along with it. He should, seeing as I'm one of the good guys."

"You're going to have, that, that...crazy old man, make you a sword?" Sango asked incredulously. 

"Mmmhmm!" she responded. "He may be crazy and he may be old, but you can't deny that he absolutely knows what he's doing."

"No, I guess not..." Sango said dazedly. 

"So, I'm going to him directly after I leave here. Then I'll start towards Tsukyo."

"Tsukyo?"

"Yeah, it's this little village that's just riddled with demons. Inuyasha hasn't caught word of it yet, plus there's bound to be a jewel shard wealth there with so many demons."

"I've heard of it. The villagers used to have us there constantly. Are you sure that's where you want to go to start off? I mean, since you haven't had any experience." 

"It'll be hard, but perfect. There weak youkai all along the outside, then middle class guards, -"

"And every sort of demon you can imagine roaming within the guards' boundaries." Sango finished.

"Exactly! I can work my way up!"

"Decent logic, unless any of those offending demons are out of place. Had you considered that?"

"Yeah, but don't worry Sango! I'll be fine. I've learned a lot, even just watching you guys. I can always back out, if things get too harsh."

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe we should go back to camp now, it's pretty dark." Sango replied distantly. She wouldn't sleep the slightest bit until she knew Kagome was safely out of the cursed village of Tsukyo. There were thousands of demons there; Kagome would have to learn to sleep with one eye open. She was probably right about the jewel shards. But where there were jewel shards, there was certainly competition, strong competition. The words, "In over her head" repeated themselves all the way back to camp. 

That's an understatement for most beginners such as her. But maybe, maybe Kagome is different. Maybe she can just handle it...Sango thought under the cries of, "In over her head" and, "Well, you can say goodbye to your friend here and now."

"Where _were_ you two?" Inuyasha growled angrily as the two.

"Yes, just where could you spend so long?" asked Miroku accusingly. 

"Hot springs" Sango and Kagome said in unison. 

"SURE you were." Said Inuyasha and Miroku, who promptly glared at the other for stealing their words. The girls laughed and went to the places where they would sleep. Sango looked at Kagome briefly before closing her eyes. This would be the last night they would spend together. A single tear slipped out of her eye before she fell into a dark pool of sleep.

Inuyasha was sitting in his tree, watching over the camp. There was definitely something up with Kagome. Maybe he'd ask her about it tomorrow. Maybe not, she might be touchy and never talk to him again. Or sit him. Or be mad. Maybe he would just drop it. That would be wise. He nodded and dropped his guard enough to sink into sleep.

Kagome woke with the sun. She grumbled. Sure, she wasn't tired, but that was beyond the point. 

NO ONE, and I repeat, NO ONE should have to wake up at sunrise! She thought angrily as she went off to the hot springs. Ahh, the best part of Kaede's village; can't beat a hot bath, even in the summertime! After an hour, Sango joined her. 

"Hi Kagome! I thought you might be here!"

"Where else?" they both giggled, though were serious within, this light comment having a deeper underlying meaning. Kagome sighed, allowing herself to fully sink under the water. 

The day passed slowly and uneventfully. Inuyasha had followed Kagome around like a puppy, and noticed that it didn't bother her. She was very clingy with Shippo, and she and Sango kept throwing these looks at each other that held some heavy secret. 

Miroku seemed just as clueless as Inuyasha, which cheered the hanyou a bit. At least he wasn't the only one out on the secret as usual. It _REALLY_ bugged him when they did that. They'd all be laughing at some joke, which was probably on him, and he'd have to spend the rest of the day trying to figure it out. By the time he usually did, they'd be laughing at something else. If he ever ran out of reasons to hate humans, he could fuel himself on those stupid inside jokes.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was right behind her. She'd noticed that he'd been particularly close to her that day. Did he know something was up? A million concerns filled her mind. Until, of course, he noticed her looking at him, "feh'd," and leapt away to god knew where. She sighed. It was almost time to sleep, anyway, so she curled down into her sleeping bag and dropped off into sleep, mentally coaching herself on how soon to wake up. Seeing Kagome go to sleep, everyone else decided it would be a good time to do the same. Sango looked at Kagome, sighing. She would be gone in the morning. Her ever-present cheerfulness would be gone. Shippo's mother figure. Miroku's savior. Inuyasha's 'chill pill.' Her very own best friend. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Something big. Something Kagome couldn't be able to handle on her own.

Kagome's body woke her up around three in the morning. She listened to Inuyasha's breathing and heartbeat. Both were smooth and calm, symbols of sleep. She silently crept to the bottom of his tree and looked up at him. He seemed so childlike when he was sleeping. 

"Kagome, don't go." He murmured. Her breath caught. He was awake! "Ow. Stupid wench. Go then, see if I care..." Thank god. He was dreaming about her going down the well. She went over to Shippo. Her little baby. He'd be so miserable without her. She pulled a piece of paper and pen from her bag. 

To Sango she wrote, "One more favor, make Shippo feel loved. Tell him I'll be back soon. I will." Miroku's note said, "Grope any girl other than Sango, and you'll have a permanent slap mark from yours truly." A note to Shippo, which Sango or Miroku would for him, simply claimed, "I will always love you. Don't worry about me." She tucked them under the pillows of their intended readers. Her final note was to Inuyasha. She paused. "Inuyasha- Trust me. I'll never betray you. Don't worry. I'll be seeing you." In a moment of bitterness, she stuck it to the tree's scar, the place where Inuyasha had been held captive for so long, with a dagger, which she'd brought just for that purpose.

"Farewell." She whispered as she left the warmth of camp. Her sensitive hearing picked up Inuyasha's sleep-filled words- "Don't go Kagome..." A stab of pain ran through her heart as she took off towards the river, where her scent would be lost. 

Kagome soon found herself wading in thigh deep water. The best thing about traveling at night? You could hitch your kimono up to your waist and no one would ever know about it. She smiled. Not even the best nose would be able to find her this way. Not only that, but the wind was at her back, so that even when she felt it safe to travel on land, her scent would be blown away from Inuyasha and Shippo. Toutousai kept quarters not far from here. She already knew the old man would be able to finish the sword in less than an hour. She'd be more than securely distanced from Inuyasha. But then, she'd seen him run after her before. She suddenly felt a stab of guilt for Sango. Inuyasha would KNOW that she knew something; he'd probably have her pinned against a tree, or on the ground with his heel to her throat, if not his katana. He'd go positively _insane_! Too bad she'd have to miss Miroku bashing Inuyasha on the head with his staff to save his Sango...

She felt the wind shift ever so slightly, and that was when she realized the way it had moved was indicating the path to Toutousai's mountainside workplace. It seemed that the conditions were aiding her flight, to a point beyond that where she could be thankful. Some things were just frightening, and having the fates with you on your personal Mission Impossible trek was one of them. Kagome passed the silent trees making all the noise that they did. Smoke rose from a chimney, and hushed red silk flames caressed a pile of wood through the window. Toutousai sat in a chair near the fire. Kagome rapped on the door. The old man jumped, and went to answer the door. Recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Kagome! How are you? What brings you hear at this hour?"

"I'd love to say I'm just catching up on the latest gossip, but I need a favor."

"Yes?" he asked. 

"A sword."

"A sword?"

"Yes. I would appreciate if you could make a sword for me."

"Why do you want me to forge a sword for you?" He asked as he ushered her in. She gave him a vague view of what had happened.

"So you see, I need to be on my own, but I can't do it defenseless, and I know that you're the best."

"Indeed. How much time do you have?"

"Oh, Inuyasha wakes up in about an hour, I'd say three hours tops." He looked at her, the fire reflecting in his eyes.  

"Alright. I could make you a sword. I could make a sword that's every bit as good as Inuyasha's and better, if you could spare one of your fangs."

"First of all, I don't ready NEED a sword like Inuyasha's, and second, wouldn't the fang have to be of a full youkai to be large enough?"

"I want someone to put that pup in his place. And a incisor is a tooth is a fang. There's no blood. Removed from the body's blood, it can be anything."

"Alright. If that's what you want to do."

"I'm getting older, Kagome. The issue at hand is no longer what I want to do, but leaving a few more signature pieces. This sword could be the best. True, any tooth can be anything, but _yours_ has the influence of miko energy AND youkai power. It has great potential..." The man rambled on as he led Kagome to his workplace where he proceeded to remove one of her sharper canines (which was quickly replaced) and create of it a blade. 

It was obvious to Kagome that Toutousai's intent was indeed to create memorable works, as there were about five magnificent handles hanging on a wall. He lifted one of them. It was solid gold, shaped like a dragon with jade eyes and silver accents. He shook his head. The next was a simple jade oval, which would fit perfectly into one's hand. Golden teardrops held a clear path around the top and bottom of the jade hilt. He nodded, and set his mind on uniting the blade with its hilt. Kagome would have protested something so glamorous, but she didn't dare disturb Toutousai or disrespect his wishes. He held the now metal blade beneath a jet of cool water. An undulation of steam signified the blade's undisputed completion. Before he gave it to her, however, he took a slender, white-hot rod, and wrote into the blade, "Mitsukaitou." With that, he offered her the hilt. She took it without prompting. The jade was cool and smooth in her hand, the slightly raised golden studs giving the exact position of her fingers. She looked at the gleaming blade; the tri-faceted surface winking back three perfect flames at her. 

"Wow..." she managed. 

"Wow is right. This is my best work yet, I think!" he said proudly. "Knowing your personality, I'd say your first attack will probably be Tenrai Uindo."

"What?"

"Well you didn't think I'd make a divine weapon such as this without giving it a multitude of attacks!"

"Well, uh, what _are_ my attacks?" Toutousai hesitated, but decided to tell her anyway.

"You have a total of six attacks."

"That many?" 

"Don't interrupt me. Now, with the miko properties to fool around with, these are what could be most to your advantage. There's Tenrai Mizu, Tenrai Kasai, Tenrai Uindo, Junsei Aisu Yaiba, Junsei Kasai Yaiba, and Junsei Uindo Yaiba. You'll have to find out what they do for yourself. You'd better get along now, it's nearly sunrise."

"I don't know how to thank you Toutousai." She said, bowing. 

"A 'Domo Arigatou' would be well placed." She smiled. 

"Domo Arigatou, Toutousai." She said before running out the door, demonic speeds carrying her beyond the wind. Low and behold, when she looked into the sky, it was dyed crimson, indigo, and ginger. The sky was beautiful and frightening at the same time. She was free, on her own; but she was unprotected by Inuyasha, unsure of how to use her own sword, and very much taken in by her own sudden power.  

"Mitsukaitou, huh? I wonder how you'll fare against this Tsukyo." She pondered quietly. It was not the blade she questioned, but her own abilities. She ran as quickly as she could, putting behind her as much land as she could. She stopped in a grassy clearing, panting. She wanted to drop to the lush and inviting looking grass, but instead made sure to stretch her muscles. She stood, leaning against a thick sakura tree. She looked to her side. A sleekly polished black sheath was there. She unfastened it from its place on her obi and looked at it. Toutousai did nothing halfway. Two perfect and refined jade wings were outlined with precise gold paint. Running about the very top of the scabbard was a dark green silk cord, which trailed down to two faultless tassels near the middle of the sheath's length. She sighed contentedly and pulled out the sword, very slowly, in a way that caught the fresh leaves and crisp light. 

"Am I an angel?" she pondered, looking at the words the old sword smith had inscribed. The characters were deliberate and sharp, yet graceful. She sheathed Mitsukaitou and sat for a while, a strange emotion welling up inside of her. Anticipation? She stood and drew the sword again, willing it to become the full size of her youkai's full demon form. Instantly the sword responded. She looked at it, admiration in her eyes. A silver-pink aura framed the inner blue one. She knew that it was channeling her miko energy; she could feel it within every part of her body. It set her senses wild. 

Now, she thought, Tenrai Uindo, I imagine you must use wind in some way...

Kagome closed her eyes. When they opened, the pupils were blue, her irises a pink tinted silver, exactly like Mitsukaitou's aura. In her mind she had held wind. The wind within her spirit, she forced through her arms and hands, past the hilt, into the sword's very blade. She focused. Along the outmost edge of Mitsukaitou's powerful, she could feel a second razor-sharp blade of wind, waiting for her guidance. 

Control...she thought, forcing the wind into a thin breeze. She experimentally flicked the blade towards the ground. The wind obeyed the sword and shot into the earth. 

"I see." She said, and continued to work on the Tenrai Uindo until she'd perfected it; concentrated it to any level, pushed it any distance. She attempted another, Tenrai Mizu, but was unsuccessful. 

More work. She thought determinedly, returning the fang to its narrow metal structure, a formidable weapon in itself. She returned it once again to its sheath and ran at inhuman speeds to the east, where she would find the city of Tsukyo. All fear was gone; there was no room for it. A steady mental mantra fell into time with her footfalls. 

Vigilance and practice. Vigilance and practice. Vigilance and practice…

I've got GOODIES for you! TRANSLATIONS!

Mitsukaitou-Angel blade (I guess you figgered that out when you read the title) 

Mitsukai-Angel (Who'd 'a guessed?)

Tou- blade (Well dur)

Tenrai Mizu-Divine Water

Tenrai Kasai-Divine Fire

Tenrai Uindo- Divine Wind

Junsei Aisu Yaiba- Perfect Ice Blade

Junsei Kasai Yaiba- Perfect Fire Blade

Junsei Uindo Yaiba- Perfect Wind Blade

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, who else is aware that Toutousai literally means, Blade Blade Old? Tou means blade, Sai means old. Hehehehehehehehehehehehe, he's an OLD BLADE!


	5. Tskyo: Land of Blood and Hate

I'm SO disappointed in you all! Honestly, TWO REVIEWS! That's just sad. -_- I didn't know you hated me THAT much. *Sob* TWO! I'm so depressed I don't even WANT to write this chapter. BUT, knowing there's at least one person who's going to read it pushes me on! But I'm serious, I'd REALLY better get some better responses than I did from chapter four! Honestly, two! *Walks off muttering*

Kagome neared Tsukyo. She'd managed an entire day of uneventful travel, and was about to see her reward. During the day, she'd collected information from villagers of the adjacent towns. Her suspicions of a Shikon shard were steadily becoming solid.

"Tsukyo, yes, I have a sister there. Word has it one demon controls all of them..."

"Tsukyo? I used to live there. The head youkai generates weaker youkai to rampage the city..."

"Tsukyo? What's a Tsukyo?" Well, that hadn't been too helpful. But most of what she got said there was one youkai, which produced youkai, running the inner city youkai. Her strides were purposeful as she rose along the hillside, prepared for anything but what she saw. 

Tsukyo looked like a ghost town, ghosts included. No humans were outside. Children's faces peered through bloodstained windows of greased paper. Blood covered the sides of buildings and the ground. Deformed youkai were fighting each other in the streets. She suddenly saw a human child running to a house between the fighting. She didn't make it. A former mother was crying. Why did they live here? Why didn't they get out like some of the people she'd spoken to? How could they live like this?

"Not anymore." She swore. "No more death here."

"I suppose you're thinking, 'except for the youkai. Must kill those youkai, I must.'" Kagome spun. One of the pitiful looking demons stood behind her. Pitiful enough to prey on a defenseless human child. 

"That's right. Guess who's on the top of my hit list?" She briefly looked down on Mitsukaitou, and then returned her stare at the enemy. She couldn't use Tenrai Uindo, or she would draw the attention of more demons than she could handle at the moment. But a simple katana...She placed her hand on Mitsukaitou's hilt. 

"Oh, so you've got a toy! Listen little girl, no man alive can defeat us, why should you think you can? A weak woman, that's all you are."

"A weak woman am I, as you are an invincible god!" She fully drew the sword and brought it into the demon's arm. The arm that had strangled a child. She let her newfound youkai instincts control her movements. She completely sliced off the wretched arm. As soon as it disconnected from his body, it dissolved. 

"Damn. Watch where you aim your mistakes woman. You might make contact again."

"Mistake my ass." She shouted, driving the gleaming metal into his stomach and yanking it back out again. Blood dripped, but dissipated into the air, leaving behind hazy white wisps of smoke. 

The blood that would kill an innocent should not be blood at all, she reflected, thinking briefly on where to strike next. She decided to kill the beast. Remove his filthy soul from the earth. She held the bloody sword tip to his throat. He looked at her, his eyes wide and feral. 

"I'm not thinking of letting you go, if that's what you believe. I just want to see you fear someone as much as that child feared you. It's what will fuel me to kill your leader. Smile sweetheart." In a flash of light she'd pulled the sword to the side of his neck and brought it across. Not a hair of his bloody head hit the ground. His entire body welled up in smoke, which she watched until it completely vanished. If they were all as easy as this, she could clear the town before the day's end. She glanced down at the bodies of a hundred youkai, crammed into the streets. 

But first the outer limits. Take out the reinforcements, she thought sagely. She trotted about the area in search of another youkai who strayed from the city. She was quick to find one. 

"I smell the blood of ours upon you, human." He said. 

"Human? You're kidding! You're too weak to even, oh that's sad." She laughed. 

"Excuse me? I don't think you're in the position to laugh or joke. You have killed someone. You shall pay with your life."

"Not yet! I'm having too much fun!" she drug her sword into his chest. "More 'blood of ours'" she mocked. 

"WRETCHED HUMAN!" he drew a sword of his own, though he could barely stand. His left arm clutched the gaping wound. He paled; the blood of his body was quickly becoming harmless air. He struck at Kagome. His sword stroke was slow and sluggish. She cut his hand off at the wrist. Only the sword clattered to the ground. The demon panted and gaped for air. She left him to die bit by bit; torturously. 

"Feel the pain of those you kill. Everyone of you demons will feel such pain you wouldn't believe, for killing helpless people."

"Is that so now?" asked a humored male voice. She turned to face her new opponent. Something was strange though. Then she noticed it; he had a definite youkai form. Mitsukaitou hadn't been sheathed since her first fight. She simply had to aim it at him. 

"Easy where you point that thing! I'm not one of them." He held up his paw-like hands. Kagome narrowed her eyes. 

"And how am I to know this is true?"

"Well you don't, but you could always take my word for it. Look, I know you're a good guy, I smell their blood on you. I'm on your side."

"If you're within the borders of that city today, I will kill you. I suggest that if you tell the truth, you not enter. If you lie, this is your only chance to repent." She leapt over him, looking for more blood to satisfy the anger still hazing her mind from the child's murder.

"The blood of a brother is on that scrap of a sword." Said another of the deformed youkai. It hit Kagome with a jolt. She couldn't smell their brand of blood.   
"Yes, sadly I don't have the pleasure of smelling it myself." She said, hoping to probe out more information on its scent. 

"Of COURSE you don't you stupid woman! Only those with ill intentions can pick it up. Wicked thoughts like murder. Thoughts I was BORN with!"   
"That bastard. He _will_ die." She murmured. 

"What's that? Scared? I'm not surprised. You are just a woman after all." 

"You aren't really youkai, are you? You aren't real at all! You dissipate in the air, you have no youkai senses, and I don't believe ANY youkai fights so poorly! Not to mention your forms, I see now!" Kagome jumped into the air and brought her sword straight down, neatly slicing the thing in half. The gray-tinted smoke rose, as usual. A small circle of the beasts came about her upon smelling the "blood" of their kindred. 

"You killed-"

"None of you were ever alive! It is so unfulfilling to spill your blood! I waste my time here. I call upon TENRAI UINDO!" She wove a round blade of wind about her. 

"What trick is this?" one of them shouted. 

"Let me SHOW you!" the appended blade expelled itself upon Kagome's whim, slaughtering the creatures. A wave of the weak creatures came upon her, and she put her concentration into the people who wanted to live, and these, things, which would not allow them. 

"DIE!" She screamed, letting fly as many runs of wind as she could need to kill the blood-covered hellions before her. 

"Why is it they do not stop her?" Asked a rather fat reptilian-youkai. 

"They try. Even now they exhaust their numbers without even touching her." Replied the youkai Kagome had spoken with earlier. 

"A human kills them?" he asked incredulously, his eyes popping. 

"Not human, not demon, but not hanyou, and I believe I saw a miko's aura about her."

"You're kidding. Great. Well, my guards will defeat her. After all, they're purebreds, and she's just some filthy mix." Said the Head Youkai. 

"Certainly they will." Replied the servant youkai, though he himself was uncertain. Maybe if his master created enough of his mud-demons, the girl's strange powers would be exhausted. Her anger though, seemed insatiable, though she wanted to trust, if she would let him off. Who knew what would happen? Her permission for him to flee seemed awfully tempting though. 

His eyes glazed. He was remembering something. Something he didn't think he would. Something he didn't want to. A powerful youkai killing his parents. Just like he killed parents so that mud filth could kill children. Evil. He'd hated his parents' murderers. Yet here he was, doing the same thing. A wave of shock took over his mind. He hadn't realized it until he'd seen that look in her eyes. The one that wanted to trust, but really shouldn't. He bowed himself out of the room. Once outside, he saw a hoard of the mud demons fighting amongst themselves. 

"KITSUNEBI!" he shouted, destroying them in a wave of blue flame. He chased after the dirt-born cretins, annihilating as many as he could. 

"TRAITOR IN THE RANKS! TRAITOR IN THE RANKS!" Several true youkai tried to restrain him. 

"Satoshi, you've lost your mind! Get a hold of yourself!"

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! I'M NOT GOING TO KILL ANYMORE!" 

"SATOSHI!"

"NO! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT THEY DID TO _US_? WOULD YOU DO THAT TO THEM JUST FOR BEING HERE BEFORE US?"

"You've lost your mind man! Get a grip!"

"NO! I WON'T KILL THEM ANYMORE! I REFUSE! I REFUSE! I REFUSE TO KILL THEM ANYMORE!" 

Kagome stood on the very edge of the cliff she'd been fighting on, looking down. She'd seen the youkai from before walk out of a clean building and decimate about twenty of the creatures like the ones she'd been fighting. She heard every word. So he'd changed that quickly? In those ten minutes he'd left his mission? 

Several youkai were trying to restrain him. He looked up, and their eyes locked. He looked dead into her soul. She saw it. A little kitsune covered in his parents' blood. There were two hellish youkai nearing him, but rather than kill him, they made him kill. Kill over and over, ruin lives, tear morals apart limb from limb, just as he did his prey. She turned her head away. She couldn't bear that. He'd been forced to do what had been done to him. She looked back down. They were beating him. The very same youkai that had killed his parents. It couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it. After all, had he not taken to heart her words? '...now is your only chance to repent?' Had he not tried? Wasn't he doing the right thing now? A new anger washed upon her. This was wrong, so wrong. With a livid cry she jumped down the rock face, from ledge to ledge. This hate would stop. When she reached the bottom a wave of mud-demons met her. She was ready with a powerful rush of uindo. The youkai restraining Satoshi watched in shock. This woman was crazy. All of the protecting mud-demons were gone now. She was turning on them. They thrust Satoshi foreword. 

"So low are you to try and sacrifice one of your own?"

"Low nothing. This is our leader. We have rebelled and captured him."

"DON'T TRY TO LIE TO ME!" Kagome ran at the guards, Mitsukaitou raised. She heard a shout...

Maybe a CLIFFHANGER will make you thankless readers review! I'm SERIOUS! Sorry it's short, but I couldn't let it run into the next chapter. To make up for it, **Chapter 6 will be up on Friday or Saturday**. *Sticks tongue out* I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! NAH NAH NAH NAH BOO BOO! 

Ciao!


	6. To Kill a Mocking Youkai

O.O Oh my god. THREATS REALLY WORK!!!!! I got, like, ten reviews! I POSTED!!!!!!! LUCKY YOU!!!!!!! *Sighs* Man I had a bad day. Therefore, (as I am reflected in my writing) Kagome's gunna kick ass!!!! Well...maybe...or she might end up totally crushed...Hmm...NOW how much LONGER should I make you wait before I actually get to the chapter..?

Disclaimer for Chapters 5 and six- I do not claim rights to Inuyasha, Rumiko Takashi, or any of the merchandise, blah, blah, blah...Mine is BETTER! ANYWAY- THIS IS A DISCLAIMER FOR EVERY CHAPTER. I mean, sue me if you want, but you'll never get another update. -_-  And hey, When I've got no notes, you can jump straight to the story, no disclaimer at the top! Wouldn't that be nice? SO NAH NAH NAH ALL YOU LEGAL HOT-SHITS!

What? Kagome thought, stopping dead in her tracks. The youkai restraining Satoshi grinned in the evil manner that wicked people do.  

"You defeat all of those low-class security guards, THEN we'll talk about letting you fight us before we kill you." One of them said cockily. 

"Talk? My ass, you'd sooner kill me without any consideration of the concept than 'think about it'." She muttered reflectively. 

"You're STALLING!" Mocked one of the lower guards. Kagome let out an angry yell. They were playing with her head! Oh well, she could play that game just as well. She wiped the anger from her face and replaced it with a seductive smile. She sheathed Mitsukaitou and took that first dangerous step towards the current enemy. Wasn't it interesting how she could make those slits open...

"Okay, that's fine, I get the picture. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em," Kagome said in a low voice, leaning against the youkai she supposed to be the leader of this lower security. 

"NO! I thought you were on my side!" Satoshi shouted angrily. 

" Well I've found a greater cause than saving innocent people from a horrible death." She'd barely given the youkai behind her a chance to sneer mockingly at Satoshi before she cut into her own words. "Wait a minute, what the _hell_ am I _saying_???" she pulled herself away from the frowning youkai behind her enough to draw her sword. "Care to dance, Darling?" the immediately circled up around her. The first to attack was the sub-leader. 

There was a rush of silence around Kagome as she watched a glint of metal near her. She quickly threw up her own sword in defense, not a moment too soon. 

Damn, he's faster than I'd thought he would be, she thought, throwing him back with a heave of pressure on Mitsukaitou. A snarl marred his face as he rushed at her again. 

"Don't you understand that what you're doing won't help you at all?" she asked laughingly, but watching his quick movements quickly, dodging and blocking them. 

"Should you really be talking? I know you're already losing great amounts of energy just dodging my attacks." She let out a howl of laughter. This youkai knew nothing. 

"TENRAI UINDO!" she shouted, setting an undulation of wind slice through her opponent. She cringed as his blood painted the ground. No matter how evil someone was, they were still living. Kagome drew a breath in. She'd killed someone. No turning back now, no regrets, and no fears. Especially not with three youkai heading towards her. Before she could reach into her mind for the uindo, she was forced to block attacks from all sides of her body. Kagome felt the searing pain of blood tripping down her back as a blade found its place in her left shoulder. Kagome refused to let the whimper emerge from her throat. She spun, holding her blade taut, successfully slaughtering her backside attacker. Now there were only two to deal with. 

"Why, whatever happened to that self assured smirk on your face?" mocked one of the assailants. 

"Right here." She said, thrusting Mitsukaitou through his stomach. He let out a groan and slumped. The remaining youkai looked at his fallen comrade. Kagome took that momentary advantage to slice into his neck. She could already feel blisters on her hands. There was nothing she wanted more than to drop to the ground. Just fall on the spot. But she couldn't. She couldn't even let a single breath emerge out of beat. Then they'd know how tired she was. How much this was taking out of her. Kagome was utterly aware of the deep gash in her shoulder and the hot blood seeping out of it. She turned to face the higher security, backed by a new wave of the mud-demons. She moaned. She'd forgotten more could be made. 

"Tired?" asked one of the guards holding Satoshi. 

"Not a bit! I could do this for years!" she said pleasantly. The mud demons set down on her. She sliced through as many as she could, throwing out her feet to smash through those on the sides of her. She took out the remainder with a wave of uindo. This was really starting to take a toll on her inexperienced body. She stood with a manner of utter poise, facing the group of protection sentries. They were looking at her with surprise, anger, and mockery. 

"Your little slaughter ends here, child." Said the leader of this group. 

"So said he." Kagome replied, nodding back at the dead youkai behind her. He laughed. 

"They were weak. Lower security was developed solely to keep out the rubbish. They were never really expected to _fight_. No, you won't get past me." he laughed again as he drew out a sword. Kagome squared her shoulders and prepared to fight...

Oh my god. Again. I'm SOOOO sorry I didn't update when I said I would! I mean it, I'm really, really, really sorry. I mean, I come to you on bended knee! I do have a good excuse though. Well, two. I had an anxiety attack a while ago, so I was recuperating from that when Isabelle hit and knocked out our power. Now, this is short in order to avoid cutting into the next chapter. **CHAPTER 7 WILL BE UP TOMORROW. CHAPTER 8 WILL BE UP THE DAY AFTER THAT**. I swear, they're already written and on disks. No matter what, they WILL be up when I say they will. Please don't be mad at me for all this late updating mess. 


	7. At Last, the Final Fight, Right?

"Your little slaughter ends here, child." Said the leader of this group. 

"So said he." Kagome replied, nodding back at the dead youkai behind her. He laughed. 

"They were weak. Lower security was developed solely to keep out the rubbish. They were never really expected to _fight_. No, you won't get past me." he laughed again as he drew out a sword. Kagome squared her shoulders and prepared to fight...

"Think what you will, but I refuse to be defeated" Kagome snarled. This talking was useful; already her breath had caught up with her lungs. 

"Don't worry little one, you won't live to feel the shame of loss." That was the end of the talking. Kagome was off guard, and soon felt the pressure of a blade against her throat. Kagome swore her heart stopped in preparation for death. The youkai grinned and pulled away. Kagome felt a growl emerge from her recently spared throat. All these beasts ever did was play! It was annoying! Kagome tightened her grip on Mitsukaitou. In a rush of light and wind, she charged. Her sword point nestled itself in his neck. 

"Tell me now, how much more fun is it when you draw blood? Surely you would know! I'm certain you've taken human blood before." The demon pulled back from her blade, a line of blood tripping down his neck. He snorted disdainfully, and attacked. Kagome met his blows over and over, and returned them. The fighting pair became mere flashes of light and sounds of metal sliding and grinding against metal as the rival swords collided. With a resounding brilliance, they finally broke apart, both landing ten feet from their impact point, both panting and gasping for breath. 

Satoshi broke his concentration away from Kagome's fight long enough to realize his captors hadn't. He threw up his arms to free them, and then bashed his elbows into the guards' heads, successfully knocking them into an oblivion of unconsciousness. It was then the final security guard realized what was happening and forced Satoshi into a spar. 

Kagome let her gaze dart over to Satoshi's fight during the pause in her own. 

Good, she thought, I don't think my body would stand up to another three fights. That reflection finished, she charged her opponent once again, her mind focused on, "dodge, attack, block, dodge..."

"Who?" Asked a coolly disinterested voice. 

"We aren't sure, not about the woman with the sword. With her is a rebel security guard."  

"Well now, isn't _that_ fun!"

"Yes, fun, Sir, until she made it past every guard, save for Ushi." 

"Don't worry. It's still a game. Even if it is someone with enough gall to dislike me, she doesn't know it is I yet."

"But once she defeats Ushi...with the personality she has, she would certainly be another thorn in your side, master..."

"If she does defeat Ushi, she will have another opponent." A very controlled grin appeared beneath the baboon pelt. 

"Tenrai Uindo!" Kagome called, realizing that the continuation of this fight would take more energy out of her than borrowing use of the wind. The final obstacle, Ushi, lay in two pieces on the bloody earth. 

"Are you alright?" Satoshi asked concernedly. 

"Unn...perhaps." Kagome replied, dropping to one knee. She propped herself up against her sword, breathing heavily. 

"Rest a bit. There's no worries as to the head youkai, Kanji. He's just a frog youkai who boasts a fragment of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome stretched out her senses. 

"Yeah, a jewel shard, but something's strange, it's darker than most..."

"You can see them?"

"Uh huh...." she slapped her head, rising quickly. "Why didn't I see that before? I _knew_ that!" she stumbled toward the building sending out the signal of a Shikon shard. 

"Knew what? Hey, wait up, what are you talking about?"

"Naraku! He's manipulating this shard! I can't believe I didn't recognize this earlier..."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Tell me, what would make this town a strategic point for anything? Why would someone want dominance of it?"

"Well, I don't know much, but the castle where the Lord of the Western Lands resides is very near. Kanji talked about taking over..." Kagome stopped in mid haphazard step. 

"Western lands? Shit! Damn my luck to Hell! I'm going to have to get out of here SO fast. Oh, by the way, thanks for the information!"

"Ano...sure, I think..." Satoshi wasn't even going to ask why she's have to leave. 

"YOU! I should have known! Tell me, just where is Inuyasha? Did he finally _dump_ you?"

"Kagura!" Kagome shouted, adrenaline shooting through her veins, preparing her for battle...

Okay, you hate me. -_- Well, sorry I didn't tell you, but since my chapters were short, I decided to post them all together. Sors. Well, now you just have to read 7, 8, 9, and 10 all together. Be warned, 10 is pretty long compared to the two-page fight scenes. Be ready for 8 and 9 tomorrow. (For real this time)


	8. Onward and Upward: Kagura Flees

"Kagura!" Kagome shouted, adrenaline shooting through her veins, preparing her for battle... "Mou, what deity did I aggravate?" she added under her breath. 

"Naraku. Tell me, how is it you've gotten this far? You don't have your big brave Inuyasha here to protect you." Kagura more than expected Inuyasha to jump out from behind some building and contradict her, but he didn't. 

"Of course he isn't here! I'm fighting through on my own!"

"Foolish. It's all I would expect from a stupid girl like you anyway. But this ends. I'll kill you and this mutineer here and now."

"Not today Kagura!" Give up before you suffer the pain of defeat!" Kagura gave an undignified snort as she snapped her fan open. 

Oh man, this might turn out poorly. Doesn't Kagura control ALL of the wind in the surrounding area with that fan? Will I be able to use Tenrai Uindo? Kagome thought as the battle began. 

"Fuujin no Mai!"

"Tenrai Uindo!" A perfect wind blade formed and dissipated Kagura's. However, it's usefulness stopped there, as its force was spent on blocking Kagura's blades. 

"Ryuuja no Mai!"

"Tenrai Kasai!" Whips of red-white flame emerged from Mitsukaitou and wrapped themselves about the tornadoes, containing them in full. Kagome let soar another fire-blade to attack Kagura, who let out a scream of pain and anger upon contact. She rose from the ground, badly, though not mortally wounded. 

"This isn't over." She said, pulling a feather from her hair. 

"Damn straight!" Kagome responded, rushing forward at Kagura with Mitsukaitou in its katana form. Kagura dodged artfully, and prepared her fan for a counter attack, escape forgotten. 

"Ryuuja no Mai!"

"Tenrai Kasai! Haven't you figured out that I can block your wind attacks Kagura?"  

"Yes, which is why I call upon Shikabane Mai!" The corpses of the dead soldiers took up their swords and whirled about Kagome, slashing her over and over. 

Kuso. My body's out of strength... Kagome gritted her teeth. 

"Enjoying yourself there, Kagura?" Kagome called, trying to dodge the flying claws and blades. 

"Oh yes. I can't wait to tell Inuyasha his dear Kagome is dead!"

"She's not gone yet, Hag!" Kagura screamed as Satoshi's sword pierced her right arm, the fan clattering to the ground. The carcasses dancing about Kagome dropped to the ground, lifeless again. Instantly Kagura produced a feather, snatched her fan, and flew towards the Head Youkai's residence. 

"Follow her!" Kagome shouted, throwing her arm in indication to Kagura. Kagome herself was a bloody heap on the ground. Satoshi looked from her to Kagura, and then ran after the wounded demoness.  

"Kagura!" he called her attention, facing her down. She was holding the Shikon shard, black as tar. Blood was dripping from it, as well as the head youkai's hand. Kagura turned her red eyes on him. 

"Sorry, I'd love to chat, but I was just leaving."

"NO! Whatever your business, you're evil, and I won't permit you to live!" Satoshi thrust his sword at her time and time again, but never connected. 

"Pity. You do everything better when you're powered by anger, rather than purity, you know that?"

"That isn't true, witch. Why don't you just die!"

"Cause living is _so_ much better! Ta ta!"

"Naraku..." the Head Youkai growled angrily. Where blood dripped from Kanji's hand, the mud demons sprung up. "Traitor!" he shouter, the beings surging towards Kagura. 

"Ryuuja no Mai!" The tornadoes destroyed the beasts as soon as they were created. Kanji gave up that fight as useless and blood dripped in the place of monsters once again. "Goodbye!" Kagura called cheerfully, having obtained what she'd come for. However, once she got outside...

"Tenrai Uindo!"

"Fuujin no Mai!" 

"Tenrai Mizu!" Kagome's angry shout was accompanied by a biting slice of water. Kagura, however, escaped. Satoshi cast a glance at Kanji, who was sitting disconsolately on the ground. 

No worries about him, he thought, running out to Kagome. 

"I hope Naraku kills her." Kagome muttered darkly. 

"Care to fill me in?"

"Later. Right now I want to have at this youkai, what's his name?"

"Kanji. Look, you really don't look good; do you want to take a break first? He's not going anywhere..."

"I have to get out of here soon, I'm cornered like a cat chased by two dogs here. I don't want to talk about it now, let's just get to this Kanji before anything else happens."

"Sure. Let's go then." Satoshi took note that Kagome took particular care with her walking, her posture faultless, and each step deliberate, as if to prove herself...

Nice Reviews! Thanks! EPCB- Next chapter is plotful. ^_^ Hey guys, after I post 10 Imma edit 2-(what was it, 3?) Sorry for the general cheeseyness of them. ^_^'''  Well, I'll be on my way. 


	9. Tsukyo: Land of Life and Freedom

Kagome walked as strongly as she could. She felt Satoshi's glance upon her, and the intenseness of the situation hit her. If someone had told her a week ago what would happen, she would have thought they were crazy. As she walked through hallways and decorated rooms, she pondered how she really did end up here and what would happen after this. 

This is only one day, she thought incredulously. One day in a life I'll have forever. How did I pull myself into this, anyway? Why did I leave Inuyasha? I mean, I planned it, but never had a real reason, not that I could see. It's insane. Maybe I should go back to him and beg forgiveness as soon as this mess is over with. No. There's a reason. After all, this is life, right? I needed to get away from Inuyasha, because I am just a shard detector. He can deny it all he wants in his sentimental moments, but that's what I am. Well, I'm his friend, but I need more than that, and I can't get it from him. He's in love with Kikyo. That's reason two and three. First off, I can't stand for him to run off to be with her when she has to kill him. That gives me another one. Love always finds a way, right? Well, it's me. I'm going to find a way to help Kikyo, no matter what it takes. I'm sure there's a way to do something, I don't know, we could share this soul or something. I refuse to die, and I refuse to see Inuyasha dragged to hell because he's in love! His life is screwed up enough without that! 

"Kagome, we're here." Satoshi said, cutting off Kagome's thoughts. There was a distant look in her eyes, and he wondered if it was of exhaustion or gained by deep thought. Kagome's head snapped and her eyes focused on Kanji.

"You..." she said lowly, "what drove you to strike a deal with Naraku?" Kanji looked up at her with woeful eyes. 

"Power. I wanted to defeat the Lord Sesshomaru. With my ability to make mud-youkai coupled with a shikon shard..."

"You are FILTHY! YOU LET THEM KILL! YOU KILLED A CHILD! HOW MANY OTHERS?"

"Killing the humans here was just how they spent their time. It's not wrong, they're only humans." Kanji found himself looking down the blade of Mitsukaitou in very short order. 

"Take that back." Kanji shook his head nervously, backing up on all fours. "TAKE IT BACK! THOSE ARE LIVES OUT THERE! NOT TOYS! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" 

"Why, I rule this village. I might say I do a good job of it. I would rule the Western Lands just as well, if only that bastard Naraku hadn't taken his shard back. I have Sesshomaru on the run, you know."

"You fool. You think he would even break a sweat over a hundred thousand of your creations?"

"Of course! They're powerful!"

"Oh yes, powerful enough to be killed in mass numbers by someone who's never been in battle before! I'm surprised Sesshomaru hasn't just sent someone to kill you just so he could stop sending servants off to dispatch those things!"

"You...know him?" Kanji backed up further, though Mitsukaitou was buried in its sheath. "He says...that my demons are nothing?" Kagome decided to play along to get her point across.

"That's right. Nothing. He doesn't even notice them. That shard of yours meant nothing but the deaths of your own townsmen. You killed them, you and you alone."

"Well now, it isn't as though-"

"SHUT UP! Shut up and get out! Go way forever. If I ever hear of those 'demons' doing anything destructive again, I'll cut your hands off!"

"You can't-" Kanji began laughingly.

"Oh, I can alright. I want you out, now."

"You have no right to-"

"OUT!" she shouted, her voice echoing through the streets. People began filing out of their homes, wondering if it was safe. The dazed people's eyes were met with the tall, proud Kagome, Mitsukaitou looking it's horrific best, guiding Kanji out of the city. 

So, where do I go from here? Kagome wondered, vaguely regarding the people creating a path about her as she reared up Kanji. "I can't stay here, but what do I do if I move on? Why _don't_ I just go back to Inuyasha? I'm sure I can find help for Kikyo traveling with him. But, he doesn't want me to have anything to do with Kikyo, and besides that, he wouldn't leave me alone long enough to look for any leads. He would be too caught up in looking for shards. Speaking of which, I wonder what he's doing about that now...

The people in the crowd read the name inscribed into the sword as Kagome passed. They soon began to speak, the numbness leaving their souls as they realized what was happening. 

"MITSUKAI!" Several people began chanting, "MITSUKAI! MITSUKAI!" Kagome took no notice. Her thoughts were still whirling about her mind, consuming her. 

I told Sango I was going back to the group within three weeks, why would I say such a thing? Will I have the answers I'm looking for by then? Is that even possible? Where exactly am I going to go about searching for the solution to such a problem? Will anyone be able to answer me? Is there an elucidation? I don't know. But I do want to go back to Inuyasha, even though I don't. I can't bear his eyes to look so guilty or his motions to be so gentle. I'm going to make it okay for him, he can feel that I'm better off this way and have Kikyo. Inuyasha can be happy, as well as Kikyo. It's wrong that she should have to wander the Earth, living off of stolen souls. She shouldn't have to love Inuyasha in Hell, and she won't. I cannot let that be...It was then, when she'd reached the outskirts of the city, that she noticed the cheering crowd. 

"Umm..." Kagome had no clue what to say to the people, so she instead concentrated on Kanji. "This is the border between Tsukyo and the rest of the world. You will never again exist on this side of the line," she said, lowering her sword and drawing a line in the ground between herself and him. The people were utterly silent. "Run away," Kagome proclaimed icily. The youkai took a glance at the gleaming sword, the girl behind it, and the people all about her. A look found Satoshi that was nothing short of death. Then he ran. A deafening roar let up through the masses of liberated people. Upon seeing Kanji beyond visual contact, Kagome let out a weak moan and collapsed. Satoshi lifted her gently, and several people ushered him to an inn where she could rest. He was then shooed out of the room with the rest of the men as several young girls set about aiding the old medicine woman in patching Kagome's wounds.


	10. Resting, minus the rest

Kagome sighed as she stretched. She didn't really _want_ to wake up; it was more like she _had_ to. Something was off. 

"Well of course. I'm sleeping in a futon. I'm sore from fighting. Certainly things will feel wrong!" she assured herself quietly, rising. There was a hot spring nearby, and she was positive her body would feel better after a long soak. Cheers met her ears as she emerged from the inn. 

"Uhh, hi!" she stuttered, not quite sure what to say to these people who seemed ready to drop to their knees and worship _her _over Buddha himself. 

"Anything you desire, we shall fulfill to the best of our abilities!" a village woman cried. 

"Anything at all!" another assured.

"Well that's very nice, really, but I didn't destroy the demons for personal gain. You don't have to do anything for me! You have no debt."

"Gracious Mitsukai! Thank you for saving us" shouted a bowing man, outwardly discontented to offer her nothing.

"Wonderful Mitsukai!" several others took up, bowing. Kagome blushed. 

"Really, that's not at all necessary...I just wanted to take a bath..." she murmured. 

"Leave the girl alone! She must be exhausted." Ordered a young man. Kagome looked to her savior. He was tall with long black hair pulled into a low ponytail. 

"Thank you." She said. 

"It's the least I can do." She sighed. Well, so much for the, 'Now really, she isn't a god' phase. 

"I suppose." she sighed in resignation. With that, she headed off to the spring. Not to her surprise, most young women followed her. She decided to do her best to ignore them. She quickly scanned the area for any offending men, and upon finding none, stripped down and slipped into the water. A content sigh escaped her lips. As expected, she was soon surrounded with the village females. 

"How are you so strong?"

"Yes, tell us, how is it a mere woman such as ourselves could defeat so many foe!"

"Well, uhh, I'm a miko. That gives me the spiritual power to properly use my youkai strength."

"You're a youkai?!" one of them cried fearfully.

"No, no, no, I'm a hanyou. I'm friendly! Really!" she said with a smile, holding her hands up in mock surrender. A sigh of relief escaped the small crowd, but tension remained. 

"If you're hanyou, why is it you look human? There's no sign of youkai blood about you!"

"I'm not _fully _hanyou."

"How does this come to be?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. The facts are clear; I came here to defeat demons, I saved your village, and soon I must move on."

"How soon will you be leaving?" one asked desperately. 

"Probably today. I'm sure you need to make repairs."

"Oh, but so soon?"

"I can't stay in one place for very long."

"Why is this?"

"Long story. You remember the woman demon who flew on a feather?"

"Yes."

"Well, her master, Naraku, is after me for the Shikon no Tama fragments I have. Therefore anyone around me will be in danger. Aside from that, I used to travel with a group of people. However, I'm trying to avoid them just now. If I stay, Inuyasha will pick up my scent."

"Inuyasha!"

"That is your traveling partner!"

"He's _evil_!"

"Oh no! Inuyasha is good!" with that, Kagome proceeded to tell her best recollections of Inuyasha, as well as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. She conveniently left out her history from the future, Kikyo, and many other things she would rather forget at the moment. While forgetting her mission for self-clarity, forgetting the downfalls of her companions, she wanted nothing more than to _be with them_ again. 

"Wow!"

"We've heard such _bad _things about Inuyasha! You make him sound so wonderful though." 

"Well, he's anything but perfect. No one is perfect."

"You are, Mitsukai. You came here and saved us with no thought of yourself. You fought peerlessly. You are able to run from all of these people, the evil Naraku, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku; and all you want is to help others while evading them all! You truly are a mitsukai." Kagome blushed fiercely. Had she glorified herself in the stories? No, she hadn't _thought_ so. 

If others can say I'm a mitsukai, if they believe me perfect...

"I'm not so wonderful as that. Really. I'd much rather you called me Kagome."

"Kagome...that's such a pretty name."

"It will be the name of my first daughter!"

"Well if you really like it so much as that..." she mumbled. 

"Oh yes! It's beautiful."

"Thank you!" Kagome said brightly. She dashed up to the shore to grab her kimono. She noticed that the tear had been sewn back together quite well. She'd washed her hair and body while telling stories, but the little issue of her clothing still remained. She dunked it into the water, instantly drowning the scent of blood it gave off. She grabbed at another of plants and began to scrub the dress violently. The village women watched silently, almost scared to ask if she wanted help. Women hated blood. It was their nature. (But, of course, the village healer wasn't bothered by it at all.) They wouldn't offer to wash that yukata, only if she asked. Kagome seemed more than happy to do it herself though. Once the redness was gone, she sighed, laying it over a sun covered rock. She then began to gossip with the women, asked them what they would do now, how life had been before, did they have intendeds, things of that nature. They were more than happy to give answers and shoot back questions. After an hour, she sighed and slid over to the rock, grabbed her kimono, and headed to the shore to get dressed. 

Inuyasha was not happy. Just as he had thought, Sango _did_ know something. She'd just told him Kagome's plans. He'd wanted to throttle her all over again. How could someone who was supposed to be your friend let you walk into a deathtrap?

"Inuyasha, you have to understand, I wanted to tell you, I really did, but she wanted to do this on her own, and I couldn't disrespect that. Inuyasha, if she's okay, don't go to her. Don't let her know I betrayed her, okay?" Sango pleaded. Miroku couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Inuyasha wouldn't respond. He wasn't sure if it was for lack of compliance or anger at Sango. Probably both. Sango let out an immense sigh and returned to her place on Kirara so that they could rush again. 

Within an hour they were at Tsukyo. Inuyasha visibly cringed from the scent of blood. It was everywhere. The ground was red-brown from dried lakes of it. Buildings were smeared with the substance. All around, people were working. Many older women were washing buildings with water. Children were sweeping away whole layers of the ground, trying to reach an area untainted by the wretched substance they'd practically been bathed in since they were born. 

"Excuse me, have you seen Kagome?" Shippo asked one of the old women frantically. 

"Kagome?" the old woman replied blankly.

"She's this tall," began Sango, indicating a height with her hands, "She has long black hair, a green kimono..."

"OH! You mean Mitsukai!"

"No old lady, her name is Kagome. Where is she?" asked the only person capable of such rudeness. 

"She is Mitsukai to us. She saved us. She is bathing with the other young women right now. Do you wish to thank her as well? Or are you some demon come to prove himself by fighting her?"

"Neither. I'm here to put her where she fucking belongs." 

"Inuyasha! You promised you wouldn't!"

"Iie. You asked me to, I never gave an answer one way or the other. KAGOME!" he shouted. Kagome's ears perked. 

"Kuso," she murmured. The young village girls looked at her in astonishment. They certainly hadn't expected this cultured savior of theirs to be so crass! Kagome walked calmly into the open. She would not show weakness or any sign that she wanted to return. When she reached the square, there stood Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.  

"Kagome." Inuyasha growled lowly. Gods she looked different while so utterly the same. Her kimono was slightly damp, clinging to her lean body. Her hair was straight from the heaviness of water. She looked utterly composed. Her feet were just a bit more than shoulder width apart; one hip cocked up to support her hand. Her bangs were swept back to each side instead of covering her face as they usually did. 

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Come on." 

"Sorry Inuyasha, I can't do that." To Inuyasha's displeasure, a crowd was forming, mostly of young women who had obviously been bathing with kagome.

"And why not?"

"I have to be on my own Inuyasha."

"No you don't. What you did here was stupid. What if you had been hurt, what if you had been _killed_, Kagome? Did you think of that? You would have died without anyone. You would die guilty."

"Guilty, Inuyasha? Guilty of what?"

"You never said goodbye, Kagome." The girls sighed dreamily. 

"Wow, he came all this way just to see her!" 

"Isn't that romantic?"

"NO!" he growled. "Romantic nothing! Kagome, you are the shard detector, you belong with us."

"A shard detector? Is that all I am, Inuyasha?"

"Hai. It's all you'll ever be to anyone! Now come here!" Inuyasha's ears were met with boos from Kagome's fan club. 

"After you insulted me like that? I don't think so Inuyasha. Bye everyone, thank you for having me. I'll come back someday!" and with that she began to run, then leap from tree to tree upon reaching the woods. Inuyasha was in hot pursuit. 

"You can't outrun me Kagome."

"No, you're right." She said, suddenly stopping. He stopped in shock. "SIT, SIT, SIT!" she took off again, a three-minute head start over Inuyasha. He wouldn't catch her if she could do anything about her scent. As if responding to her needs, the breeze picked up, scattering her scent into pools and false leads. She shivered involuntarily. There was something so strange about the way the wind seemed to help her. 

Oh well. She continued to run, completely feeling her body, being aware of every bone, every muscle, every ligament, and every tissue there. She could feel and hear her heartbeat. Everything was a beautiful harmony to her. After an hour, she stopped running to rest. She felt that she would need it, and Inuyasha was no threat at the moment. She couldn't stop feeling guilty for what she'd said to her friend. She knew that she was just that, his friend, yet she'd pushed him to deny her even that. She hated running from him, it felt wrong in more ways than she could measure. It couldn't be helped though. Being alone was just what she needed for a while, and there was no better place than a time where there was no GPS or police, no school friends or peer pressure to influence any decision she made. She had one mission to fulfill, and then she could stop running. Then things would be normal again.

 The wind pushed west. It blew Kagome's hair about wildly, as well as the slack material of her kimono. She sighed and began slowly walking in the direction of the breeze. Whatever lay ahead, the wind hadn't let her down yet. 

Kagome saw a small town before after only half a mile. Small though it was, the buildings were grand, and obviously rich. Youkai children scurried about their mother's feet. All but one. It was a little dog demon. She was wearing a nice light blue kimono that could do with a wash. She looked lost. Kagome took a guess at why by the way people looked at herself, as well as the girl. 

She must be hanyou, and this is a youkai town...Kagome felt a deep pang of sympathy for this little girl, who by human standards, looked to be about ten. The youkai mothers hustled their children around the girl, spitting rude remarks. 

"Mom?" She called vacantly, "Mommy?" 

"Your mother is dead Kasseri. Get used to it." Said a tall youkai male. He looked like a fox demon. 

"Mom?" she persisted, like a little bird's chirp, "Mom?" The youkai male still stood over her. Kagome was overcome, and found herself closing the distance between herself and the little girl. 

"Hi there. My name's Kagome. What's yours?"

"Mom?"

"Her name is Kasseri. She's a half breed." Unlike most demons, this man did not say 'half breed' with disgust. "Both of her parents were inu-hanyous. Her father died about seven years ago, her mother went about a week ago. No one can get her to respond. I've tried to look out for her, but I've got my own kits to worry about..."

"I see. Kasseri, My name is Kagome. I'm going to take care of you now, okay?" She said, looking into the girl's eyes. 

"Mom?"

"Sure. You can call me 'Mom' if you want!"

"...You'll be nice too?" She asked, her voice small and timid. The man was still there, and looked shocked. 

"Of course I'll be nice! You're my baby now." The little girl nodded. Kagome stood and held her hand to Kasseri. She took it in her little one. 

"Thank you for taking her. I was friends with her parents. I would take her it, but I can't. I trust you will keep her safe like your own pup." Kagome's eyes softened. 

"But of course. Might I ask your name?"

"Shakuhou. Come back Kagome. This town looks down on hanyous, but ask for me and you shouldn't have too much hassle."

"I'd be glad. But now, I really must be moving on." She said as the wind tugged at her clothes. 

"Wait, you should know, Kasseri was trained with spiritual powers a while back, keep an eye on her."

"I would anyway. Good-bye Shakuhou. I'm glad to know there truly are kind youkai out there." With those words, she indicated Kasseri to get onto her back, and she took off with the wind. 

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, wherever the wind takes us!"

"You are the wind."

"What?"

"You are the wind."

"I heard you, I meant to ask 'what do you mean?'"

"You felt the special wind. I saw you."

"Special wind?" Kagome asked thoughtfully.

"Uh huh. I feel it too. Shakuhou said it was because of the school."

"What school is that?"

"The one Keade-sama ran. That was a long time ago though. I haven't seen her for a long time. She taught us to do stuff we could use if we were in trouble. Like stuff mikos learn, but you don't have to be a miko to use. Like to feel the wind. It tells you what to do. Everybody has the ability to feel the wind, they just don't learn it."

"Oh." Said Kagome. She thought about this a moment. Keade taught a school to learn your natural talents. Kasseri could feel this strange wind as well. But hers must be different. Everyone had his or her own wind. Everyone on Earth. Wow. She was destined to take care of this little girl. That would be okay. She didn't want to travel alone anyway. Little girls were always pleasant company. 

"Anyway, your wind is different. Like _wind _wind instead of spiritual wind." She continued.

"Is that so?" Kagome responded, disconnected at the moment. Her thoughts were on the scent of one particular hanyou drifting lazily towards them in the afternoon breeze. 

"Where are we going?" she asked again. 

"Wherever the wind takes us." Kasseri smiled. 

"Okay. What do you have on your necklace?" She asked, fingering the jewel fragment, which had worked its way around to Kagome's back. 

"That's part of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said informingly, being careful to _stay_ downwind of Inuyasha. 

"The Shikon no Tama that all the people in Edo talk about?"

"Uh huh!"

"I thought it was bad."

"Only before they're purified."

"How do they get purified?"

"I touch them."

"You have to touch _all_ of them?"

"Yes. It's no problem though. I have to collect them all anyway, to keep them away from bad demons."

"What if a good demon had them?"

"I would still have to take them. It's my job to put the entire jewel together again."

"What will happen then?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure. We can't very well destroy it, that would just shatter it again..." Kagome trailed off, thinking of just what she would do. 

"You won't go away, will you?"

"No! _That_ definitely _won't_ happen. Don't worry."

"Mommy!" she shrieked, successfully stopping Kagome in her tracks. Immediately before them was none other than Kouga. 

"Hey Kagome!" He said smoothly.

"Hello Kouga-kun."

"Where'd you get the kid?"

"Her _name_ is Kasseri. I found her."

"Well that's nice. So, I noticed that you happen to be short one man in your life and-"

"Don't bother Kouga." Kagome said with a flat face. "I'm happy manless, thanks." 

"Oh come on Kagome! You're going to raise a pup by yourself? Single mothers are _very_ out of fashion." Kagome felt Kasseri's grip tighten on her shoulders. 

"See you Kouga. I really don't have time right now."

"Wait a minute Kagome. You aren't getting away before you tell my why you have the blood of a dog demon."

"Sure I am! TA!" She leapt off, knowing fully that Kouga would keep up without effort, but feeling safer running. 

"I mean it Kagome. That filthy dog didn't mate with you then leave you, did he?" Kouga asked, genuine concern in his voice. 

"No Kouga-kun. As a matter of fact he's after me right now, so if you don't mind I really need to go."

"_You_ left _him_ then?"

"Mi ni oboe no nai koto da! Inuyasha and I are _not_ mates! Kouga, just let me get away from here!" she said frantically, feeling the wind shift. Inuyasha would pick up her scent any second now.

"Well don't tell him that Kagome! He'll get the idea that you'll be with him." Said Inuyasha, appearing from nowhere. 

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" she cried. "MOU! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

"Deserve what? I'm saving your lame ass from Kouga, ag_ain-_"

"Saved her from me? She didn't NEED saving!"

"Oh yeah? Like you wouldn't have done something to her!"

"I'd never so something that could hurt dear Kagome!" 

"SURE, because running off with her whenever you get the chance isn't beyond mentally scarring!"

"Why don't we let Kagome answer that!" they turned to where Kagome had been, only to find that she was there no more. 

"See what you did?"

"Me, YOU scared her off!" 

Kagome sighed as she ran. At least their trivial arguments made a nice distraction, if nothing else. Once she was a good distance away, she found a decent sized cave carved out of a hillside. She went in, and it was a mess. Leaves and loose dirt covered the ground. She found a pine tree and slashed off a small branch to use as a broom. 

"Me too?" Kasseri asked. 

"Hmm? Oh, if you want to." Kagome said, reaching up for another branch that Kasseri could use. The two of them spent an hour sufficiently cleaning out leaves and bugs and stomping the ground smooth. Kagome built a fire pit just outside of it. Kagome sighed. She could imagine a little village nearby. Maybe she and her child lived here in this hut. She would send her daughter into town for vegetables while she hunted. Perhaps a man would be courting her, willing to be the child's new parent with her. Kagome wondered if what she really wanted to do was settle down in this time. Would it ever be possible? Could she ever just stop everything? 

"Mommy?"

"Yes Kasseri?"

"I'm hungry."

"Me too! Let's see if we can catch something, hmm?"

"Okay!" the duo managed to get two rabbits. Kagome was careful with the skins. She would clean them later. Then if she collected enough, she could make Kasseri her own bag. Maybe she'd catch some birds one day and buy some cloth to make her a pillow. Things really changed when you had a child to think about. Things changed a lot... 

"Time for bed." 

"Oh, but I'm not tired!"

"That's okay, we're getting up early tomorrow and traveling all day."

"Fine." She sighed. Kagome laid a thin blanket down for Kasseri to lay on so that she wouldn't get dirty. Once the girl was asleep, Kagome went back outside to the fire. 

"Mitsukaitou, you've served me well. Tell me, why the wind? What is so special about the wind? What does it have to do with me?" she asked the sword quietly. Not unexpectedly, there was no answer. She sighed and went back within the cave. She involuntarily found herself sitting with her arms and legs crossed, Mitsukaitou between her arms. Kagome thought of how Inuyasha had slept this way and sighed. 

How could only three days seem so long? Like years...Kagome fell asleep, the fire reflecting on the gold teardrops of Mitsukaitou's hilt. 

This is 11 pages. Don't expect normal chapters to be that long. ^_^ I only let it get so long because this one's all conversation. A filler chapter, is what it started as. ^_^' Kinda funny, huh? Well, anyway, yeah. 

I find it highly interesting that "Kago" means "fault or mistake," as well as "Divine protection." That may just be a coincidence though, because "me" means, "eye." Still, the "Kago" may have been intentional when Rumiko named our dear heroin, seeing as she's got miko powers and all that jazz, if you're going to go with the, "divine protection" definition. Isn't it strange, though, that the word for divine protection is the same as that for fault? Kind of ironic...ANYWAY, one of the people who reviewed for chapter 8 is going to be very happy when I finally get around to posting the relationships. Once more, I'm **_NOT GOING TO TELL YOU! YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT THE COUPLES FOR YOURSELF! _**Thanks for all the reviews! Chapters 1, 2, and 3 will be edited by Wednesday. 1 might be fixed by 9 o'clock tonight, if not, check for it on Monday!


	11. Children Suffer

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 52 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!! *Screams and jumps up and down* **I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **My life is complete. *Sighs* Well, that's done. To everyone who reviewed, your thank you is at the bottom. 

Kagome awoke to the sunshine that forced its way into the cave. She moaned lightly. The effects of Tsukyo still hadn't worn off in full, and the marathon running that had followed sharpened them. She looked back into the cave and saw Kasseri's body squirming, fighting consciousness. Kagome giggled. 

"Up now. We should be moving. It's a beautiful day." Kagome said to her. 

"Iuanna." Kasseri murmured groggily. "Ired..." 

"Care to translate all that?" This was accompanied by a giggle from Kasseri. 

"I _said_ 'I don't want to, I'm tired.'" 

"Well get up anyway!"

"But-"

"Get up now. We have to move. Unless, of course, you want to face Kouga and Inuyasha again." With a vigorous shake of her head, Kasseri stood and folded the blanket she'd slept on while Kagome put out the fire. 

"Where are we going today?"

"Well, we're going east. We have to get out of Sesshomaru-sama's territory, or we'll have another demon on our tail."

"Okay. What's for breakfast?" 

"We're getting some bread in the next town. We can have that as we go." Kagome had plenty of money, having long since sold the money of her time to store owners, calling it art, giving her plenty of cash for day-to-day life. 

"That sounds fine." After a few moments of walking, Kasseri heaved a sigh. 

"Yes?" Kagome asked, looking down on the child's head. 

"I'm _BORED_!"

"Already?"

"Yeah already!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know! Can you tell me a story?"

"What do you want a story about?"

"A princess, a dragon, a prince, a bunch of youkai, oh, and MAGIC!"

"I don't know about all that! Let's see...

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Migoto. She lived in a palace far away from any other, all the way in the corner of the Eastern Lands. She didn't want to live all alone, but she had no choice; Migoto was the captive of an evil dragon who would keep her there forever. Living by herself, she had plenty of time to perfect he magic, which she planned to someday use against the dragon." As they neared the village, Kagome noticed something strange about the air, it was chalky and acidic. "But then the prince came and saved her the end." She rushed on, jog-trotting towards the village.

"That was short," Kasseri complained, chasing after Kagome.

"What's the matter with the air?" Kagome asked aloud.

"It's smoke, from straw grass and clay" Kasseri replied calmly. She supposed Kagome must have lead a sheltered life up to this point, if she didn't know the smell. 

"Like a burning house?" Kagome cried hysterically. 

"Well, yeah."

"You _could_ have said that before."

"Well you only had to ask."

"Don't be difficult, c'mon. There might be people trapped." Kagome rushed into the thick air. "Kasseri, can you breathe alright?"

"Yeah, I'm used to it, they burned houses all the time back home." Kagome received a mental shock at this, but continued on, her hand holding fast with Kasseri's. It wasn't long before they were at the site, a small hut on the very edge of town was burring quickly, the thatch roof caved in. Two young children were outside, a boy and a girl, the boy scratching desperately at the wall. Both of them were coughing through the smoke. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Kagome shouted, pushing Kasseri back with the girl as she pulled the boy away from the fire-ridden building. It was then she noticed that they were kitsunes. The boy anyway, the girl seemed to be a hanyou. 

"My mom!" the boy cried, "My mom's in there! The door is blocked off, my mom's in there!"

"Alright, stay back, Kasseri, you too." Kagome said. With ease, Mitsukaitou ripped a hole in the burning wall. Kagome rushed in and quickly found a female fox demon, unconscious. Kagome pulled her out as quickly as she could, Running them both back out of the house. A few moments later, the back wall fell in as well. It didn't take long for the rest of the mud hut to deteriorate into nothing, the fire dying for lack or material. 

"What happened?" Kasseri asked quietly. While the children were okay other that singed fur and a few cuts, their mother was still in the realm of oblivion. 

"They burned it." The boy replied. 

"Who?" Kagome asked angrily. 

"The...the villagers...our neighbors..." said the little girl, tears brimming over her pretty eyes. Kagome's eyes looked at the children intently.

"You're sure?"

"I SAW THEM!" the boy screamed. He dropped to his knees, crying, "I saw them..." Kagome touched his shoulder to comfort him. He looked up at her. Kagome noticed that his facial structure was different from the kitsune-youkai she'd seen; it was more angular and delicate, as was the girl's and their mother. Kagome looked down into the boy's eyes, and she saw it:  the townspeople, shouting, the torches, burning, the spinning world as the fire took down the roof, all in flashes of instants. 

"Poor thing..." Kagome murmured, stooping to her knees, hugging the two children. Kasseri stood nearby quietly, understanding their need for comfort. "Don't worry guys, your mom's gunna be okay, and the villagers will leave you alone, and it's going to be alright." Kagome soothed. Before long, the children's tears subsided and Kagome rose. 

"What have you done?" shouted an angry villager, "They live now! This was not to be!"

"Why did you try to kill these people?" Kagome shouted angrily, the young boy's story confirmed. 

"Why? WHY? Because hanyous are the worst trouble there is! They curse our crops and jinx our homes!"

"What proof have you?"

"None is needed! This is well known, simple as that!"

"You're a fool. FOOL! As anyone in Tsukyo would tell it, you're all fools."

"What have you to say of Tsukyo, fellow human? My sister resides there." Asked the villager, suddenly placid. 

"Safe, I warrant, if so because of me, as human I am not. Hanyou am I as any of these, and better than you all for it."

"None of it, you're human!"

"Test me not, villager. You've all tried to kill innocent children for something you have no evidence of! Shame upon your heads, for the rest of your lives!" Kagome gently lifted the unconscious kitsune youkai and continued east, three children at her heels. 

With a slow 20 miles behind them, Kagome stopped to set up camp for the night. The children's mother was still lifeless, the matter concerning Kagome, though the heartbeat remained. 

"Is Mama okay?" asked the girl as Kagome went about clearing a place for a fire, Kasseri gathering wood. 

"Sure. She just needs to rest. Everything will be okay, don't you worry about that."

"Ok..." she replied doubtfully, looking at her mother's limp form. 

"So what's the story with you guys, anyway?" Kagome asked the boy, who was returning with Kasseri, having opted for helping with kindling gathering. 

"Well, I'm Xiao, and my sister is Yu-Lin."

"Aren't those Chinese names?"

"Yeah. Mom's Chinese. Dad saved her from over there and brought her back here (cause he was Japanese). But, see, he was there on a business trip, he was human. So, he's dead now. My dad was Chinese, but Yu-Lin's was the new dad; so she's only half demon. Anyway, all the villagers there hated up 'cause they thought Dad would never, 'stoop to such levels as marrying a dog' so they decided that Mom put a spell on him, and it was awful. We only stayed because the town reminded us of him."

"Those were terrible people," Kasseri stated angrily. 

"Glad _someone_ agrees." Xiao replied, achieving a blush from the young inu-hanyou. The tint of Kasseri's cheeks didn't escape Kagome. 

Puppy love, she thought happily, that's so cute! What am I going to do with these guys though? I mean, their mother is alive, but is she going to recover? If she doesn't, I can't keep Xiao and Yu-Lin with me, that's certain. I'm going to have enough of a problem with Kasseri once I find Kikyo. Everything gets so complicated this way; it almost makes me understand why Inuyasha is so against stopping to help people sometimes. And yet, isn't it worth it? Kagome wondered as images of her friends surged her mind. She looked off to the children, who were all three playing some game of their own creation. A smile took the place of Kagome's thoughtful frown. 

"Kagome! Play with us!" said Yu-Lin with a giggle, tugging on Kagome's hand. Kagome laughed herself solely for the young girl's eagerness. 

"Sure! What are we playing?" 

"Good guy/Bad guy!" she said with a very serious tone. "Xiao's the bad guy."

"Great, let's play!" said Kagome, excited to do something mindless for a while. 

Inuyasha sighed angrily. There had been no sign of Kagome for two days. It was really starting to get annoying. Sango continued to assure him that she knew nothing of the plans after Tsukyo. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he could believe her or not at this point. At that he looked towards the girl. She was with Miroku, of course, and she looked off every few minutes. This wasn't lost on the man next to her. 

"Are you worried for Kagome, Sango?" Miroku asked, looking down on his partner.

"I...I don't even know that for sure now. It seems that she can handle herself, to hear it from Tsukyo's villagers. But still, she doesn't know what's out there. Luck could turn against her at any time, and that's...it's that which concerns me."

"I understand. I think we all worry of that very thing now, even Shippo, if in more simplistic terms. But, didn't she tell you she would return soon? Within three weeks?"

"Yes, she did, but..."

"It doesn't give her a big window to be injured."

"Yeah, so just stop worrying about that stupid wench and quit your distress," commanded Inuyasha, jumping into the conversation, "You're really starting to bother me." Sango let out a breath. It had almost seemed like he was anxious for Kagome, or he maybe had confidence in her, but it hadn't lasted for long. 

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL, INUYASHA?" she shrieked angrily, falling against Miroku.  

"Has it occurred to you that I'm NOT?"

"But Inuyasha, you care for Kagome, do you not?" questioned Miroku, looking over at Inuyasha. 

"No. I don't care at all. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT THE BITCH DOES!"

"You wouldn't care if she died?" he persisted. Shippo looked at Miroku with wide eyes at the possibility of Kagome's death. Inuyasha's erratic behavior didn't help at all. 

"Let her die." He replied lowly. 

"You don't mean it Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, speaking for the first time in days. 

"Leave me alone." Inuyasha muttered, speeding ahead of the group.

"Inuyasha, it's okay to care about her. Why can't you just-" Sango began hesitantly.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouted, running further ahead, out of hearing distance.

Kagome sat down with the children, preparing them for sleep. Not a lot of distance had been covered that day, and they were still in the Western Lands. Kagome had made up her mind during dinner; the children and their mother would live in Keade's village. If the mother didn't pull through, Kagome was sure that someone there would take care of them. It was best; people there knew her and they knew hanyous.  Aside from that, it wasn't far. With decent conditions and fast travel, they could be there in a day. Having a plan set her mind in a greater sense of ease than she'd been in since finding the trio. 

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You gunna tell that story the right way?" 

"Once upon a time, far, far away, a princess was captive to a dragon..."

"Lord Sesshomaru, the reports from Tsukyo," said a servant, bowing as he handed Sesshomaru a thick scroll. 

"You're dismissed." The youkai lord responded, taking the parchment. Tsukyo didn't hold any particular worry for him, but he was duty-bound as it's leader to protect it. He knew something had happened to the leader, as he would never let his citizens be killed, but Sesshomaru couldn't prove it, and therefore could do nothing. For the past days, however, a surplus number of reports had been coming in from the city, but he'd not time to read them. It wasn't until now that he could read them all. What he'd expected the information to concern wasn't what he found in writing. 

A new leader by the name of Satoshi had taken over the town, and was making constant improvements. It was not he, though, that had destroyed the demons that had over-ridden the city, but a girl who had mysteriously disappeared afterwards, chased by Inuyasha. 

Who would that fool brother of mine bother chasing after? Sesshomaru wondered, flipping through the combined civilian reports, each telling of the fights, the wonderful "Mitsukai." As he neared the end of the third page, an artist had drawn a picture of the girl. Sesshomaru found himself looking at the inky eyes of Inuyasha's companion...

**REVIEWERS!! (From chapters 9 and 10)**

****

SilentDark: Hallo thar! Thank ya MUCH for the WONDEEFUL compliment!

Inushemiko: SO GLAD TO SEE SOMEONE COME BACK!!!! 

Nianna: Well, slow update, but here ya go!

Animechickie: ALL HAIL COMIC RELIEF! 

Rosemary: I'm not telling! ^_____________________________^

Bob the Blizard: Aww! You like me! You really like me! I got the idea from...uh...I'm not        quite sure...but it sure is turning out well!

SilverRubyDragon: But of course!

Inushemiko: BACK AGAIN!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!

blulily07: Romance, yes, can't tell, Satoshi now rules Tsukyo

DevilWench: ANOTHER REOCCURING REVIEWER! I LOVE YOU MUCHNESS!!!!

Dragonsbane: Yesh, lovely, init?

Xnycz azn angelx: thanks for taking the time to talk to me! And VERY thank you for the praise! 

SilentDark: YOU RETURN! YYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!

EPCB: Geeze, glad you FINALLY got here! My god, it only took a week of badgering!

****


	12. Awakening

I'm sorry! You don't understand! First I was sick, then I had swim practice, and then, oh my god, WRITER'S BLOCK!!! But was it NORMAL WB? HELL NO! I'd already typed half of the chapter, and then I had to stop, then when I came back to it I couldn't re-enter the train of thought, so PEOPLE! I had to delete 4 ½ pages and then re-write them to what you're now reading, SO PITY ME, DON'T BE ANGRY!! ^_^ In other news, the house of local author Lovely Moonlight Maiden is covered in 18 inches of snow. Back to you, other miscellaneous reporter dude no one listens to anyway. Anyway, CHAPTER HO!

Oh, btw, I was so miffed about deleting all that, you'll have to guess who's saying some stuff, cause I didn't put no "he said she said he responded they exclaimed blah blah blah"

"Xiao, where are you? Xiao? Yu Lin?"

"Not too loudly, you'll wake them."

"Who are you?" a finally conscious Mei Lin asked blurrily. 

"My name's Kagome, all around good guy!"

"I see. Where are my children?" she asked distrustfully. Kagome pointed across the dying fire where there were three sleeping children. Mei Lin nodded in satisfaction. 

"And, where are we?"

"Just on the edge of the Western Lands. We'll be out tomorrow, on to a town where you can have a new home, you'll be okay there; I've got resources. She'll make sure no one bothers you, if anyone would." 

"Why should I trust you? I don't know you, why should you do all of this?"

"Well, that's just the kind of person I am!" Kagome said with a smile. "Besides, I've gotten you this far." Mei Lin sighed deeply. 

"I never thought they would do that."

"No one would."

"This, place, we're going to, they leave hanyous alone? Because my daughter, Yu Lin-"

"I know. They've told me everything I could need to know (they're darlings). And yes. Well, I suppose. They're used to them, anyway. It'll be fine."

"Are the kids okay?"

"Yes, there were just a few little cuts that have probably healed by now anyway."

"By now... How long has it been?"

"When the sun rises in a few hours I'll say yesterday afternoon."

"That's not too long."

"No, not at all, to consider the situation. Well of course, you're a full youkai, so I guess that's expected, but, you know, that's just kinda beyond the point," Kagome finished sheepishly. 

"Which leads me to ask you of your blood. Sorry if it's intrusive, but, the scent of your blood is just confusing, if you see..."

"Long story short--blood transfusion. Human-gone-hanyou-but-not-quite."

"Interesting...I think...How did you come upon us?"

"Traveling. Right now my daughter and I are trying to get out of the Western Territory."

"Whatever for? It's beautiful land."

"Oh yes, the area is nice enough, but I've got a bad history with Sesshomaru-sama."

"You fought him and cam out _alive_?"

"Oh no! I used to travel with his brother, and they didn't exactly get along. Inuyasha's the one that did the fighting."

"Sounds...fun."

"Well it was, sort of. There's never a dull moment with that bunch. I'm going to re-join them soon, if everything works out, which is why I need to cover a lot of ground."

"We've slowed you then, I'm sorry."

"Not at all! I'd take another week of not traveling if it was to help someone."

"You're a very good person."

"Thank you, that's kind to say. However, I think we should rest now, you'll be especially busy in the morning."

"Yes?"

"Your children of course. They won't be able to force them off of you!"

"Of course, how could I not think of that? Thank you, Kagome. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for saving me and my children."

"Who needs repayment?" 

The dawn dropped into the sky with its ever-beautiful grace. Hues of the rainbow tried valiantly yet unsuccessfully to hide a shy sun from view. Kagome sighed, loving the sight. She could see the river that separated the Western Lands from those Central, they were almost in safe territory. With that happy thought, Kagome began to make breakfast for the group.

"I smell food..." Xiao murmured sleepily, not quite opening his eyes.

"Me too," said Yu Lin, pulling herself up. "MOMMY!" she hollered, seeing her mother sitting before her. 

"Mom?" Xiao asked hopefully, "MOM!" both children leapt into their mother's waiting arms. Kagome looked over and smiled. It reminded her of the way her family was when she was young:  everyone was close. She sighed as she placed portions of food onto plates she'd brought with her. 

"What are we doing now, Mom?" Xiao asked curiously, munching on his breakfast. 

"We're going to follow Kagome to a new village where we can live." 

"Okay, then what?"

"We'll build ourselves a house."

"Better than the last one?"

"Much better."

"Then?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to go from there."

"Okay. Kasseri, wanna play?"

"Yeah! C'mon Yu Lin!"

"No, I want to stay with Mommy."

"Suit yourself. You're It Kasseri!" Kasseri and Xiao ran about with their game until Yu Lin reluctantly left her mother to join them, their laughter irresistible. 

"I suppose we ought leave soon?"

"How are you feeling?" 

"Oh, I'm quite well, thank you."

"Then traveling should be okay. Let's allow them to play a bit more, then we'll go," replied Kagome, cleaning the camping area to lessen the chances of Inuyasha tracing her from it. 

It's strange that I am here, though. I never thought a moment that I'd risk being someplace under the influence of Sesshomaru, even with Inuyasha. I'll have to get used to it though, because Inuyasha...he will have Kikyo to protect. "Man..." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"You're okay?" 

"Oh, yeah. Just thinking is all."

"Okay then, if you're sure. I think we ought to go now."

"Sounds good." With that, the group began east. 

Inuyasha, if you're there..? Kagome thought, falling behind. What then..?

"Kagome-chan!"

"Coming, Yu Lin!"

Again, I'm so so sorry. -_- Yeah, I talk about being sorry, then give you a short filler chapter. Wow, I've got a ton of great reviews! Thanks! 

Lady Distain-Sesshomaru is tucked away in his castle like a good little doggie.

Sesshie- Because Shippo is with Inuyasha. Don't worry though, they do get reunited.

Snowecat-Yeah, I do need to re-re-edit from 1-5 or so. And, Inu's being defensive of his feelings, AND, there is mention of                                  that stuff when we get Kagome to Kikyo in two or three chapters.

Matt the Hanyou- cause I was in a weird-ass mood and have been force-fed Romeo and Juliet.


	13. Then I'll wait, too

These past three chapters (this one included) have simply **refused** to be written. It's so annoying, to you guys too, I'm sure. Over this very short, half used, over-deserved vacation, I'm going to try getting at least two chapters out between studying for ten chapter long semester tests for History, English, Math (3 chapters only, I confess), Theatre, French, Health, and Science. Not to mention I've taken it upon myself to learn Japanese. ^_^ 

So, I'm just asking you guys to bear with me now, and enjoy the chapter!

Becoming steadily more visible along the horizon was a small village, bordered on one side by a forest and considerable springs on another. Kagome smiled to herself as she looked to her left, where a group of people walked with her. She still couldn't believe how quickly she'd assembled the group, and how soon they would be separating. It wouldn't be long before they stood at Keade's door, looking for a place to build a new hut.  She sighed lightly, considering the matter of being without mature company again. 

"Is this the place?" Mei Lin asked as they came to a stop along the edge of the village. Kagome looked around quickly, scanning for red. Inuyasha was not there. 

"Yup, we're finally here!" she replied happily. Kagome knew that she would miss them, but they would be far better off here. Besides that, I can visit anytime! She thought, bringing further content to her mind. "Now we'll just go see Kaede and find a good plot for your new home." As the troupe neared their destination, Kaede greeted them from her place on her porch.

"Kagome, what brings you here without Inuyasha?" she asked, noticing in particular the half-demon's absence. 

"It's a long story I won't regale you with now. Anyway, I found these people:  Mei Lin, Yu Lin, and Xiao. They need somewhere to live. Do you know anyone who wants some new neighbors?"

"I know a very nice plot of land near the forest. New residents may be what this village needs right now."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, following Kaede to the afore mentioned land along with Meilin. Kasseri, Xiao, and Yu Lin had already found playmates.

"As of late, the village has been terribly calm. Nothing has been happening. No demons, no travelers, no people coming in whatsoever."

"That's strange, I suppose. This town is normally has a wide band of people at least passing through, right?"

"That is certainly so. Miss Mei Lin, is might ye be interested in building here?" Kaede asked, motioning her free arm to the immediate area. It was just close enough to be part of the village, but far enough away to be recognized as a private residence. 

"It's very nice, yes, I think I would like to live here!" she replied cheerfully, the giddy effects of excitement earning a place in her mind. 

"Come with me then, and we'll get formalities out of the way. I can find a few men to help ye build a hut, and I'm sure the women will do their best to accommodate you and your children to your new home."

"I appreciate your help. Kagome, thank you for bringing me here..." Mei Lin said, turning to Kagome.

"Sure, I know you'll fit in here. I hope everything goes smoothly. Could I ask you a favor though?"

"Well sure!"

"This...may be a bad time, with building and everything, but, Mei Lin, can you keep Kasseri? I'll come back soon, it's just I have limited time, and she won't be able to understand certain things that have to be done, if that makes sense." Kagome looked down as she wrung her hands. Certainly the pup _wouldn't_ understand the situation between her "mother" and Kikyo. 

"Kagome, I'd be glad to keep watch of your daughter. You surprise me though, don't you feel at all insecure leaving your daughter with a stranger?"

"No, not at all! Your children exemplify well enough about what kind of person you are!" 

"In that case, why don't you hurry now? Whatever is so important, I hope it goes well. You're a good person, Kagome." Mei Lin hugged her friend quickly. 

"Thanks, Mei Lin. I'll be back soon, I promise." Kagome replied with a relieved smile. It would be better, she decided, to not say a farewell to Kasseri. 

Where are you...I know you must be somewhere...Kagome scanned the area around her, searching for Kikyo. I know that you'll accept, so just show up already!

Beneath Kagome, lush green trees skidded along lazily, not caring to keep up with her. A few animals looked up briefly, but soon returned to their own business. A pair of amber eyes were among those to rise, but the mind behind them dismissed the thought of Kagome running along the treetops. 

"Lord Sesshomaru, it seems that the girl has left her child in the care of a friend."

"That holds no interest to me."

"I'm aware of that sir, but the reason behind it may."

"Then continue."

"Mitsukai is going to face off with a long-time opponent. Someone she's been at odds with for a very long time. A priestess, by the name of Kikyo."

"This is what our prophets have seen?"

"Correct, sir."

"Yet they still don't know her name?"

"Mitsukai! Her name is Mitsukai."

"What a terribly impractical name..."

"Sir, why is it you have us tracking her? Certainly you're not interested in a half breed such as her..?"

"Don't be foolish." Sesshomaru stared into space. No, he had no desire for her. Something had seemed terribly familiar about her picture, the determined expression seemed it ought to be a straight give away. However, he still couldn't place her. It bothered him, and constantly ticked in the back of his mind. Nothing he'd found out thus far had helped him. The hanyous he knew were few, the single mothers-none at all. As to the undead miko Kikyo, not many people knew of her. Inuyasha's loathed company, himself, and anyone she might come across. Sesshomaru happened to know that Kikyo was kind to strangers, giving them no reason for hatred. The rivalry certainly didn't help. No, it didn't help at all.

"Do either of you plan to sleep tonight?" Inuyasha called down to Sango and Miroku. 

"An interesting question, Inuyasha. Why do you ask?" responded Miroku in an innocent voice. He and Sango had been discussing Kagome, the topic undoubtedly being the reason for Inuyasha's annoyance. 

"Just shut up. I wanna sleep."

"Inuyasha, she's meeting us back in Keade's village in just over two weeks. Can't you wait that long patiently?" Sango inquired, glancing up in time to avoid a branch. 

"I know you're in league with her. I don't know how, but I KNOW you're contacting her! you just tell her not to bother, I DON'T WANT her back!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Why don't you turn on me too, huh? You plan to anyway, right? Leave now! All you pathetic weaklings can just leave NOW."

"Inuyasha, I've been listening to you gripe for five days, and I might be a kid, but I'm not stupid. You miss Kagome's company and you know it. Stop trying to be macho and admit that you're waiting for her, too." Shippo said knowingly, ducking behind Sango to avoid any projectiles.

"It isn't true. I don't need to wait for anyone who turned on me. Why bother?" he jumped up and ran at full speed, aching for a fight. 

"Argh! I just can't find her!" Kagome said aloud in frustration.   

"Heh, so it _was_ you after all. Who ya looking for, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, stepping in front of her. 

"Inuyasha! Hi!" Kagome stepped back nervously. The look on her friend's face didn't make her feel comfortable. 

"Hi my ass, bitch! What do you think you're doing, huh? Just 'cause you've got demon blood doesn't mean you know _anything_ about fighting or how to survive out here, you know that, right? So what makes you take off like that with no consideration to your position whatsoever?"

"Inuyasha, um...while those are great questions, they're gunna have to wait for some other time, kay?" Kagome smiled brightly and turned to run. 

"You're NOT getting away again Kagome!"

"Sure, at some point you have to tire out!"

"And you think you won't?" he asked, sweat dropping. 

"Well I can do tricks to help me!"

"Is that so. Take a few tips from that kitsune back in Tsukyo?" 

"Maybe, but mostly from Toutousai! Tenrai Uindo!" Kagome took careful aim to knock over a neat line of trees that would slow Inuyasha for at least a moment. Before Inuyasha had time to realize what was happening, Kagome took off running. Inuyasha was direcly behind her in no time. 

Guess I forgot how fast he is, she thought grimly, sending another wave of wind at his feet. 

"Knock it off Kagome! Why are you doing this?"

"Can't tell you, Inuyasha! Just wait a little longer!"

"Yeah yeah, this two weeks crap, why?"

"Just wait!" he'll be fine through a little fire right? "Tenrai Kasai!" 

Inuyasha yelped in shock as Kagome let a sheet of fire come at him. He stopped in his tracks just long enough for Kagome to get ahead of him. The flames quickly evaporated, leaving him unscathed. 

So why did you leave me, after promising you'd stay by my side, why did you leave me? the question taunted Inuyasha's mind as he headed back to the camp, knowing Kagome wouldn't give in, and whatever she was doing had to be important for her to attack just to get away from him. 

"Then I'll wait, too, Kagome."


	14. Captured!

ATTENTION READERS! It is time for you to throw your victory party! Time has bowed to your will! Swimming season is over, and I'll be able to update at least once a week. REJOICE! MAKE MERRY! BE HAPPY! *cries* you see, I'll never see most of the people on that team again, and I'm really sad to leave them. So, remembering my promise to get back to work with swim team over, well, long story short, I didn't get to page four until 2:15 AM (yes, even though I woke up at 6 this morning!). That's only half way. Haha. I've got to wake up in two hours for church. HAHA! *drops dead*

Kagome laughed. She was free. Inuyasha had stopped chasing her. That meant he'd understood. She couldn't believe the methods she'd employed to achieve that goal, not at all. She was sure it was her quick temper mixed in with angry youkai blood. The fact remained, however, that Kikyo was the person she needed. No small victory helped her quest.

"AHH!" Kagome felt the scream before she heard it. It penetrated her bones and wreaked havoc on her mind. It was the most desperate noise possible, the sort of scream that was a child's last resort. Her body rushed to the sound's origin, trusted along by her spiritual wind. What she saw was unbelievable. 

Sesshomaru lay on the ground, completely motionless. An enormous demon was towering over Rin, and Jakken was nowhere to be seen. 

"Get away from her!" Kagome commanded with a bravery she'd never imagined having in a situation like such as she'd been placed in. the creature turned to face her. 

"Kagome-san!" squeaked a voice in her ear. 

"Huh? Myoga, what are you doing here?"

"Never mind. This is a stealth demon, it should be reasonably weak."

"It took out Sesshomaru, and you're telling me it's weak?"

"Just don't let it out of your sight." Then Myoga performed his trademark disappearing act. 

"Okay then! Come get me you miserable demon!" she said, putting her full attention back to the eleven foot beast before Rin. 

"Certainly...right after my snack..." it hissed, turning back to face the girl. She screamed again. 

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried, looking over at the form on the ground. Kagome wasn't sure, but he seemed to twitch. She wasn't sure if his awakening would improve or worsen the circumstances. 

"Not gunna happen, you're worm's meat!" Kagome shouted, lunging at him with her sword in its greatest splendor. Mitsukaitou struck through the flesh at his mid-chest and drug down, nearly splitting it in two. 

"Oh how father would scold..." it moaned, beginning to fall. 

"Rin, run to me!" Kagome shouted, seeing the angle at which the demon would fall. The girl did just that, and they watched it plummet, taking out several trees, and finally make a royal thud. "Just a minute, Rin. I've got to make sure it's dead. Letting it live would be torture. Kagome walked over calmly. Its eyes were wide open, a white film already forming. Kagome cringed and turned away. She'd never really killed anything, save an ant or two.

"Thank you stranger!" Rin chirped, her happy demeanor returning once the immediate threat was over. 

"It's me, Kagome. We play while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight, remember?" Rin's eyes brightened with recognition. 

"Hello Kagome-chan!" she said happily, "Thank you for saving Rin-chan and Sesshomaru-sama. I think he's napping." 

"What happened, Rin? That thing was pitiful, I hardly believe it could fight Sesshomaru."

"It didn't fight," Rin explained, "It snuck up."

"Snuck? But wouldn't Sesshomaru sense it?"

"That's the thing, Kagome. Before they attack, stealth demons cannot be felt, heard, seen, or smelled." Myoga said, mysteriously reappearing. 

"Inuyasha's right. It _is_ annoying when you run away." Myoga prepared himself for a squishing, but it didn't come. "So I guess they can't fight, they kill their prey immediately."

"That is correct. They administer a poison to adults or any other threat, which paralyzes them, in most cases it's lethal. They then devour the souls of children or elderly."

"That's..." Kagome looked at Rin. Her face was stricken. "Are you alright, Rin-chan?"

"Thanks to you, aneue!" Kagome beamed. Her smile quickly deteriorated, however. 

"Sesshomaru isn't like most youkai, he probably survived." Kagome wasn't sure if this pleased or dissatisfied her. Although, she reasoned, it was bad karma to wish someone dead. 

"My next life better be the bloody emperor." She muttered, approaching Sesshomaru. She gingerly knelt next to him and very delicately placed two fingers on his neck. A pulse was there. Faint, but definitely there. Knowing he was alive gave her the sudden urge to run far, far away, but instead she sprang to her feet and set to work on a fire.

"Sesshomaru-sama is alive." Rin said steadily. 

"That's right. So I'm just going to stay here and make sure everything goes well until he wakes up."

"I feel the need to inform you that I won't be here at that time." Myoga said in a jittery tone. 

"That reminds me, why _are_ you here in the first place, huh?"

"Simple. I followed you after your departure with Inuyasha."

"_Why_?" she whined.

"I felt it necessary to speak with you regarding your quest."

"Do you know..?" it was at this point Sesshomaru's  hearing returned to him. He found, however, that none of his other senses were in order, nor could he move, so he focused entirely on listening. 

"You're looking for Kikyo, isn't that right?"

"Yes..."

"What is it you plan to do upon meeting her?"

"I'm...not sure."

"I didn't think so. SO, I took the liberty of visiting Toutousai. He told you that he incorporated your miko abilities upon forging the sword, correct?" at the mention of Toutousai building a sword, Sesshomaru found paying attention a very simple task. 

"Yes."

"While you are given six attacks, that is merely the swords capability. You, as a miko, can create outpours of miko energy."

"Like the purification arrows?"

"Correct. I believe you'll find this information beneficial?"

"Yeah! Thanks Myoga-jiji!" he thought that croak was vaguely familiar. His half-brother's retainer Myoga knew this person, somehow. Well enough, even, to go around fetching information.  

"Anything for a friend."

"Except hanging around for a fight."

"What's going on, aneue?" he recognized that voice, for sure. However, "aneue"? Did Rin possess family after all? Would he lose her now?

"It's nothing you need to worry over, Rin. I'll be gone soon anyway. I have to do some work with Mitsukaitou before I meet up with Kikyo." At this point it became very clear that the unknown person was Mitsukai. Sesshomaru tried desperately to move, and to his pleasure his fingers flexed and his toes curled. The area was covered in soft grass, and his slight motions made no noise. 

"Inuyasha, where did you go?" Miroku asked, noting the dark look on his face. 

"Who wants to know?" 

"Knock it off Inuyasha! You saw Kagome, didn't you?" Shippo commented, sniffing the hanyou. 

"Bullshit. Why would I do something stupid like that? After all, if I saw that traitor I'd kill her."

"Kagome, but not Kikyo?" Sango commented. Inuyasha looked at her with the expression of a wounded puppy. 

"Just shut up!" he replied viciously, wiping his previous face away. No one spoke to him further. 

"I definitely smelled Kagome." Shippo said defiantly to Sango and Miroku. "Not strong enough to say he touched her, but they were near each other."

"Wow, your senses have really improved since I first met you." Sango praised. 

"Yes, but I have to wonder why Inuyasha would lie." Miroku commented. 

"She probably said something that made him uncomfortable so he wants to block the meeting out completely." Sango whispered to Miroku. 

"SHE DIDN'T SAY A HELL OF A LOT, OKAY? SO JUST SHUT UP!!!" Inuyasha shouted from the tree he was residing in. several animals scurried out of bushes, and four miles away Sesshomaru's ears twitched. 

"Owie..." Shippo cried, rubbing his ears. 

"Me thinks thou doth protest too much, Inuyasha." Miroku said slyly. 

"You idiots never do believe when I tell you the truth, do you." He stated blandly, deciding to try harder to ignore them. 

"Well your truth is usually kinda, oh what's the word? Oh yeah, implausible." Sango answered sarcastically. 

"Well maybe that's because 'implausible' things happen to me!"

"So then tell us Inuyasha." Miroku said challengingly. 

"Whatever happened is none of your business."

"TELL US TELL US TELL US!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo chanted. 

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha hollered.

Sesshomaru blinked. His half-brother was in a very bad mood, and not far away. There was a very faint smell of him nearby, but it was probably emanating from the flea demon. There was a juncture where he noticed his own retainer's absence, but it was no matter to him. His current interest was Mitsukai. Once he was certain the effects of the stealth demon's poison had worn off, he would knock her unconscious and take her back to the palace along with Rin. A simple task. 

It was not, as a servant had once implied, that he desired her for himself, but he did want her for Rin. Taking the young girl to his upcoming meeting with the Lords of the Central, Eastern, Southern, and Northern Lands was out of the question. Mitsukai had thus far proven herself capable in battle, and would certainly, as a woman, be able to care for Rin as well as he could. 

The conferences would be in place for a week, discussions concerning boundaries and relations with each other, as well as the cold war that had been festering with China's youkai leaders.  No, Sesshomaru could not expose her to war, not yet. Commanding her to be happy wouldn't erase facts from her young mind. Some simple-minded servants might not understand that, but they would never have to. Aside from that, a kidnapped babysitter wouldn't expect pay. Sesshomaru laughed within his mind. Money would never be a concern for him. Nonetheless, it was a factor in a leader's power, and no one should doubt his authority. 

Sesshomaru readied himself for the pounce. With a lightning-strike motion he was in front or her, and in very short order he'd buried a fist in her stomach. Mitsukai fell. He caught her, and placed her on the back of his two-headed dragon, which had appeared from nowhere. Rin jumped on behind her.

"Why did you do that Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked curiously.

"So that she'll stay with you for a while." He replied coolly.

"Yay! Aneue is staying!" Rin cheered happily, watching the woods disappear. 

Kagome awoke lying on a very soft futon. The stone walls were ornamented in tapestries depicting youkai in battle. There was a screen in the corner, and unlike the bloody scenes on the walls, it illustrated a female dog demon in her human form with several young pups frolicking about her. In the background a river ran, and trees swayed to a breeze. Then Kagome realized that stone walls didn't occur in normal houses. She remembered Sesshomaru knocking her out. Kagome bolted to the door and yanked it, though it didn't open. 

"LEMME OUT!" she shouted, banging on the door quite loudly. "LET ME OUT NOW!"

"Honestly, you only had to ask once." Said a squat female demon. Kagome couldn't decide what sort she was, but she was covered in dark brown fur and had a long snout. 

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, stumbling backwards. 

"Well I'm Kagora, a servant in Lord Sesshomaru's castle."

"Why was I locked in here?"

"So you wouldn't wander around and get yourself lost."

"Why am I here in the first place?"

"Don't you know? You're supposed to keep an eye over young mistress Rin!"

"I am?"

"Yes!" 

"How long?"

"A week."

"Where's Sesshomaru? Why did he choose _me_ of all people?"

"Lord has already left for his conference. He chose you because you're _you_. You're Mitsukai."

"People have heard of me?" Kagome asked uncertainly. That was a change. 

"Oh _yes_ Miss! You slew the demons in Tsukyo, Lord has been looking for you since. Rumor has it you've got plans to face off with a miko named Kikyo."

"Well, sort of. I don't plan to fight her at all, you see. I-"

"Isn't that dangerous? Facing off with a miko, Miss!"

"I suppose, but I'm part miko myself so-"

"You're a hanyou! I never would have imagined, Miss!"

"Oh, well I thought I looked more human than youkai, but apparently not."

"No Miss, you look like a powerful youkai, being that you've a human form and what. Shall I show you about now, Miss? You'll need to know the way to a few places..."

"Um, you know what? Sure. Kikyo can wait a week, I guess."

"Splendid, Miss!" said Kagora, leading Kagome out. "Now this is Miss Rin's room, right across from yours. None of these other rooms matter, you can pop in later, but they're mostly empty, just sitting rooms and storage rooms and over here is Rin's play room, now this is the way to the dining room," Kagome followed the boisterous three-foot youkai through several corridors, listening to her ramble. "Now if I were you, Miss, looking for someone, I would take advantage of the situation and send someone to find this Kikyo so I'd know right where to go, rather than wasting time." 

"That's pretty smart," Kagome said dully. Then what Kagora had said sunk in. "Yeah, that _is_ smart!" 

"I should hope so. Back in my village (before I took up work here in the castle) I was a strategist. I helped plan many a siege on neighboring towns to expand our own. None of my plans ever failed. Oh! Here we are, the dining room! Off this way is the baths..." they took off again before Kagome had the chance to see the room itself. 

What Kagora referred to as "the baths" was much like the public hot springs of modern-day Japan. A large room had been built around a portion of a hot spring to ward off the elements. 

"Nice." Kagome commented briefly. 

"Sure is. I'll take you to Rin now Miss. She can take you where you please." Kagora said, bustling off back the way they'd come. Kagome sighed. 

"What god said that _I_ have to be the one suffering?" she asked herself. Kagome couldn't help feeling cursed. Avoiding Hojo was beans when she looked at falling through the well, falling in love with someone she couldn't have, being turned into a half-demon, being captured by Sesshomaru to baby-sit while she was already short of time... Everything that could possibly happen to her did. "Not fair." She pouted, walking into Rin's room. 

"Aneue!" the young girl's greeting, however, cheered Kagome up immediately. 

"Hi to you, too, Rin-chan!"

A'ight guyses, hea's the lay down. Dis Friday I be doin' the weddin' thang. I be planin to type chapta 15 and post befo den, and I be writin' chapta 16 durrin' that weddin' gig. So on Monday, ya'll be seein' chapta 16 an' 15 if I been too late ta post it dis week. So like, okay? Yeah! Buh-bye now! Don't forget to review lots and lots ya'll!


	15. Escape the Castle

Sorry guys, I've been grounded. Here's what I have I'm sneaking on now to upload this I'm really sorry I'll get out the next chap soon as I'm allowed.  
  
Three days passed peacefully. However, at noon on the fourth day, Sesshomaru stormed through the doors, effectively knocking over two servants, the doorman, the front door's guard, and an odd assortment of others, his destructive streak totaling five people, an end table, the door itself, and a vase.  
  
"My lord, Sesshomaru-sama, you must calm down!" Jakken cried desperately, trailing after the god of discord.  
  
"YOU have NO RIGHT to tell ME what to do!" he shouted, turning on the toad demon.  
  
"I was out of place, lord, your humble servant is sorry." Jakken replied, quivering as he bowed.  
  
"Spare me!" Sesshomaru retorted. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY MILITARY ADVISOR?" a tall bear demon appeared.  
  
"Here, Lord. What is it I may do for you?"  
  
"Plan our best defenses, prepare an offence with everyone left."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"DON'T QUESTION ME!" Sesshomaru boomed. Kagome ran to the top of the stairs, which looked down on the atrium as the military advisor ran.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, why are you angry?" Rin asked, looking up at him.  
  
"This doesn't concern you Rin, go play in your room. I'm busy." He said curtly, brushing past her.  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" she called after him, running up the stairs. "Let's go play then, Aneue!" Rin said, pulling her towards the room appointed to all manner of toys.  
  
"Sounds smart, Rin." Kagome agreed.  
  
Five hours passed, and Rin fell to sleep on the floor. Kagome smiled at her and carried the young girl to her room. A pre-dinner nap wouldn't hurt anyone. On the contrary, Rin probably shouldn't be hearing the bits of heated conversation that floated up the stairs. From what Kagome could see, the five regions had come to a disagreement on how to deal with the Chinese. The North and West had teamed together to make peace with Chinese leaders, the South and East wanted a battle, and the Central felt no need to change the situation. There had, apparently, been other disagreements, which caused further fractures. As it stood, whoever won the inter-country war would have their way with international affairs. This decision had cut short the meetings, which should have lasted four days longer.  
  
"God..." Kagome murmured. Words such as "thoughtless bastard" and "incompetent, dishonorable bitch" were becoming more and more frequent. Apparently the Eastern leader was a female who had a reputation for war- madness.  
  
"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS BATTLE TO REACH MY TERRITORY!" she heard Sesshomaru respond to a comment referring to bringing the enemy into unfamiliar ground.  
  
"...LESS CASUALTIES..."  
  
"...AND TO HELL WITH CASUALTIES! PUT THEM AMONG YOUR PEOPLE!" Kagome took a breath and descended the stairs.  
  
"Excuse me gentlemen, but Rin is asleep. I'd appreciate if you kept your tones down." She said, opening the door. For a moment there was utter silence as a room filled with twelve people stared at her.  
  
"Who let you in?" asked the war advisor disdainfully.  
  
"Who gives a damn? The fact is you're shaking the third-story floor."  
  
"You have to right to speak that way." Sesshomaru said threateningly.  
  
"Sure I do, you're the one that gave it to me. So KEEP IT DOWN!" she shouted, followed by slamming the door. Conversation (it the angry fragments of speech could be called such) resumed as if she'd never been there.  
  
Well, can't say I didn't try, she thought resignedly, dragging back up the stairs. A dull thud signified that someone had stood from their chair too suddenly, and noises she couldn't recognize abounded. Kagome stopped by her room and grabbed a book, which she'd stolen from the library, and then went into Rin's room to read.  
  
"Quite a racket going on down there, Miss. It's very good you're here, or Young Mistress Rin would be right in the middle of it." Said Kagora quietly, bringing with her a tray holding two plates of food. Kagome gently woke Rin.  
  
"Yes," Kagome agreed with a sigh, "It's driving me crazy. Do you know anything else about what's going on? I mean, I've never seen Sesshomaru so worked up."  
  
"It's the hostilities, Miss. Lord is awfully distressed over it. I believe he wanted to spare Young Mistress Rin the pains of conflict in her lifetime, but he'll have to make war to do that."  
  
"I see. It's still so strange though..." Kagome replied through a mouthful of sushi.  
  
"Yes. As to your question of the plans, it appears that Lord and the Northern Lord plan to talk the other three nations into their side of it."  
  
"Not like they are now I hope." Kagome said, alarm showing on her face.  
  
"I hope not. Royalty often doesn't see how to win a conversation though, you see. They're used to getting everything their way immediately."  
  
"I understand," Kagome said briefly. An image of a very spoiled brat popped into her head. Some kid with their nose high in the air with a uniform from the best school in the country. Licking a lollypop. Followed by an obedient pet. And doting parents. She gave it Sesshomaru's face.  
  
"That's good Miss, so as you know not to be in their way. I must off now." Kagora said, whisking away. Kagome was always surprised at how quick and graceful Kagora was, seeing that she was the type that looked slow and clumsy.  
  
I guess that no one here is what they seem, after all...Kagome thought reflectively. It has become increasingly obvious that Rin is crying inside every time she laughs. Servants are loyal to Sesshomaru's face, but behind his back they hate him, and what anywhere else would look out of place and wrong only glorifies the palace. Sesshomaru himself is very emotional when it comes down to war. And me, of course. Me who no one knows. Kagome laughed lightly.  
  
The day passed on, and as night fell the meeting came to a temporary close. Kagome gathered her things quietly and crept across the hall to Rin's room.  
  
"Goodbye Rin." Kagome said, giving her a hug.  
  
"You're leaving now aneue?" Rin asked dejectedly.  
  
"Yeah. We'll meet again soon though, don't worry!" Rin's face brightened as she nodded. Kagome left the room.  
  
She slinked down two flights of stairs and through the atrium. Carefully opening the door, she slid out and into the cooler night air. Sesshomaru, who had been sitting in the courtyard garden, noticed her presence immediately.  
  
"I'm leaving Sesshomaru," Kagome said, her satchel slung over her back. She decided she would get the first and last word in this conversation.  
  
"Use respect when you speak to me. You're very rude. Aside from that, you're not going anywhere."  
  
"You can't stop me. I just came to let you know out of courtesy. See ya later!"  
  
"Guards, I trust you know my request?" Sesshomaru watched coolly as the girl was faced with two strong youkai. One of them hoisted her over a broad shoulder and forced her back into the castle.  
  
"I told you, I'm going home! You can't stop me Inuyasha!" Kagome realized she'd thought without speaking and blurted out the name of her true companion.  
  
Shit, she thought. She flung her legs over, causing her captor to lose his grip. A wave of Tenrai Kasai took the guards out easily enough, as well as provided cover for her. Kagome took notice again of the spiritual winds as they wrapped about her, keeping the flames from her skin. When she immerged on the other side, Sesshomaru was towering before her.  
  
"What is your relation to Inuyasha? Being that you've traveled with him so long..."  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone. I have to leave, do you understand that? It's been six days, I cannot stay any longer. I'm on a time limit, and while I understand you're too busy planning a war to take care of Rin or assign her another nanny, I promised to be back at the end of three weeks. This was my second week. Kikyo will take at least five days for the barest of essentials. Understand? I'm leaving. That's final."  
  
"What are you babbling about?"  
  
"I...am...leaving..." Kagome fought the urge to shout 'sit,' but didn't think it would make her look quite sane. Kagome looked up the stairs and saw Rin. The girl already had agreed to help Kagome escape on the grounds that they would meet again.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" she called, running down to him. She threw her arms around his legs in an overly large hug. Kagome took advantage of his distraction to dodge around him. She had the idea that she couldn't outrun him, and as she planned, Kouga was hovering nearby, summoned by a messenger Sesshomaru never missed.  
  
"Kagome? What's going on?"  
  
"Sesshomaru was holding me captive! It was horrible Kouga. Get me out of here!" She blurted, knowing Kouga would comply with her request (as he always did).  
  
"That jackass. I swear I'll bash his face in. what did he do to you Kagome? Did he hurt you?" Kouga asked angrily, lifting her into his arms.  
  
"No, he didn't hurt me Kouga. But he'll be here soon, so can we get moving?"  
  
"Of course. I'll never let him touch you again." He said, taking off.  
  
"Kouga, I want you to take me somewhere north of here." Kagome said after a minute or two.  
  
"Why, what's there?"  
  
"Some business I have to take care of."  
  
"Not the Dog-shit."  
  
"Don't call Inuyasha that and no, it isn't him."  
  
"I don't feel comfortable knowing those two want to get a hold of you..."  
  
"Inuyasha isn't chasing me anymore, and I can hide myself from Sesshomaru well enough. You don't have to worry about me as long as I'm out of that castle and far away from Sesshomaru."  
  
"Alright Kagome-chan, but if anything happens..."  
  
"I'll find you. Got it." 


	16. The Realm of Life

I have the feeling I'm going to loose a lot of readers this chapter...I'm sorry if that's true, because it's pretty low for you to suddenly dislike a story just because of a character. I hope it doesn't negatively affect you, but if it does, you really are shallow.

Kikyo halted as she sensed Kagome. A moment ago there had been someone with her, but they were gone now. Kikyo noted that some part of her was curious as to the girl's arrival, giving her reason to wait. 

"Kikyo...hi. It's me...Kagome..." Kagome greeted warily as she neared Kikyo. 

"I know that. Do you take me for a fool?"

"No, and I wish you wouldn't take that tone with me."

"Ha. Is that a threat?"

"No, I'm not in the position to threaten you."

"Why have you come after me without Inuyasha? Afraid he will return to his true love should he be in her presence?"

"No...That's not it at all..."Kagome replied, smiling sadly. "I want to make a deal with you Kikyo."

"You have nothing I could desire."

"Not my soul, not Inuyasha's trust?" Kikyo's clay heart froze in it's place.

"Those things I can take."

"That isn't so. you want Inuyasha and Inuyasha wants you. I'm sick of being your replacement. I want a deal Kikyo! You train me to be a true miko and we can share this soul. It doesn't truly belong to either of us now, so why not?"

"Why do you wish to become a miko so desperately as to put your welfare aside? You offer to transfuse this soul, knowing that I could push it either way?"

"I want to destroy Naraku as much as any of us do...but for anything to work I need to control the power I inherited from you. I could-"

"You certainly consider yourself important in this battle, don't you."

"I do. Kikyo, do you agree?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I can make you pure. You can't do that, can you. No. Inuyasha loved the human Kikyo, and giving him your current form is just worse, isn't it? Wouldn't you rather be alive with him?" Kikyo did not meet Kagome's eyes as she spoke.

"I...I will meet the terms that I, in exchange for an equal portion of the soul and fair purification, shall train you to become a proper miko..."

"Stop twitching." Kikyo commanded Kagome irritably as they stood atop a pile of dried leaves.

"Well what is this supposed to accomplish?"

"Don't question me. This is to control your body and remain aware of your surroundings as you focus your energy. You're worthless if you can't do it all at once." 

Kagome heaved a sigh and stood perfectly still, concentrating on the task of forming a light in her hands. 

"You're twitching again!"

"How can you tell?"

"The leaves beneath our feet. _I'm_ not the one cracking them."

"Well it's hard not to."

"Then you obviously don't have enough control. Now stop talking, stop moving, and forge a light." 

Kikyo demonstrated by raising her hands, slightly cupped, and forming a small ball, which emitted a glow that overpowered even the sunlight. 

"Tell me how again?" Kagome asked. 

The sixth day passed, and Kagome was not aware of it until she sunk to the ground, completely exhausted. She closed her eyes and prayed for something more than blankness upon her eyelids. At last, there was. 

She could see the region of power under her control. She could feel it in her body and mind, hear it chiming in her ears. This was enough. This would complete her task, which was all that currently mattered. She vowed to awaken before Kikyo. 

The sun was considering rising when Kagome opened her eyes. She tried to fight consciousness for a moment before she remembered her task. She picked up Mitsukaitou and neared the sleeping Kikyo. Kagome glanced around, checking that there was no weapon near enough for Kikyo to grasp should she rouse. Kagome transformed her sword and took a deep breath. 

"Seisui Ranpu!" Kikyo opened her eyes and shrieked with fury. However, Kagome slashed through her pre-incarnate's body before it could retaliate. 

A blinding flash engulfed the clearing. A moment later Kikyo gasped for breath and rose with the aid of Kagome's hand. Stolen souls shot painfully from Kikyo's body and she felt a complicated number of emotions on the event. That was the moment she realized she felt Kagome's hand. She had flesh. 

"We'd better start Kikyo, or you'll die after the stolen soul's finish draining..." shock tugged at the corners of Kikyo's body as she comprehended what was happening:  that she was human, and she was nearing the completion of her body. 

Kagome and Kikyo's hands crossed each other, and in the space between them was filled by the soul residing in Kagome, willed by both of the girls to do so. they looked into each other's eyes a moment before closing them. They visualized the soul itself in their minds, dividing it, eating it away into their bodies. The two forms were raised into the air as pieces of their soul flew into their chests, into their hearts. 

An instant later, it was over. Kagome and Kikyo both dropped to the ground, staring disbelievingly at each other. They rose shakily and approached the other. 

"Welcome back to life," Kagome said cheerfully. Kikyo gazed back grimly. 

"Well that was interesting, but tell me what we're supposed to do now?"

"I guess for now you're going to go to Inuyasha and I'm going to collect Kasseri. I, we're, two days late now, you know."

"What?"

"Well I promised when I left Inuyasha and Sango and the others that I would be three weeks. That was one day ago and it will take another to get there."

"That was a frivolous promise. Time doesn't bow to your will and to think such is childish." 

"I suppose I am a child after all. anyway, I'm sorry to have gone about the process in such a...disconcerting way, it's just that you'd never trust me to aim a sword at you."

"Which leads me to question that sword of yours. Where did you get something like that? What made you so confident that you wouldn't kill me?"

"Toutousai forged it. He's a pretty smart old guy and figured out what I was up to and assured me that it would work."

"That's very interesting." Kikyo commented briefly, admiring the feel of the grass around her, feeling the leaves crackle, and smelling a flower nearby. She placed a hand on her chest and felt the heartbeat. "I'm truly alive again..." she murmured softly.

"You can enjoy life on the road. Let's go already or our reception will be even worse!"

"That's right, isn't it. They all hate me..."

"Well, not as much as they pity you. Or that might've only been me, but either way they'll get used to you. Inuyasha will be happy anyway."

"No...I can't be around him. Not after what I did to him. That aside I loved him enough to drag him into hell. You loved him enough to give away your soul."

"Don't think about it that way. Inuyasha will never be happy with me and if you think about it, you won't really be happy without him, so it'll be just fine. I have other obligations. I'm the mother of an adopted pup now, and I've got a lot of other things to do. But shortly it won't matter, because there's Naraku to deal with."

"That's right, we're going to focus on him, that monster Naraku who has destroyed our lives."

They smiled at each other determinedly and set off towards Kaede's village and Inuyasha.

"Well Sango?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, pacing in front of the hut. It was nearing noon. 

"Well what?" she replied. She already knew though. Kagome hadn't arrived on time. She had been shocked to find Inuyasha waited rather that scourging the planet to find her.

"Where _is_ she!"

"How should I know? I've been telling you all this time that I haven't spoken to her."

"Yes Inuyasha, if it troubles you so then why not go after her?" Inuyasha tossed Miroku a dirty look and continued pacing. He did so for the rest of the night.

"Kasseri, you must go to sleep." Mei Lin pleaded. 

"No! Where's Mother! You said she would be back soon, and I've counted the days. Every day you tell me the next day, the next day. I can't wait any more days, so I'm staying here until Mommy comes for me!"

"I confess, she is late, but it doesn't mean doing something drastic will bring her here faster. It's only two days. Maybe she'll be here tomorrow, and if she is, how are you supposed to run to her if you're so tired?" Kasseri sighed deeply, admitted defeat, and crawled under a blanket on the floor of the unfinished hut with Yu Lin and Xiao. She looked up into the stars and wondered how many she could count.

"Kouga-san, where do you expect Kagome is now, being that she recently walked off," asked one of Kouga's friends.

"Not in trouble. She promised she'd get me if she needed me."

"But boss, if some demon made off with her, how's she supposed to ask for your help?"

"She can take care of herself."

"But isn't that saying she doesn't need you to help her in the first place?"

"Shuddap." 

As Kouga lay down to sleep, however, he did ponder the statement. If she had sustained no harm under the cruel and powerful Sesshomaru's hand, then she certainly could defend herself. This was not a comfort, because she would only ever need him if she was in trouble. He drifted into a confused and riddled sleep, strung with nightmares and memories.

"No, don't hurt me!"

"Shut up, you'll take your punishment when I please for as long as I do."

"No, no go away, I'll tell Mommy! Get away from me Dad! Get away from me!"

"You stupid little pup, your mother knows you are under my control. Shut up and hold still now!"

"No, stay away! Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me Daddy!"

"What sort of leader will you make? Have you ever met a powerful clan with a sniveling leader like you, Koga? ANSWER ME!"

"No sir." A very young Kouga closed his eyes, stood tall, and was beaten by his father. Tears worsened the punishment.

He awoke and imagined Kagome in the same position. She'd never told him what kind of parents she had. He decided to find her and ask her in the morning. At this point she was probably sleeping somewhere warm and safe and disturbing her would be cruel.

Well now, who's anxious for "tomorrow"? I mean, Kouga's coming after Kagome who's meeting Inuyasha with Kikyo and later gathering Kasseri. What kind of explosions will happen? -_- I'm not sure yet, I kinda drifted from my story outline. -_- there was already supposed to be some pretty serious stuff happening, but right now is just...empty...well, hopefully you're still a fan, knowing that I've currently brought Kikyo back to life. ^.~


	17. And You Say Inuyasha Isn't Safe?

Kagome had a distinct understanding of why Inuyasha disliked human companions. Humans required much more sleep, particularly humans who had just been brought back to life. The pair stopped near ten miles from their destination, which frustrated Kagome to great measures. However, she cheerfully told Kikyo it would be fine to stop and sleep, being that they'd traveled a great distance. 

Inuyasha had the particular feeling that Kagome was nearby. Nearby with someone else. He took it for paranoia and ignored it, however the sense kept returning. He decided to sleep, figuring it would numb him to the world. However, it did no such thing. Instead he had dreams of Kagome traveling with Kikyo, something she'd never truly do.

Koga woke early, not knowing where to begin looking for Kagome. He went to the nearest town and described Kagome. The villagers all responded to the name Mitsukai, showing him pictures. He was somewhat shocked to hear that Kagome was the savior whose rumor had dotted the countryside, though he followed their vague directions of "east."

Kagome waited for Kikyo waken. It was close to six when she did, and they took off immediately. At noon, Kagome estimated they were near three miles away, and they ran for as long as they could stand to do so. They were a mile away when Kasseri ran into Kagome cheering happily. 

"Your child?" Kikyo asked lightly. 

"Yeah, this is Kasseri." She redirected her attention to the girl, "Now what are you doing out here?"

"We were looking for some wood to have a fire." Xiao and Yu Lin waved sheepishly as she noticed them. 

"And them?" Kikyo asked curiously.

"They're kids I helped. Their mother should be around somewhere."

"She's building. They're making the roof." Xiao informed. 

"Hmm, maybe she doesn't know you've wandered so far and you should go back before she does?" Xiao nodded and grabbed Yu Lin's hand, turning back to the village. He stopped and looked back at Kasseri. She looked at Kagome. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." Kasseri left with the siblings. 

"How old is she?" Kikyo asked as they watched the children run off. 

"I'm honestly not sure. I don't know a lot about hanyou or demon years, really. She probably doesn't know either."

"I suppose that's right. So, what do you say to a dramatic entrance?"

Kouga raced along. He could smell in the air that Kagome had recently been through. She'd told him that she wasn't meeting Inuyasha, yet she was heading in the direction of his village. 

Kagome's involvement with the half-demon gave him a definite sense of unease. While it was true that she had the restraint spell over him, he was still known to be violent. He'd slaughtered entire villages, killed for the fun of destruction, and laughed at the sound of terror. He seemed docile now, but that beast did remain within him, no matter what she believed. It was that creature that made him reluctant to eave her, particularly after he'd heard of the demon transformation that occurred when Tetsuseiga was out of reach. 

The thought of Kagome constantly being in his company frightened him. The thought of her death made his mind writhe in pain. She'd treated him like an equal, the first person on Earth to have ever done so. His parents had looked down on him as worthless, the clan looked at him as a god, but Kagome saw him as Kouga. He loved her and vowed to protect her because of that. The thought of her returning to Inuyasha caused him to push himself faster, a few more miles and he'd be there. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Kikyo called in unison, drawing imaginary bows. They stood atop a hill overlooking the village, where Inuyasha was still pacing. His heart stopped as he looked toward the source of his name. The two girls ran down into the village where a large group of people had accumulated. Inuyasha's eyes darted between Kagome and Kikyo as they halted. 

"Hi Inuyasha!" they greeted together. 

"Kagome, why are you with Kikyo?" Sango blurted before anyone else had the chance. 

"Cause I wanted to be nice! We're friends now." Inuyasha pulled Kagome away sharply after she said this and whispered angrily into her ear. 

"Why Kagome? I told you not to. Kikyo's dead now, but you still have a chance, you shouldn't-"

"No she's not. Haven't you noticed? She's alive now. Both of us are. Go be happy." Kagome interjected. Inuyasha sniffed the air, and it was true. He didn't smell clay or earth or death. He smelled Kikyo, who had been around Kagome quite a while. 

"I don't..."

"You love her Inuyasha, and she loves you too, so go be with her."

"Kagome, -"

"Get away from her!" Kouga shouted furiously, tearing down into the group. 

"Kouga!" Kagome protested; twisting slightly as he physically pulled her away. 

"Back off Kouga, hasn't she told you she doesn't want to go with you?"

"I don't care, she'll thank me later. I'm _not_ leaving her with a psycho like you!" he retorted angrily, lifting Kagome and leaving in his usual dust-ball manner.

"Don't chase him Inuyasha, you can't keep up," Kikyo said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"You expect me to leave her with him?"

"No, We'll follow at our pace. I'll easily be able to track her."

" 'Our pace'? By then that freak will have-"

"She'll be fine."

"Let's just go already. Besides, I've got questions for you."

"Get off, Kouga!" Kagome shouted indignantly. 

"Okay, he won't get here for a while. We'll rest if you want." He replied, stopping abruptly and setting her down. She realized that she ought to run, but didn't feel particularly threatened, so she sat instead. She happened to know Inuyasha was faster that Kouga took him for.

"Kouga, what are you _doing_?"

"He's not safe, Kagome. I don't want to eave you in danger anymore."

"Inuyasha isn't dangerous! Not to me! How can you say that?"

"You've never seen him."

"The old him. That was even before he met Kikyo. Do you know how foolish you sound?"

"No, he's still like that. I know he is and he'll kill you and all of your friends, too. I'm not going to watch you die."

"Don't worry. Just understand that Inuyasha won't even kill his enemies, much less his friends. Not you nor anyone else has anything to worry about while I'm with him."

"I want to believe that Kagome, but..." 

"Kouga, if you really wanted to believe me you would. However, I can take care of myself now, as you may know. So, I'd appreciate if you let me go now."

"Kagome, no. Stay with me. Please stay with me. Forever, Kagome?"

"No, Kouga! I've told you before, I will not mate with you, I will not live with you, and I will not allow you to keep carrying me off like this!"

Kouga didn't speak, he didn't look at her, and for a long time it seemed that he didn't breath. He had no excuses for her to refuse him anymore, only the bare fact that she didn't want him. It hurt him in a part of his heart that hadn't felt pain in a long time. 

"You know, Kagome, maybe if you spent a couple of days with us you'd like it. Do you want to come for a few days?"

"Kouga..."

"No, don't tell me no. Don't make me leave you alone with him Kagome. Don't make me leave you _alone_."

"Ah cut the crap Kouga. She told ya to get a life, now go do it!" Inuyasha said angrily. 

"Yeah you big bully, leave Kagome alone already." Shippo agreed. Kasseri stood behind Sango, not knowing how to react to this man.

"Inuyasha, damnit, you leave her alone, too then."

"Yeah right, so you can swoop in and save her 'cause bad mean Inuyasha left her to fend for herself. Get a life and a better excuse you bum."

"Stop it, both of you! God I'm sick of people fighting over me. It's STUPID. You both day you're doing things for my sake, then why don't you both knock it off?"

"Mommy, who's that?" Kasseri asked, pointing behind Kagome.

Well guys, it's short, but I'm in the middle of the next chap, which will be out later today. (Sorry I missed the Fri. update, sleepover. Just got home today) Anyway, I'd appreciate if you reviewed 17 and 18 separately, even though they update on the same day. It's easier to keep track of wanted changes, likes, and dislikes, all that jazz.


	18. Nine, Ten, She's Back Again

Dear Lord. Cries I used to think 12 reviews on a four chapter story was incredible. 110 REVIEWS! GOD I LOVE YOU GUYSYS!!!!!! Well, that's all I had to say. Tata!

Wait, wait, wait, the chapter. Sorry. '

**Mitsukaitou: Blade of the Angel**

Chapter 18 

_The Flight_

_(Answers in the dark)_

"Rin!" Kagome spun and gasped in shock. She slowly turned her head to the left, and there saw Sesshomaru.

"Hello Aneue!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called worriedly, rushing over to her defense.

"Stay back Inuyasha," She commanded authoritatively. "You too Kouga." She glanced back at them with a smile. "It's okay, he's not going to hurt me. Just don't get tangled in my affairs."

"I don't like the use of that word, Kagome," Kouga's voice waned as he spoke.

"Don't worry about my business. I'm responsible for my actions, aren't I?" Kagome asked, a slight twitch in her eye.

"What's going on Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, bewildered to a point of exhaustion.

"Mama, don't go away!" Kasseri cried, worried that after only a few hours her mother would take off again.

"Kagome _what_ did you do to upset the Western Lord?" Miroku asked incredulously.

"Sesshomaru-sama is angry with Aneue?" Rin asked Miroku, confused.

"Go away...all of you..." Kagome requested in a quiet, tired voice

"You don't command me as you command a commoner," Sesshomaru proclaimed loftily.

"I command you at all?" she smiled briefly, then sighed despairingly. "Guys, please just go away for now. No more questions. Please." No one obeyed. She had the feeling she was about to be carried off again and backed out of Sesshomaru's arm length, being careful not to let herself into Inuyasha or Kouga's.

"I wish to speak with you concerning the coming war." Sesshomaru stated plainly, holding his head in the slanted, regal manner he always did.

"I refuse to have anything to do with it," Kagome replied, "Point blank."

"Guard the castle," Sesshomaru prodded through a midst of angry stares and less than inaudible curses.

"You have hired hands for that. I'm sick of being told what to do. Whatever you're doing, leave me out of it." He struck her face with the back of his hand.

"Don't you touch her, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, happy for a new reason to hate Sesshomaru.

"Stay OUT of this! What are you thinking you overbearing, pompous, pretentious jerk? You think hitting me will make me work for you? I left that dark castle of yours far behind. Go back to that place. Go where you're out of my mind and find someone else to baby-sit for you."

"Don't order me." he replied in very measured tones, a growl rising in his throat. Kagome knew the danger signs he was emitting, and also knew that they wouldn't go by Inuyasha unnoticed.

"That's enough Kagome, get away before he does something really violent," Inuyasha warned, seeing what was coming.

"Stay out of it Inuyasha. If this brat can't tolerate a few insults, how does he expect to lead half of a country into war?"

"Stop talking."

"I'm not one of your pitiful servants Sesshomaru, get it through your head. I don't do what you ask just because you're the one asking-when you bother to ask-, and I'm not going to wait until you're gone to be angry with you! Go away already!"

"Quit your incessant rambling. It's becoming annoying. Rin insists that you are the only person fit to control the castle in my absence."

"I'm a hanyou and Rin is a human child. Don't tell me you're changing everything you've built your despicable prejudice on in a matter of weeks. Whatever you want with me that isn't it. I'll tell you one last time to go away."

"Kagome watch out!" Sango shouted, expecting Sesshomaru to dig his claws into her. Instead he looked at her appraisingly, placing his hand gently on her face.

"How quickly you judge after accusing one of prejudice."

"I'm not a hypocrite," she snarled, pushing his hand away. Without a word he and Rin disappeared.

"What do you think you're trying to pull, huh? Talking to Sesshomaru like that is suicide!"

"Shut up Inuyasha." Kagome stormed into Mei Lin's hut, panting angrily.

"Where is my traveling kimono? She asked, digging through her bag.

"By the fire to dry, I washed it."

"That's no good." She sighed and drooped to the ground, tears stinging her eyes.

Kikyo held her chest in a manner she hoped was inconspicuous. However, it was not.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, don't worry."

"What is wrong?"

"I feel...how Kagome does...it hurts..." she passed out, though Inuyasha snatched her before she could hit the ground.

"Gah...where did she go..?" Inuyasha muttered, sniffing the air. He could not find a trace of her.

"To Mei Lin's hut, I imagine."

"Kouga, go away. You're the last person she needs to see now. Sango, you take care of Kikyo and Miroku make sure that jackass doesn't follow me. Shippo, you can help him"

"What about me?" Kasseri asked.

"You'd better come. She'll be pretty tempted to storm off, but maybe seeing you'll stop her. Hurry up now." The pair raced off, and Inuyasha found himself going over the conversation.

What had she meant by "I left that dark castle of yours far behind."? How had she gotten there in the first place? He pondered over what could have happened to make Sesshomaru treat her as he did. Touching her face like he cared about her...the most plausible answer was that he was tempting her to follow by seducing her, but his brother would never allow _anyone_ to speak to him the was Kagome had.

That was another point. What gave Kagome the courage to speak to Sesshomaru in such brash tones? It wasn't possible for anything to have actually happened between them, but the way they both acted worried him.

The pair of them arrived at the hut where a group of three men and Mei Lin were weaving branches for a roof.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked frantically.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"Where _is_ she?"

"You're Inuyasha?"

"YES! Where IS she?"

"Kagome wanted me to tell you not to worry; a week should do it."

Kasseri sighed and sat in front of the fire. So her mother _had_ taken off after all. A week wasn't long, compared to three. She hoped. She tuned back in to the strange Inuyasha and his conversation (if you could call it that) with Mei Lin.

"Damn it! Which way did she go?" Mei Lin sighed.

"I don't know."

"Liar. You want her to die?" she faltered.

"She went further East." Inuyasha let out a relieved breath; at least she wasn't going to see Sesshomaru. What was east?

"SHIT! Stay Kasseri." Inuyasha commanded unnecessarily. He remembered the lord of the east; she'd always been pushing for war. Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kagome would be stupid enough to play with the war Sesshomaru had mentioned, but anger did funny things to people.

Kagome had set out east, and then circled around west. She could feel wind scattering her scent, keeping her turn from being discovered.

She imagined Sesshomaru would be waiting, his abrupt departure having been a means of bait. That didn't make her any less curious. He could have easily hauled her off by force as he'd previously done. She remembered how he'd touched her and a shiver ran down her spine. She could see the lethal intent it his eyes as he'd done it. She too could decipher the menace in his voice as he'd spoken. Maybe he'd fooled everyone else because they'd been too far back, or maybe no one was fooled, or maybe Inuyasha, having lived with Sesshomaru so long, also saw this tactic.

Kagome stopped to ask herself why she was going after someone who obviously wanted to kill her in the worst kind of way. She reasoned that she couldn't leave Rin with someone as insane as Sesshomaru.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha lost track of Kagome's scent. Logic would say that she'd continued east, but something seemed to tug him the other way. Remembering the dream he'd had the night before, it suddenly clicked. He'd inherited miko abilities from Kagome.

Kagome ran. She'd never known herself to run so swiftly. But it was absolutely necessary for her to meet Sesshomaru. She knew it inevitably meant being trapped in his castle again, but it was a risk she was willing to take for answers.

Darkness fell, but Kagome continued to jog. Her pace had greatly slowed, and she knew Inuyasha was on her trail by now. She was exhausted, and knew it would make her too weak to resist another capture, but she was too scared of Inuyasha finding her to stop. A blessed sight awaited her upon the top of the hill she was enduring.

The town of Tsukyo stretched out below her, cheerful lights flashing in the windows of homes. She jogged down the hill to find that every trace of the town's violent past was gone. She stepped through the door of an inn and called into the empty room.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" someone soon emerged from behind a curtain.

"Yes, can I help you?" It was a teenage girl, probably the daughter of the innkeeper.

"Do you have any open rooms?" Kagome asked, hoping the girl wouldn't suddenly recognize her.

"Yes, several. Just tonight?"

"That's right."

Kagome handed over the appropriate amount of money and was led to her room.

"Thanks. Hey, wait, do me a favor?"

"That depends."

"Well, if a guy with dog ears wearing a red _hakama_ comes along asking for a Kagome, you haven't seen her."

"Why should I protect you? For all I know, you're a convict."

"No, I'm a good guy. And, so is he, he just can't find me, okay?" the girl sighed.

"Fine."

"Thanks!" Kagome called down the hall, but the girl was already gone.

Kagome dropped into bed, feeling confident that if there was anywhere she would be safe it was Tsukyo. She almost wondered if it would be better for the girl to identify her as Mitsukai, rather than Kagome, but dropped the thought as she entered sleep.

Morning came earlier than Kagome would have expected. Someone pounded on the wooden frame of her door, and shouts filled the halls.

"HEY!" she shouted, trying to figure out what was going on. No one answered her.

"What's going on?" she asked, seeing the girl and pulling her aside.

"An attack! The Central Lord is leading an attack! Run from here!"

"DAMNIT SESSHOMARU!" that got everyone's attention. She noticed and took advantage. "Exit in an _orderly_ fashion, everything's gunna be okay." Whispers surrounded her as the panicked people crowded through the door.

"Mitsukai, is it you? Are you going to save us?" a little boy asked as his mother pulled him through the door. Kagome's heart was jerked along with him. She left lastly, Mitsukaitou drawn.

Adrenaline surged through her stomach. Seeing the gore brought to reality the fact that she would be fighting fully trained-for-combat youkai. She froze in place and the world seemed to spin. This was a war. A scream brought her back into focus. A male youkai was pulling on the girl from the inn, evil intent in his eyes.

"Well that's impolite!" Kagome said, slicing into his arm. She didn't care whose side he was on; the fact was he would hurt an innocent girl.

"You're Mitsukai," she said, pale and shaking.

"Yeah. Who's who?" Kagome shouted back over the din.

"The uniformed men are from the West and North. The others are the Central's warriors."

"Thanks!" Kagome called, running towards the front line, not a quarter of a mile from Tsukyo.

The Central Lord was obviously poor, the fighters had little to no protective covering at all, while Sesshomaru's and the Northern Lord's were in fine armor.

"Tenrai Kasai!" Kagome shouted, drawing a line of fire, which greatly divided the opposing sides. Confused shouts rose from one side, cheers for the famed Mitsukai on the other. Kagome reasoned that neither of the enemies were very smart, as the fire-wall was not half a mile long. This was quickly disproved, however, as Sesshomaru's fighters fortified themselves along the blaze and extending from it, rows of them, fully prepared, holding a great advantage over the bewildered warriors of central Japan. Feeling she'd done something of worth (having aided the allies opposing another war), she took off towards the castle.

Several paces ahead of her, a youkai was running with a paper in his hand. Kagome knew it was tradition for someone to report great advances back to whoever commanded the army, in this instance being Sesshomaru. Unknown to the messenger, Kagome was racing with him. It made her certain of Sesshomaru's whereabouts. However, while the messenger had to stop at a front gate, Kagome leapt over a wall into the garden and scaled her way to Rin's room. Not surprisingly, the girl was still sleeping. Kagome willed her wind to circle her scent as a group of servant passed, speaking of the war. She was shocked as one of the footsteps stopped and opened the door. Kagome's eyes darted about frantically, but the person had entered before Kagome could dive out of sight.

"Mitsu-!"

"SHH! Gods am I glad it just you, Kagora!"

"You're bad for an old heart, you know that?"

"Good thing you're not old. Where's Sesshomaru?"

"The Lord? How did you know he was here?"

"I followed the messenger."

"It _was_ you! Oh we so appreciate your help! What an omen for Mitsukai to help _us_ through the war! Though, it isn't as though I thought you would aid those barbaric fools across from us, but-"

"Sesshomaru? Where is he?"

"Lord is downstairs, he was waiting for news, which makes me wonder how you got here?"

"Jumped the wall. Can you take me?"

"Yes, I've only to straighten out Miss Rin's room." The floor, however, was already spotless, so they set off down the stairs.

"You're certain?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru! Only Mitsukai could do something like that!"

"That's very interesting..."

"What will our next move be, knowing there are definite hostilities?"

"Send word to secure the borders. The East will try to take advantage while we're busy with the center."

"Yes sir!" the messenger wrote the message and took off again. Kagome could almost swear she saw signs of fatigue in the demon lord as he sunk into a chair.

"Hello Darling. Turns out I can't resist your charms after all, so I decided to drop by and tell you, since I was so bored and everything." Kagome said ostentatiously as she flounced down the stairs. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to see that it really was Kagome walking through his house.

"How did you get in?" he asked harshly, trying not to sound surprised or shocked and doing a very good job of it.

"Through Rin's window. You know, if anyone opposing you knew the layout of the castle, as I imagine they do, you're gunna have some problems with that."

"Why did you intervene in Tsukyo?" this time it was gratefulness he kept hidden.

"Because you woke me up at four thirty. Besides, I worked too hard to save it to let some stupid little skirmish demolish it."

"That's a very foolish sentiment. Kagora, you're dismissed." He said, noticing she was still standing at the top of the stairs. He pulled Kagome into the room where he'd held his meetings with the Northern Lord only days before. It was now empty.

"Why did you get involved?" he asked sternly.

"I told you."

"Don't dodge the question."

"Because I agree with you, alright? Because even if you are an ass I'm not going to change my belief just because it coincides with yours!" she looked into his eyes very defiantly. She was astounded to find them empty, and not seeping hatred.

"I see. How long did you plan to stay?"

"What?"

"How long will you be here?"

"Long enough to set things straight, I guess."

"You're saying you came here on an impulse," Sesshomaru assumed with a smirk. Kagome tried hard not to stare.

"Yeah, I guess. Um, why did you ask?"

"I wondered if it would be worth it to wake Rin."

"No. I've got to get back. Inuyasha's probably throwing a huge fit right now. Not to mention Kasseri-"

"Who's that?" Kagome tried not to react adversely to Sesshomaru's sudden show of interest, but found it hard.

"My daughter."

"With Inuyasha?"

"NO! I found her. She was all alone, you see, and because she's a hanyou she was being harassed..."

"I see. You could bring her here."

"What?"

"For you to stay here and keep everything in order, you could keep your daughter here."

"I told you before that it won't work. I don't see why you're being so adamant about this."

"Because, you foolish girl, you're the only person I've found to be able to break out and back in again."

"Really?"

"Yes, and that means you know the obvious weaknesses that a prisoner or assassin would use. It's true that I don't regard you as an equal, but I do see you as useful."

"I really don't want to be involved with this war..."

"I know that." The tone he emitted was one of understanding and mutual discomfort.

"What the hell is going on with you?"

"I do not see it likely that I, Sesshomaru, should die or be taken prisoner, however..." Kagome looked at his detached face. She had the feeling that if he were anyone else his face would be nothing short of anguished.

"Of course not."

"While that is so, they are my equals. Should something adverse occur, I would rather it be you here than that fool military advisor or him."

"Him?"

"My half brother. Do you believe he would manage Rin properly?"

"While it may not be obvious..."

"Are you staying?"

"Sesshomaru, I told you, NO!" she spun so as to leave the room, but Sesshomaru's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She turned to face him; he was pouting. "That won't work, you're making a fool of yourself." He sighed boredly, not releasing her.

"I tire of your refusal. I have offered you all I could."

"Even your admitting that is strange. I know you and this isn't it. Sesshomaru would not let me live after directly insulting him. I don't know what you're playing at, what you think you'd gain by my staying here while you are away, but you can release that idea and release me!"

"What brought you here?" he asked, freeing her hand.

"I don't know and quite frankly it doesn't matter, because I'm leaving!" she stormed out the door and into the hallway. She walked out the front door, past the guards, through the gate and its guards, and onto the road.

"Yes, but where will the famous Mitsukai be safe now?" Sesshomaru asked the empty room.

There. Hope that lasts you all week, cause I can't get back till Friday. (That whole grounded thing, if you check my profile). Well, R and R!


	19. Weaving

Well now, it's been a while, huh? WELL...I found out a lot of stuff about one of my friends, another friend got pregnant, another friend's mother just had a boy (congrads to Kyky [dear lord, I just babysat this kid three days in a row, and he's like, three months old! Man I'm behind!]) And I've had some problems with TTM. Aside from that I'm having guy trouble. Well, the opposite. Too many guys. I'm just too hot, they all want me. Sigh one of my friends tried to kill himself. Twice. Another is trying to run away...It's chaos. My life is crazy and my writing's gunna reflect it for a while.  
  
That was three months ago.  
  
BUT, school is over!!!!! Updates are gunna happen lots and lots now!  
  
-- that was just under a month ago. Sorry guyses. Jesus. I just got bored with this chapter. (and you got bored waiting for it, bet you all don't want to bother with it now, I wouldn't. lol) Oh well, I'm going to update pretty regularly now, I believe. After all, I have nothing else to do.   
  
Kagome continued her path and wondered if the way through Tsukyo was clear yet. She sped her pace until she was in a run.  
  
"Kagome! You insane bitch, what do you think you're doing here?" Inuyasha demanded, grabbing her arm to stop her. This effectively pulled her feet from beneath her.  
  
"Oh, I'm dabbling in this and that. You?" she responded nonchalantly, picking herself up off of the ground. She managed a sheepish grin, but it faded quickly.  
  
"Looking for you. I heard you got tangled in a clash, are you hurt?" Inuyasha asked, scanning her body.  
  
"No, and what took you so long to get here, huh?" Kagome asked with false anger.  
  
"I was...delayed. Listen, you don't honestly plan to see Sesshomaru, do you?" he sounded concerned, but...  
  
"No, I guess not." She laughed inwardly at his reluctance to admit being tricked.  
  
"Good, then let's get moving," Inuyasha exclaimed, taking over in the rude manner he always had. Kagome smiled for a minute, but then she realized something.  
  
"Hold up. Let's stay here for the night," she said, tugging on his hand.  
  
"What? Why? It's hardly past noon!" he cried indignantly. The entire day would be completely wasted.  
  
"We won't make it through the Central Lands if we start now, and there are bound to be angry people there."  
  
"Angry over what?" Inuyasha asked, his eye twitching.  
  
"You don't know?" Kagome asked uncertainly.  
  
"Know what?" he asked, a nervous tick starting in his neck.  
  
"Uh, let's just stay here tonight. I know a great inn!" Kagome chirped happily.  
  
"Kagome, what did you do in that skirmish?" Inuyasha demanded with the glory of his twitching neck, eye, and vein.  
  
"Mitsukai put the Central fighters at a great disadvantage." To this Inuyasha sighed deeply, a growl tingeing the edges of it.  
  
"Kagome, what did you do?" Inuyasha all but shouted.  
  
"I drew a line of fire, since the West knows me they were regrouping while the Centrals were panicking. Obviously a big loss. So, let's stay here tonight so there aren't any misunderstandings."  
  
"Who were you helping, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, a deathly calm washing over their argument.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who's side are you on?" Inuyasha demanded, suddenly breaking the calm with his voice.  
  
"The West and North's, obviously. Why would I stand otherwise?"  
  
"Traitor."  
  
"What? Inuyasha, hey, stop Inuyasha!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think you understand."  
  
"I think it's perfectly clear."  
  
"No, listen! The war! The North and West want peace with china, the East and South want war, and the Central portion wants t remain in this state or cold war. Don't you agree with the North and West?"  
  
"I find it very hard to believe that Sesshomaru wants peace."  
  
"It's true. You should have heard him!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Let's go talk."  
  
Kagome relived the past three weeks to him.  
  
"You...are absolutely...insane."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure. Okay, we'll stay here. You've obviously got some pull with the innkeeper."  
  
"You're as bad as Miroku!"  
  
"Don't compare me to that lech!"  
  
Inuyasha gawked at the treatment Kagome received during the rest of the day. People considered her to be something like a god, which disturbed him. Kagome played modest, of course, but it didn't change that people were singing her praises. A time came when the crowd around the two of them hushed and a column opened.  
  
"Kagome-chan! It's great to see you again!" A male kitsune said, grasping her hand and bowing.  
  
"Satoshi! Long time no see! So you're the Dojya here now?"  
  
"Yes, I wanted to repay the town for my mistakes and allow it to flourish under my rule."  
  
"It's done just that! I mean I was amazed at-"  
  
"So ya gunna introduce me anytime soon or should I just stand around?"  
  
"Oh! Inuyasha! This is Satoshi! Satoshi, Inuyasha. Satoshi helped me fight Kagura and several guards."  
  
"YOU FOUGHT KAGURA?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't tell you? Oops!" Kagome said with a smile that clearly did not mean 'oops.'  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Has Kagura bothered you further? If she has, I could easily round up a group of men to help-"  
  
"I can protect Kagome from Kagura just fine. Besides, I doubt you have anyone who could fight her."  
  
"Down boy. It's fine."  
  
The rest of the day went blandly, and Inuyasha learned to tune out many of Kagome's admirers. The next day, Kagome was sent off with cheers and waves, with a few mentions of her "friend with the ears of an animal."  
  
Guys, I'll change this later and make it longer. I've been really busy, but I want to get these updates out, so I'll finish this chapter tomorrow, I promise. I'm back into the story, and you have no worries. I even did some art, but I don't have a scanner. Darn. Well, see you tomorrow! Please send lots of reviews, especially those of you who got email updates, if not just to congratulate me on my ability to keep all of your addresses! Lol. Well, ciao for now, Kat. 


	20. A Demon in Disguise?

A few villagers glanced at a pair of half-demons as they wandered by leisurely. The day was early, but the sun was already beating down intensely. There was no breeze, but the female's hair seemed to flutter lightly as if being blown by one.

Kagome frowned as she looked at Inuyasha. He had been deep in thought since they'd left earshot of Tsukyo. It wasn't entirely uncommon, but it was unexpected. Kagome expected to be lectured, but apart from what she'd received the day Inuyasha came after her, there was none.

The previous day had been an difficult-to-swallow twist to Inuyasha. He had always been accustomed to hatred towards hanyou. Kagome, and later he, however, had been accepted readily. He thought it might have been a good place for him to live, if he'd ever settle down.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, who had begun to jog. He matched her pace, and the two of them gradually broke into a run.

After several hours, Kagome and Inuyasha were more than three-fourths through the central lands and slowed from a run to jog.

"Inuyasha? What have you been thinking about?" Kagome asked, not expecting an answer as she looked over to Inuyasha.

He surprised her. "A little about that town. A little about how long it's been since we were alone. A little about what you did...with Kikyo-and the village. Some of everything, I guess."

"I see. I just wondered, because of how quiet you've been." Kagome sighed and quickened slightly.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Why did you resurrect Kikyo?"

"For you."  
  
"I know that. But..._why_?"

"I hated seeing you sad. And besides, she'll help us fight Naraku now. You can't say we can't use the help."

"Sure I can," he answered, sounding slightly cross. There was a beat of silence. "But she could have killed you."

"It was killing me to see you in misery."

"Does it pain you to know my brother is in as much hurt?"

"What? Why are you bringing him up? And no, it doesn't. Sesshomaru is just a thorn in my side who expects me to baby-sit for him."

"He wants you to sit on children?" Inuyasha shook his head. "I mentioned him since he's been familiar with you as of late. I wondered if you hadn't spent more unaccounted time in his presence. And not like it's any of your business what I talk about anyway."

"You're jealous!"

"I am not! I just don't want you wasting any emotions on that bastard."

"Oh Inuyasha you are the worst liar on the face of this planet!"

"Keh. Whatever."

There were four more silent, monotonous hours before they finally arrived in Keade's village.

"Kagome-chan!" Shippo cried, running towards her from the village.

Shippo ran as fast as his legs could carry him and launched himself into Kagome's arms. Kagome laughed at him and ruffled his hair. Inuyasha looked amused for a moment, but let disgust cover it.

"How's that little brat supposed to grow up if you keep babying him?" Inuyasha demanded, looking at Shippo as if he expected him to start crying.

"Oh lay off, Inuyasha. He hasn't seen me in a while. And besides, I _did_ take off kind of abruptly," Kagome defended Shippo, who stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah, that's real mature, ya little brat. Honestly, Kagome, what does it matter how long you've been gone or how you left? He's still acting like a little baby!"

* * *

Kikyo watched the three approach. Inuyasha behaved around Kagome. They looked like a couple, from a distance.

_There's a mommy, a daddy, a baby...and a mistress. A worthless afterthought. Because Shippo ran out to Kagome, but Inuyasha didn't run to me, as he used to. But he was more than willing to run after Kagome...She said he loves me, so why does he give his affections to her? She's not so amazing._ Kikyo laughed at herself for her jealousy. _Of course she's amazing. She's sacrificed everything. She'd tall and proud and unshaken. As I was, and can be. But Kagome shoulders the world and remains so pleasant and cheerful, where I was miserable and saddened those around me with my worries. That is why even now, if Inuyasha had to choose, he _would_ choose her._ Kikyo sighed mournfully.

"Inuyasha! You've returned!" She called happily, waving to him.

"Yeah, I'm here, and I managed to get Kagome, too," Inuyasha answered and nodded at the girl who carried Shippo.

"Good to see you, Kikyo. Where is everyone?" Kagome asked and let Shippo out of her arms.

"Our dear Mei-Lin is being courted! The children are with Kaede, giving her a good fright by disappearing now and again. Miroku and Sango are helping me search for some herbs, needles to say they've vanished off somewhere."

"Mei Lin with a man? That's...I'm not sure _what_ that is. I guess she'd rather a father for her children, but still..."

"Actually, he came here looking for _you_, Kagome. Name of Satoshi?"

"Satoshi was looking for me? I saw him only a few days ago. By all means I ought to have beaten him here." Kagome sounded suspicious, and Inuyasha felt she had good reason to be. Something about 'Satoshi' _had_ bothered him, though he couldn't place it.

"Something isn't right, then, obviously. That fox demon would have had to have left before us, and we saw him. Unless that _wasn't_ him," Inuyasha stated to sum up his thoughts.

"That one or this one, and why would someone pursue Mei Lin under the guise of my friend? The one in Tsukyo is the only one to benefit," Kagome said slowly, working it out in her head as she spoke.

"Kikyo, do you know where Mei Lin and Satoshi went?" Inuyasha asked, wondering how soon they would be able to determine the true Satoshi.

"No, but they said they'd be back by nightfall," Kikyo replied, curious as to this character. Obviously he had an affiliation with Kagome, and Kagome decided she would have to ask the girl later.

"Well, that's not too far off. Our timing is perfect!" Kagome exclaimed happily, gazing at the sun.

* * *

"You're telling me you saw me in Tsukyo two days ago?" Satoshi asked doubtfully.

He, Kagome, and Inuyasha were sitting in Keade's hut, Meilin, Keade herself, and all of the children had been shifted over to Mei Lin's house.

"Yes. He spoke like you, smelled like you, looked like you, obviously," Kagome said, looking pointedly at him.

"It isn't _possible_! I've been _here_ the past three days! You can ask Mei Lin, I've spent the duration of most of them with her."

"Speaking of which, I heard you two were hitting it off! Way to go!" Kagome smiled and clapped his back, but very quickly her expression became dark and she had a death grip on his shoulder. "You hurt her and I'll be forced to torture you in most unpleasant ways before killing you slowly."

Satoshi laughed nervously and held his hands in the air. "I've the purest of intentions, honestly."

"Well that's great!" Kagome said, cheerful again. "But that still doesn't solve the case of the mysteriously appearing Satoshi."

"No..." Satoshi mused, appearing to sink into thought.

"Are you sure you don't just have a long-lost twin brother or something?" Inuyasha asked, more than ready to have the whole affair over with.

"I had an older brother once, but..."

"Those _monsters_ killed him, didn't they," Kagome assumed, finding it easy to put blame on the heads of cruel beasts.

"I...I think so...no. No, they didn't!" Satoshi cried, jumping up. "They took him! They took both of us but I'd forgotten! I never saw him, so it was easy to think..."

"But where does that put your brother..? Is he, what, evil now?"

"That...that could be. He could be what I was or worse!"

"Inuyasha, I have to go. Say goodbye to everyone for me."

"You'll have to stop though. You should wait-"

"I'll push myself. C'mon, Satoshi. Your village may be in grave danger."

"Right. Send my farewell to Mei Lin as well, Inuyasha."

"Now hold on, Kagome I'm not going to let you walk off to face some-"

"Inuyasha, I faced off with Kagura. I think I'll be fine."

"At least sleep a few hours."

"No, this is _important_, Inuyasha. I have to go--Now."

Kagome and Satoshi took off running and Inuyasha felt a wave of foreboding wash over him.

* * *

Well folks, it's short, yeah, but I want these DONE! Lol. I have long LONG chapters already written, and they're PERFECT and WONDERFUL, but I'll be damned if they're still 2-3 chapters away! Lol. It's driving me CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. It just slips my mind, then suddenly it's been two weeks, then two months, you know how it goes. But I'm already starting the next chapter, which may be out tomorrow or it may be out next week, but it definitely will be out.

(Someone who lives nearby has actually gotten into the story, so going back on my word could be hazardous to my health.)


	21. Naraku's Defences are Down

You would not believe what happened to me. -.- Yes, I know, I'm the queen of excuses, but I'm serious. The floppy I had completely crashed. I lost the chapters not posted on here (like, three or four, but they were long one was 13 pages, 8, and 6 or 7 and 5 pages). I got so depressed. I was crying and everything. I've re-written all but one plus an up and coming chapter. I still have to do the chapter after this, which I'll probably do today. Don't give up on me yet! Lol.

"Satoshi, do you think you'll be able to fight your brother?"

"Do you think I'll have to? According to you, Tsukyo is in good shape, right? Maybe he's repenting, maybe he escaped from them long, long ago, heard about Tsukyo being freed, and came back."

"So you never took over Tsukyo?"

"No. I'd heard someone did, but I never saw him."

"So this might turn out peacefully after all?"

"Yes. But to answer your question, if it doesn't, I will fight him."

"Alright. Let's go it knowing anything could happen, right?"

"Right."

The trip passed silently, and Kagome felt her constant awake affecting her. With each passing mile she hoped more and more that Satoshi's brother did indeed have innocent intent.

When they could see Tsukyo, Kagome stopped to rest. Satoshi stood over her worriedly, but she shrugged him away. Once she'd caught her breath, she began walking into the town with Satoshi at her heels.

They strode through town and straight to the gate of the Dojiya's house. The gateman glanced at them and sent his assistant into the house. The young boy returned and nodded, and the gate guard opened to entry for them to pass through.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked immediately, facing the presumed brother.

"My name? It's something I forgot long ago. I arrived here and everyone greeted me as 'Satoshi.' I recognized it and assumed it was mine. People told me there was still no leader since Mitsukai had freed us, and that I should take over. I did. I heard stories about what happened here and I knew I couldn't be Satoshi. But I kept that name. But I see who Satoshi is now. Have you come to take my place?"

"No. If you can lead here, and keep the peace that exists as it does now, I see no reason to remove you. Tell me what happened to you 90 years ago."

"90 years? I awoke in the woods with no idea who or where I was. Do you know, Satoshi?"

"You are my elder brother, Unaroshi. The people who overtook this township killed our parents and kidnapped us. I don't know what happened to you; we were taken away separately."

"We're brothers?"

"Yes."

"Hello, brother. Long time no see, right?"

"Everything's alright?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, you should go to tan inn for some rest. I'm going to stay here and talk with my brother."

"Alright. I'll leave in the morning. Is there any particular message for me to convey to Mei Lin?"

"Just that everything is well, and I'll belong later in the day."

"Okay. Goodnight Satoshi, Unaroshi."

"Goodnight, Mitsukai."

Kagome woke up in mid-morning, feeling refreshed. There was an odd scent in the air, but she ignored it, passing it off as the remains of a skirmish between two demons. She decided to take the slightly longer route through the central territory--the one that would take her past the castle.

She began her journey planning exactly what to do and say to the lord. How she could temp him, persuade him, and otherwise convince him of the cause. It was sunset when she reached the gates of a small, ill-kept shoji castle. There were two guards at the front entrance with the same fallen-apart armor she'd seen in at the skirmish in Tsukyo.

"My name is Mitsukai. I'm here to speak to the lord; is he in?"

"What is your business here?"

"Like I said, I want to talk peacefully to the lord. If the means of entering must be forcible, so be it, but this can all happen quietly and happily if you will announce me and let me in."

The two looked at each other and one slowly nodded. The other went in and returned with a servant.

"This is Suma. She will take you where you need to go."

"Thank you. If all goes well you two will have a lot less to worry about."

Kagome followed the servant through the house, which was slightly better inside than out.

"Oji-sama, Mitsukai is here for you."

"Let her in."

The Central Lord struck Kagome as a coward. He was sitting in a corner with a sword in front of him.

"Oji-sama, I have a proposition for you."

"Is that so?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes. I want you to join the west and north in search for a peace treaty."

"I will not! Do you know what kind of person Kikari is? She'll shred us!"

"Oji-sama, she'd do it if you didn't join them, she still sees you as an opponent. At least if you join the north and west you'll have strong allies. None of your citizens want to go to war; this change would be for the better."

"I've heard of you, Mitsukai. You're the one who helped defeat my forces in Tsukyo."

"Yes. And I can very easily destroy the rest of your warriors if you don't do what's best for your people."

"Who sent you here?"

"My conscience."

"Do you honestly believe my circumstance will be any better if I do as you say?"

"Yes. You're obviously poor, yet your land is the most fertile. Why is this?"

"I...don't know."

"The Lord of the West is a very strong lawmaker. Once this war is over he can aid you."

"He would not! Sesshomaru is a greedy pig!"

"You think he's greedy when you're the one subjecting your people to both sides of the conflict? Kikari will not be the only one attacking you if you don't do something."

"And you think joining Sesshomaru makes me any better off?"

"Yes! How much longer do I have to stand here and scream it at you?"

"Not anymore. If any more harm comes of my people, your head is the one on the line."

"I'm so glad for your decision. Please arrange a meeting with Sesshomaru as soon as possible. You won't regret it!"

Kagome jump-skipped out of the ruddy castle with a broad smile on her face.

"Our problems are alleviated?" the second guard asked as she passed out of the main gate.

"Soon!" She replied happily and burst into a full-speed run towards Inuyasha's village. The moon was just rising.

She was three-fourths to her destination when Inuyasha, Sango, Satoshi, Kikyo, and Miroku going opposite of her direction met up with her.

"Kagome, c'mon," Inuyasha said urgently, shoving her bow and a quiver of arrows into her hands, "Naraku's scent of overwhelming, if you didn't know it. We're gunna attack."

"When you say overwhelming..."

"He's got human blood all over him. I think Onigumo's attacking from inside of him and loosing."

"I see. But with the blood running in him, he's gotta be a lot weaker, right?"

"Exactly. We're gunna beat him, I can feel it."

Kagome ran faster. She knew the scent from the morning was Naraku now, and she knew exactly where she was going.


	22. Thank you

Sesshomaru re-read the letter. Kagome had talked the central lord into agreement with him. She'd left angry with him, but obviously it hadn't lasted. That or she wasn't as foolish as most half-demons, who would use anger instead of logic. But on the other hand, there was nothing ordinary about her.

He wrote a response to the Lord of the Central Lands specifying a day and time to arrive. He thanked him for seeing the right way to approach the war, and was writing more support to secure the lord when he caught Kagome's scent. She was with Inuyasha and their normal partners.

Sesshomaru had noticed Naraku's scent tinged with blood all day. He knew Naraku was weak, and had expected Inuyasha to rush into battle. He hadn't expected Kagome to go in with him. Even heavily injured, Naraku would be too much for his younger brother to handle, even with the addition of a houshi and demon hunter. Kagome was strong, but would she be able to stand against Naraku either? He sighed softly and summoned Kagora.

"Kikyo, you okay?" Inuyasha asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Yes. Don't hold back because of me."

"Hold on tight."

Inuyasha sped up until he was even with Kagome. "Kagome, how are you holding up?"

"Couldn't be better. Keep your eyes on the prize, right?"

"Yeah. Let's go. It's probably better if the three of us get there before the others."

"Why?"

"We're stronger."

He pushed foreword and so did Kagome. Kagome heard her breath in her throat. The air became colder the closer the got to Naraku's presence, and Kagome wondered how the humans would hold up.

_Especially Kikyo. She's gotta be freezing!_

"I'm fine, Kagome."

"What?"

_Didn't she just say..?_

_I didn't say anything. What's going on?_

_We're telepathically connected, apparently. I didn't notice._

_Neither did I. It must have just kicked in or something. This could be very useful, couldn't it?_

_I believe so._

They arrived upon Naraku. There was blood running down his face and chest, made visible by his tattered shirt.

"Bet you regret taking him back in now, huh Naraku!" Inuyasha taunted, transforming Tetseiga.

"You kept me waiting, Inuyasha. Of course, what should I expect from a half demon such as yourself?"

"Are you saying you expelled Onigumo?" Kagome asked, her bow aimed at him. Kikyo had done the same.

"Oh look, you even brought both of your bitches. I thought you'd pick your favorite and leave her behind."

"Cut out the bullshit, Naraku. You can't defeat us; you're just delaying the inevitable! Kaze no kizu!"

Kagome and Kikyo released purity arrows. Kagome threw the gas mask she and Sango had made to Kikyo.

_You'll need this more than me_, Kagome told her.

_Thanks. Let's get him._

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's boomerang flew down from overhead.

Naraku transformed and swung a tentacle-like leg towards Kirara, who dodged. Satoshi threw a kitsune bi at Naraku from behind, which scarred, then faded. Naraku thrust a piece of flesh through Satoshi's stomach and threw him. Kirara flew in close and Miroku cast a purification scroll at him. Naraku grunted, then laughed. He tried again to knock Kirara and her two riders from the air, and succeeded.

"Stop hurting my friends!" Kagome shouted angrily, firing another arrow at Naraku.

A large hole appeared through the middle of him and Kikyo fired into the surrounding flesh, widening the hole. Inuyasha attacked with Bakuryuuha, and Naraku fell. There was a second of silence, and then Naraku grabbed Kagome with a detached piece of him. He rose, the hole gone, and pulled the missing pieces, including the one wrapped around Kagome, to his body.

"Kagome! Let go of her you filthy freak!" Inuyasha shouted, raising Tetseiga for another attack.

"Inuyasha, don't, you'll hit her, too."

_Kikyo, the shards are in his neck. I know you can't see from there, just trust me. I don't know if he can move them or not. They're less than a foot from me to the left._

_He'll put you in my shot_.

_I don't care if I live or not. Just finish this. Our purity attacks won't affect him with so many shards._

"Right then."

Kikyo knocked an arrow and aimed where Kagome had said to. Naraku chuckled.

"Well now, going to risk killing Kagome to defeat me? Is it worth it?"

Kikyo wavered and lowered her bow.

"Kikyo! Do it!" Kagome shouted angrily, fighting against Naraku's hold. She felt several ribs crack, and bit her lip to keep silent.

"Release her," Sesshomaru snarled the second he arrived.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded with surprise, turning to his brother.

"It appears we have a common foe. Don't turn your back to it," Sesshomaru states as a tentacle almost goes through Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha spins and cuts it off.

"Sesshomaru, humans seem to be a weakness of yours, don't they? Look Inuyasha, he's just like Daddy." Naraku laughed, squeezing more tightly on Kagome. She refused to make any noise of pain, which angered Naraku.

"Put her down," Sesshomaru commanded again.

While Naraku appears to be distracted by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha attacks him from behind with Kaze no Kizu, and Kikyo fires a purity arrow at the shards in his neck. It hit them, and they shattered again. Sesshomaru leapt up and sliced through Naraku's tentacle with a "borrowed" arm and caught Kagome in his own.

"Thanks," Kagome said as Sesshomaru put her down.

"It's not important. Kill him."

Kagome drew her sword and transformed it.

_Kikyo, I'm going in. cover me._

_Careful_

_That's what you're there for--so I don't have to be_

Kagome jumped up and sliced down through Naraku's body with Junsei Ranpu. He shrieked painfully and began to disintegrate. Kikyo fired at pieces of him that tried to re-connect. Kagome stood by Kikyo with both their bows drawn. They pulled back their arrows and fired simultaneously into the center of what remained of his body. A circle of light encompassed him, and when it vanished he was gone.

Kagome ran over to where Kirara had fallen.

"What's going on, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. "Did you come because of Naraku, or her?"

"I came because Naraku needed to be killed and you'd never finish it yourself."

"Then why didn't you attack when you saw him? You protected her before anything."

"You aren't stupid enough to attack a deceitful monster like him when he has your partner. If you were, your mate wouldn't let you."

"But that doesn't change the facts."

"I did protect her," Sesshomaru admitted. "But it had nothing to do with our father."

"If you hurt her, you're in more than trouble."

Sesshomaru smiled and walked away.

Kagome kneeled over Sango and Miroku. They were both alive, but they'd been beaten up in their fall. Kagome realized why Sango make the risky moves she normally did; she was several months pregnant. Kagome couldn't smell death in the embryo, it was unaffected by the drop. Kirara stirred.

"Kirara, you're okay too!" Kagome said, petting her head gently. "Can you get up?"

Kirara rose gingerly and shook herself in a way that made her resemble a large dog.

"Good. If anything comes, protect Sango and Miroku. I've got to find Satoshi."

Kagome found Satoshi sitting upright against a tree with a hole in his stomach.

"I'll be fine," he said, but didn't object when Kagome pulled a first aid kit out of her bag and bandaged his wound. She helped him up and moved him to where Kirara was watching over Sango and Miroku. "When they wake up, come and get me if I'm not already back."

"Sure, Kagome. What happened?"

"Naraku got a hold of me, Kikyo broke apart his shards, Inuyasha attacked, Sesshomaru came and got me away from Naraku, I split him then me and Kikyo got him with purity arrows, more or less."

"Sesshomaru? As in 'Lord Sesshomaru'?"

"Yeah. We're...acquaintances."

"You know the most interesting people, Kagome."

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied with a smile and went to where she'd left the rest of her group.

"Kagome, are you hurt? How's everyone else?"

"Alive. And I'm fine."

"Kagome, don't lie," Kikyo said, taking the bandages from her. "Go find a tree to stare at, Inuyasha," Kikyo shooed him away and pulled down Kagome's dress to her waist. She began bandaging the wounds inflicted by Naraku in the silence.

"Bye guys," Kagome said as she waved.

"Where do you think you're going? You're still hurt!" Inuyasha protested.

"I'm going to go help Sesshomaru. I miss Rin, and I wanna thank him for saving me."

"You thanked him yesterday," Inuyasha replied bitterly.

"You guys are okay now, aren't you?"

"Me and Sesshomaru?"

"Mhmm."

"Yeah, I guess."

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I feel obligated, anyway. Nothing'll happen to me there, and it's not far, anyway."

"Yeah, I get it. You gunna be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine. Stay with Kikyo."

"Take it easy. See you later."

"Good bye, Kagome," Kikyo said, waving.

Kagome farewell-ed them one last time, then jumped up and bounded towards Sesshomaru's scent.

When she arrived, Kagome used the front gate, afraid to jostle her body much more than she had. The guards smiled amiably at her and let her pass. She strode in and was met by Rin. It never ceased to amaze her that Rin knew she was coming without any demon senses. Kagome was about to pick Rin up when Sesshomaru came to the foyer.

"No Rin, be gentle with Kagome-san. She's hurt."

"How'd you know?" Kagome asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"I could feel that your ribs were broken, if I couldn't hear them." He replied evenly.

"Oh. Sesshomaru, thank you."

"You said that already."

"That's what Inuyasha said." Kagome laughed slightly. "But I really want to thank you. Inuyasha couldn't have helped me and Kikyo...She was supposed to kill me to get Naraku."

"I know."

"Don't move," Kagome said as she approached Sesshomaru.

She pushed down his shirt and pulled the fake arm off. Sesshomaru regarded her coolly, wondering what her intentions were. Kagome placed both of her hands over the place where Sesshomaru's natural arm stopped. She pushed into it with her miko healing powers and Sesshomaru winced in pain, something he hadn't done as long as he could remember. He opened his eyes, and he had an entire arm.

Sesshomaru flexed his arm a few times and felt the muscles stretching. He grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and kissed he firmly on the lips.

"It seems I'm in debt to your thank you," he said and smiled at her.

* * *

I'm so sorry to all of you who had to re-read. I really am, because I've had to do that and it pissed me off. BUT GUESS WHAT?!? There's only 29 chapters, and all but one are done. I will post every day except Wednesday (because I won't be home). After I edit this, I have started a sequel, which I will have AT LEAST halfway done, saved on two floppies and my hard drive, before I post. See you tomorrow. 


	23. A Little Slice of Hell in Heaven

Kagome's heart beat quickly in her chest. She wondered how it was possible to be panicky when everything in life was perfect.

_This is perfect, isn't it?_ She asked herself, laying in her futon. _Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have made some sort of peace. That's good. Naraku is dead. That's good. Kikyo is making her home with Inuyasha. That's good. Sango and Miroku finally got it together. That's good. Sesshomaru has his left arm. That's good. What about me..? All I can recognize about me is...fear. Fear? Nerves? Over what? What's going _on

Sesshomaru stood outside of her room. Her aura was very apprehensive, and he wondered what over. He debated going in, but decided against it. He made his way through the hall to meet with the lords of the North and Center. To his glee (Though very internal it was), the Southern lord had come as well, to discuss on whether he should switch to the anti-war movement.

Kagome felt the flutters in her stomach surge through her arms and legs. She wondered briefly if she had been cursed, but curses took effect very immediately, and aside from that, who would dare to hex her?

_Not to be egotistical, but I probably _am_ one of the most powerful miko alive, aside from living in Sesshomaru's castle. It would be suicide to attack me!_ She thought reasonably. _And curses are violent, not just cases of jitters. I think. Maybe I should visit Kikyo today, _she_ would know..._

Kagome decided after some deliberation, however, that she would not bother Kikyo that day. There were footsteps, the scent of Kagora, and a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kagome said, pulling on her robe.

"Good afternoon, Kagome-sama. My you slept late today; it's nearly noon! Lord didn't wake you for his meeting, I suppose? Perhaps he decided it was a matter best left to men. After all, this is-"

"What meeting?"

"With the lords of the South, Central, and North. You were not informed at all? Oh dear, then I shouldn't have-"

"No, you did well to tell me Kagora. Bring me my green Chinese kimono."

"The one you travel in? You're leaving? But Kagome-sama..!"

"I'm not going anywhere. But I'm certainly not wearing anything from Sesshomaru."

"You shouldn't be angry with the Lord! After all, he-"

"Tells me I'm his equal then hauls off and does something like this!" Kagome finished, dressing in an angry flurry. She stormed out of her room, leaving a confused Kagora behind.

Kagome sought out Sesshomaru's aura, and found with delight that he was still in the meeting hall with the two visiting lords. She stomped up to the door and flung it open, successfully interrupting the meeting. She recalled having done the same thing long ago, before the war had even begun.

"Sesshomaru! Mind telling me _why_ you wanted to keep me out of this?" two eyes looked a bit annoyed, another pair evenly expectant, and the third set seemed to be bulging from their sockets.

"Kagome, if I wanted you here I would have called for you," Sesshomaru replied calmly, albeit agitatedly.

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Excuse me a moment," Sesshomaru said, bowing out of the room and dragging Kagome out with him.

"Was that...Mitsukai?" The Southern lord asked incredulously.

"Yes. She always manages to make a scene like that, don't let it sway you."

"But, you have Mitsukai on your side? She's fighting for peace?"

"Yes."

"That's wonderful! That's absolutely amazing!"

The Northern lord eyed the Southern strangely; feeling like Kagome's interruption had sealed the deal and pulled the South into their point of view.

"What are you _doing_?" Sesshomaru asked angrily, grabbing Kagome's arms and holding them tightly.

"Let go of me."

"Aren't you the one who wants questions answered? Tell me what you think gives you the right to barge in whenever you damn well please!"

Kagome pondered that for a moment, and looked away from Sesshomaru. She couldn't find an answer. She became very aware of how Sesshomaru's grasp was painful. She wondered if he would break her arms...A reasonable answer finally surged through her mind.

"This is my country as much as it is yours, and I've been involved with this war every bit as much as you. Are you saying that all of a sudden you can just decide to not even _tell_ me when something _important_ is happening?"

"That's the point you worthless bitch!"

"Oh, you think I'm going to screw it up for you? Yeah, I'm sure! I told you to let GO of me!" She cried angrily, trying to pull from Sesshomaru's grasp. He wouldn't release her.

"Yes. That's it exactly. You don't know when to keep your mouth shut. Not only do you speak at the wrong time, you say the _worst_ _possible_ thing! Go back to your room and _stay_ there!"

"No way! I'm not-" and it was at that moment they realized that three Lords, Rin, and at least fifty servants were watching them very closely.

The servants wasted no time in scuttling off, but the lords were not so easily perturbed.

"Resorting to violence, Sesshomaru-san?" Asked the North's lord, smiling slightly.

"Can't be too wise to clutch at Mitsukai that way," added the Southern Lord.

"By the way, meeting adjourned." Sesshomaru gave him a look, which the Southern lord caught.

"Kikari conveniently managed to keep the information that Mitsukai was on peace's side from me. It's foolish to fight against _her_," he replied lightly, looking pointedly at the girl Sesshomaru still had in his viselike grip.

"You might want to let her go now, Sesshomaru. Breaking her arms might scare off one of the best things we have going for us." And with a dry look the Northern left along with the Southern and Central lords.

The two of them blinked a few times, not sure of what to say. Sesshomaru finally released her arms and promptly threw his into the air.

"You win! God Damn it, woman!" And he stormed back to his room.

Kagome stood in a state of shock. Apparently her presence had won over the Southern lord to their side of the war. Kagome gave herself a self-appreciating smile and went to find Rin.

"Your brother must be the worst kind of ass, Inuyasha," Kikyo stated, making their bed.

"Why bring _him_ up?"

"He and Kagome just had a fight."

"Again?" Sango asked, ducking into the hut.

"Yes. She seems pretty happy with herself now though."

"Wonder what they were fighting about..?" Miroku pondered out loud, thinking of possibilities, most of them unlikely to any mind but his own.

"Probably the same sort of things Kagome and Inuyasha fought over," Sango reasoned.

"No. Don't forget, Sesshomaru's palace is where all the war-related meetings take place. It's easy to forget the war since it hasn't reached us, but it's still there and Kagome's being dragged into it," Kikyo reminded quietly.

"It's her choice."

"Yeah, but I wonder what it _is_ like to be her right now. I mean, it can't be easy over there."

"Especially not living with Sesshomaru. I mean, he's the tyrant of all time."

"That's not true."

"You're defending him?"

"Oh come off it."

"Sango-chan, will it rain today?"

"Maybe."

Don't drag her into your war, Sesshomaru.

"Go play Rin."

"Kagome-chan and _I_ are playing!"

"Stay here then," he said impatiently, pulling Kagome with him to the hall.

He saw her wince, and when he moved his hand he saw that he'd grabbed her in the same place as he had that morning, and that a deep purple-black bruise had formed. Kagome saw him looking at what he'd done and shifted self-consciously. His eyes flickered over her other arm as well before traveling sullenly to meet Kagome's eyes.

"What?" she asked tetchily, not liking his expression. She held his gaze, however. "You wanted to talk, right?"

Sesshomaru gazed at her arms once more before leaving. Kagome suddenly felt very heavy hearted, and had the feeling she was picking it up from him.

Kikyo? I'm in a little bit of a fix here.

_What? What happened?_

_This morning happened, that's what. He hurt me, accidentally-on-purpose. He grabbed my arms, but I think he just wanted to hurt me enough to get my attention. Instead he kinda bruised my arms. Kinda-really. He came up to talk to me a minute ago, but he accidentally grabbed the bruised part of my arm. He didn't say anything at all. He just got very...grim and left. Any clue what that's about?_

_Guilt?_

_Maybe..._

_Would it be rude to ask what you fought about?_

_I barged in on one of his meetings. They were trying to pull the south onto our side of the war effort. Then I came in, and Sesshomaru dragged me out. He, uh, doesn't think I should have anything to do with it. But the main reason the South decided to fight on our side was because of me!_

_I see. Well, if you come here I can help you make a balm for the bruises. _Kikyo paused for a minute. _You are sure it's only bruised? You _should_ be healed by now, between miko and demon powers. _

_I know...It's not his fault. _

_And it's not yours. I'll check it out for you._

_Thanks. I'll see you this afternoon then. _

_Do you plan to stay here for the night? You're more than welcome. _

_Thanks but no thanks. I feel kind of obligated to be here, ya know? _

_Will you take Kasseri home with you?_

_I'll try. _

_I won't tell her. Then if you can't take her it won't be a let down and if you can it'll be a surprise._

Sounds good to me. See you in a few hours.

Kikyo sighed. So, Sesshomaru had finally begun to touch on the phrase, "Going too far." It surprised her that it hadn't happened long ago. Nevertheless, she was going to be on Kagome's side, even though she knew the girl practically _asked_ for it sometimes. Kikyo sighed again and went out to collect herbs for Kagome.

Rin lay down for a nap at three and Kagome sought out Sesshomaru. She found him sitting in a tree overlooking the garden and fountain.

"Can I join you?" she asked, already climbing.

"If you so wish," he replied, never looking towards her.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"That you were wrong to enter a meeting unwelcomed, and that you shouldn't do it again."

"Oh." She responded quietly, feeling very undermined. She'd hoped for even a ghost of an apology, but it didn't seem like she would receive any such thing.

"Is that all you want here?"

"I also want to tell you that I'll be leaving soon." Sesshomaru's head pivoted quickly, but he managed to avoid her eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To visit Kikyo." She paused, and then continued in a lie that wasn't a lie. "She's going to help me with some medicines."

"No."

"I'm also going to bring Kasseri here."

"You can bring her when you next visit, but you won't be leaving here today."

"I am!" she said indignantly, "I have every right!"

Sesshomaru looked away from her without responding.

"You don't want anyone to know what you did, is that it?"

She was met with more silence.

"So _why_ don't you just apologize?" she cried, anger and pain in her voice.

"For what? Putting you in your place? Teaching you what you _can't_ do here to keep you from getting in _more_ trouble?"

"So that's what it was, huh? Helping me? Then why don't you look me in the eye when you say that!"

Sesshomaru turned his head to face her again and looked into her eyes. "I will not apologize for putting you in your place."

Kagome felt the extreme need to hit something, some_one_ in particular. She jumped down and went towards the castle. A moment later she came out with Mitsukaitou at her hip and Rin on her back.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru snarled, practically bristling.

"Rin and I are going to stay with _Inuyasha_ for a little while." Kagome didn't want to put the brothers against each other again, but it was opening an old wound for her to want to stay with Sesshomaru's brother rather than him, and Kagome wanted Sesshomaru to hurt.

"I said that you can't go, and you absolutely can't go with _her_!"

"Here we go Rin!" Kagome said cheerfully, taking a running start and leaping into the air.

"I told you no." Sesshomaru said, standing in front of her with a menacing glare in his eyes.

"And I decided to go anyway. Get used to it," She said, stepping around him.

He grabbed her shoulder, turned her around, and slapped her.

"Get down Rin. Start walking, okay?"

"Which way?"

"Straight ahead."

"What are you trying to pull, bi-"

"If you come near either one of us, I will attack you. I swear, Sesshomaru, that I will not hesitate."

"Put it away."

"No. Keep going Rin. No, Sesshomaru, I will not. Twice in one day is far more than I will allow, and I will not leave her alone with you. I tried-keep going Rin-I tried to believe that you were sorry, even if you didn't say it. Boy was I wrong. So just stay the hell away."

Sesshomaru gazed at her evenly. He didn't want to believe her. He'd admitted to himself that he was sorry, but he'd done it again. Was it wrong to leave Rin with him? He didn't want to believe it. Nor did he want to see her holding her sword against him.

Kagome with a sword was like Inuyasha with a sword. His initial response was to snort and immediately believe he would prevail without a hitch, but deeper felt that he couldn't. Kagome, in particular. Her purification wave would destroy Tokijin, whereas Inuyasha didn't have that advantage. Moreover, he didn't think he could fight Kagome even if he spurred her into it.

"Put it away," he repeated slowly.

"I _won't_ restate myself."

"What do you want from me?"

"There's nothing you can give me. I _trusted_ you and you hurt me, _twice_!"

"Those were mistakes," he said so quietly he doubted she would even know what he said unless she could read lips.

"No kidding," she snapped, pulling Rin onto her back again. She sheathed Mitsukaitou, having proven her point.

"Don't do this."

"Do what, Sesshomaru? It's not like I'm disappearing, though I should. All I'm doing is visiting my friends and patching up the wounds _you_ inflicted!" Sesshomaru flinched slightly.

"Don't. Don't go," he said, appearing in front of her again.

Kagome placed a hand on Mitsukaitou and stared into Sesshomaru's eyes. He stepped foreword.

"What do you want?" she asked, stepping back.

"I want you to stay."

"Why? So you can abuse me some more? Inuyasha never once lost his temper with me! Only the first day I met him, and...And that didn't count!"

"I don't want to hurt you, I didn't, and I won't!"

"How am I supposed to believe it?"

"Have I, Sesshomaru, ever turned on a promise?"

"Wouldn't know," she said, turning from him.

Kagome had been clever when she left. Sesshomaru himself couldn't go after her while the war was in effect, nor could he send envoys, which were all busy with communications to other Lords and Shoguns. He wondered exactly when it was she planned to return.

He couldn't use worry for Rin as an excuse-Kagome took better care of her than anyone, and Inuyasha's village was untouched by war. His world felt like one of "cannot's," "will not's," and "should not, I dare not's" and he couldn't help feeling like Kagome had planned it that way.

After almost a week, Kagome felt guiltless, justified, and happy. The first day she still hadn't finished thanks giving prayers for, however.

Inuyasha had seen the bruises and was on the warpath when Kikyo decided to tell him she was three months pregnant. That had stopped him in his tracks and excited Kagome to the point of forgetting Sesshomaru as well.

When Kagome decided to leave, it was as she expected yet still saddening that Kasseri preferred to continue living with Mei Lin. She _was_ shocked, however, that Rin wanted to stay. Kagome allowed her two days, and vowed to return on the third day.

Upon her return to the castle, Kagora informed Kagome that Sesshomaru had met with the Eastern Lady, and though several had gone in, no one had been out of the room in three days. Assuming that standing around would help nothing, Kagome strode in. It was a comical amount of amusement that Sesshomaru and Kikari had both fallen asleep with piles of documents for pillows. Only a few servants mumbled arguments, but most were dead to the world. She feared the wrath that would plague those who woke the lords, and settled for dropping a glass on the floor. Both demons had entertaining reactions that entailed, jumping, turning frantic circles, and shouting.

"So why did you fools stay locked in here if you were that tired?"

"Me a fool? _I_ wanted to! But 'no,' he said, 'not till we've made progress.' Imbecile." Kikari seethed, almost playfully.

"You're the one who kept repeating herself," Sesshomaru pointed out, wanting in no uncertain terms his right-ness.

"Well sure. Is someone going to get you, Kikari-sama?" Kagome asked, nodding towards the door, "Or will you be staying here tonight…again?"

"I shall send for someone, though they may not be here for just a nudge over a day," Kikari replied.

"That's alright! There's a room for you, not sure if you've had the chance to _be_ there," she said tightly, glaring at Sesshomaru, "but I'll be glad to take you there now."

"No. We're not leaving until-"

"Sesshomaru, has exhaustion ever caused anything but problems? If the two of you don't put this on hold until you're in better condition, we'll end up in a war not the size of Japan, but the size of the world. You know?"

"No wonder everyone looks up to _her_." Kikari yawned, stretching her arms. "She makes a little more sense than you do, sweetie. See you both at dinner, I'll be in the room that this servant here is taking me to until then," she said, grabbing one of Sesshomaru's servants from the hall and steering them towards the stairs.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru growled, looking a cross between relieved and angry.

"Yes, 'sweetie'?"

"Don't meddle in things you don't understand."

Kagome sighed loudly. "Go to bed."

"I told you not to command me," he warned. But then he gave a resignated sigh and turned to her. "Where are Rin and your girl?"

"They wanted to stay in the village, so I let them."

"WHAT?"

"Relax, Rin couldn't be in better care and besides, I told her only two days," she explained, pushing him towards his room. She decided she was probably the only person who could get away with it, and felt happy.

When Kagome got Sesshomaru to his room, he flopped onto his futon in a very ungraceful manner. "Where are _you_ going?" he asked to Kagome, who had turned and was on her way out.

"Well I'd planned to-"

"Come here."

"Where?"

"_Here_."

When she was close enough, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her down on top of him. While she was still in shock he wrapped both arms around her and buried his face in her hair. He could feel Kagome's heart pounding into his chest and smiled. He took a deep breath of her scent, and had planned to let her go, but found himself unwilling.

"Sesshomaru! What..?" Kagome sputtered at last, though not pulling away.

"I wondered what it would feel like, how it would be to hold you this way." He pulled his arms more tightly around her. "Do you want me to let go?"

Kagome smiled and cuddled towards him. "No. I don't mind."

Sesshomaru didn't respond verbally, but his aura carried more comfort and happiness than she had, if not in a long time, ever felt it.


	24. It's been a Long Day

Kagome woke up feeling warm and secure. She knew exactly where she was, and what position that placed her in. she was considering going back to sleep when Sesshomaru woke up and gave her a possessive squeeze. She smiled and sighed contently. He seemed like an entirely different person than the one who had hurt her.

The two of them lay silently listening to morning in the castle. People were cooking and cleaning, primping and fluttering.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "Kagome?"

"Yes?" she responded, wondering if he intended to go back to sleep.

"Let's stay like this."

Kagome paused and thought of reasons he'd have to ask. Then her consciousness returned to her.

"No, we can't! There's so much stuff to do!" Kagome tried to pull away from him, but he stopped her at arm's length.

"No one will notice."

"Oh yes they will! We're important!" Kagome pried his hands off of her waist and stood, but was pulled down again by the hand.

"I don't care, you and I are here." Sesshomaru's eyes danced with amusement at his game of cat-and-mouse.

"And not showing up is supposed to help with Kikari? I don't think so." instead of pulling away she gave him a very serious look, to which he sighed.

"You're right, we'll go." He let her go and they stood

"Actually, I ought to head back to the village."

"Fine; stop by the Central Lord's on your way."

"Message to deliver?"

"Money. I trust you with such a task more than my couriers, anyway."

"You do?"

"Of course. After all, you bought him over."

"Yeah, you heard?"

"I did."

There was silence for a moment.

"Sesshomaru, thanks."

"For what?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Nothing." She turned and left to her room, brushed her hair, and left the castle.

* * *

Kikari was met by Sesshomaru late in the morning and found herself to be quite un-fond of him when he had Mitsukai's scent all over him. She was irritable through their negotiations, which angered Sesshomaru. The tensions rose in large chunks through the afternoon and finally climaxed near sunset and led to a short fight between the two of them in the meeting room. A hoard of guards rushed in, and Kikari backed off edgily.

"This isn't over, puppy. You and that dis_gusting _hanyou are in no position to bargain with me, _no_ position! I'll rip your filthy heads off and serve them to humans!"

Sesshomaru reacted violently. "You have no right to threaten either of us, least of all her! You came in here looking for a fight; you're the one asking for death!"

Several guards held the pair away from each other, which threatened to worsen the situation. Kikari shoved demons off of her and stood stormily calm. Those holding Sesshomaru cautiously released him.

"You won't win this war, Kikari."

"I'll have won when anything of value is lost to you."

"Why are you so damn hateful!?"

"Who are you to ask? You the 'Stone King'! What did that nasty little bitch do to your reason, Sesshomaru?"

"Why are you bringing her up? Are you so obsessed? Are you that blind?"

"Why am I bringing her up? WHY? You spent the night with that little slut and have the nerve to come in here to me? You expect me to tolerate that shit? You're so full of yourself! Would you love me again if she were dead? Is that the problem, you just can't see through her to what's right in front of you? She's not even a demon!"

"I never loved you," Sesshomaru said in a cold, rigid voice. He tensed.

"So is that all you're going to say? That you didn't love me? Are you trying to protect her by not defending her? It doesn't work like that, Sesshomaru, and both of you are going to die. I'll slaughter every damn person here before you so you feel guilt for his or her deaths! I bet you feel guilt now, don't you? I hope you snap out of it quick, because my mercy has run incredibly thin, and if you think I'll extend it for you again you're horribly mistaken!"

Waves of anger flooded Kikari, who reacted exactly how they demanded--with force. She extended her claws and slashed at everyone she could reach. She kicked through the door and stormed out, still attacking anyone near enough.

Sesshomaru stood in his place, unmoved by Kikari's anger. He hadn't expected the negotiations to turn out any better than they had, but he'd distantly hoped they would. Now he had to worry about Kagome, who was the probable target for Kikari. Here was a dilemma.

Should he himself go, and blatantly protect her, or was it better to send a troop after Kikari, which was much less personal, only intended to stop Kikari. He settled in the middle by sending for a group of soldiers to follow while he quickly went ahead.

* * *

Kagome hummed quietly as she strolled on her way. She glanced up at the sunset and smiled. The scenery in her time could never compare to that of the feudal era. She caught a demonic aura blazing towards her, and sped up out of instinct. Kikari's scent was carried to her, and Kagome quickly tucked her aura away.

Kikari was furious, and while there was no reason for it to be her, Kagome knew Kikari wanted to kill her. She moved as quickly as possible, and wondered if she should keep running and chance that she was faster than Kikari or top immediately and hide. She felt too prideful to hide, but a bloodthirsty demon was a very frightening thing. And now she had no Inuyasha to protect her from it. There was the off-hand chance that Sesshomaru would come, and the more she pondered that the more plausible it seemed. She would die or she wouldn't, but she decided that she wasn't going to hide.

She did keep running, however, because there was nothing dishonorable about fleeing when a force as imminently threatening as Kikari was approaching. Eventually, there was forest, which slowed Kagome down. It was there that Kikari caught up to her. Kagome was short of breath, and dismayed to find that Kikari wasn't.

"Is there something you need?" Kagome asked, trying to be polite.

"I need you dead, you foul _thing_."

"What have I done to anger you?" Kagome asked defensively, feeling her energy restoring itself.

"You took him away from me. He loved me and you ruined it!"

"I hate to break it to you, but Sesshomaru isn't capable of loving anyone."

"You're calling me a liar?!"

"No, I'm calling you mistaken and telling you that you need to work on your anger management."

"I'll **kill** you!" Kikari screamed, leaping towards Kagome with her claws extended.

Kagome transformed Mitsukaitou and threw Kikari off. Kikari drew a sword and rushed Kagome. Kagome blocked again and managed an attack of Tenrai uindo. Kikari blocked most of it, but a piece of it hit her in the side. She gasped in shock and pain, and further enraged attacked Kagome fiercely. Kagome blocked most of the strikes, but several slid into her skin and one went cleanly through her left arm. Kagome screamed, and Sesshomaru began to run.

* * *

Kikyo sat down inn the hut she and Inuyasha shared. She wasn't going to try to talk to Kagome, who was obviously in a good amount of trouble. Kikyo felt a sharp pain in her left arm and wrapped her right hand around it tightly. Inuyasha sensed her pain and rushed over to her. She brushed him off and told him Kagome was the one he needed to worry about. He held Kikyo tightly and tried to ease her when a particularly painful injury was placed on Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was fighting Kikari to the best of her ability, which was only good enough to miss the majority of Kikari's attacks. Sesshomaru pushed Tokijin through Kikari. She turned on him immediately and began to attack. Sesshomaru was much faster than Kagome, and had no problems keeping up with and attacking Kikari.

Kikari's wound from Tokijin was bleeding freely, but didn't seem to bother her at all. Kagome had a hard time deciding if it was because she was demon or her rage. Kagome held her arm, which was her worst injury, other than a somewhat deep slice in her side.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, diverting his attention from Kikari slightly.

"Yes," Kagome responded, deeply touched.

Sesshomaru nodded to her and threw all of his attention into fighting Kikari.

Kagome tried to stay out of the way of the two demons while close enough to know what was going on. And she realized that anytime Kikari made a gain, Sesshomaru stepped in front of Kagome, wherever she happened to be at the time.

"Die already!" Kikari screamed and plunged her sword through Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru dropped to one knee with his sword before him, and remembered something somewhat similar happening in a fight with Inuyasha. Only he'd had the upper hand in that fight. He saw Kikari move quickly and knew she was after Kagome. Sesshomaru tried to stand, but nearly fell from dizziness. He cursed the weakness of his body and shouted at Kikari.

"Don't turn your back to your opponent."

"You're finished," she replied scornfully.

"Don't push yourself, Sesshomaru. I can finish this!" Kagome assured, transforming Mitsukaitou again, integrating Junsei Kasai Yaiba.

She and Kikari fought, and Kagome decided Sesshomaru must have worn Kikari out considerably, because she was much slower and left numerous openings Kagome took immediate advantage of. Kikari finally fell and Kagome instantly attacked her with Seisui Ranpu. Kikari shrieked and her body collapsed in on itself.

Kagome let Mitsukaitou reduce itself to a normal katana, which she sheathed. Her left shoulder relaxed and eased the tension on the broken muscle in her upper arm. She sat down next to Sesshomaru.

"How are you?" she asked him with a tinge of humor.

"As well as you," he replied, standing slowly.

"Don't act tough! You were skewered on a sword! When you went through Inuyasha-"

"Inuyasha is a half demon who had a chunk of flesh devoured by poison. I am a full demon with a clean cut. I don't see room for comparison," Sesshomaru sneered down at her.

"Sorry..." she sighed and looked away from him.

He sat down next to her. "You don't have to be."

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat together silently, listening to night in the woods. After a good deal of time Kagome finally spoke.

"So does beating Kikari mean the war is over?"

"Not necessarily, but probably. It depends on what the second-in-command decides."

"Oh...So what do you plan to do?"

"I suppose I'll send an envoy over to him and see what his decision is."

"And if the war continues?"

"Then it does. What does it matter anymore?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Aren't you against war?"

"Yes, but what I want here won't influence someone across the country, why bother agonizing over it?"

"You're too logical sometimes. How is life fun if you don't get caught up in the moment for anything?"

"You're saying life is dull if you're not impulsive?"

"No, that's not...yes, that's it, I guess."

"Do you realize if I behaved as foolishly as certain others, there would be worldwide chaos?"

"Maybe there should be."

"You want me to change your world forever?"

"That sounds a little perverted," Kagome snickered, winking at him.

"I've been impulsive before," Sesshomaru stated, laying back on the ground.

"Name one time!"

"Last night, when I brought you next to me."

"Another one," Kagome commanded, flopping back onto the grass.

"When I was 52, I stood up in the middle of dinner and told my father I hated him. I don't believe I had much thought behind that."

"What happened?"

"What happened? He beat me fiercely, told me to never repeat it, and left me bleeding on the floor of my mother's room while he assaulted her and accused her of leading me to those thoughts."

"Your father was a monster," Kagome affirmed stolidly.

"He was envious of the freedoms of a child, so he limited mine. Inuyasha wasn't royal; he faced no such treatment. Our father loved him."

"Were you jealous of Inuyasha?"

"Miserably."


	25. Gently

Hey everyone! Two reviews, amazing. Lol. Jonathold, I love you. You're the kind of reader I'd love everyone to be! "Well, I don't prefer the pairing, but I like the story, so I'll read it anyway," that kind of thing. I love my reviewers!

* * *

"Kagome, what are you doing today?" Sesshomaru asked, entering her room before knocking.

"Nothing of any importance, why do you ask?"

"I thought I'd be polite before I told you to go and fetch the lord of the north."

"What an honor," she retorted playfully--although she really felt it was.

* * *

Kagome's journey was short and uneventful. On the way to the North Lord's castle she admired the scenery, and on the way back to Sesshomaru's, she discovered that the Northern Lord was a master of complaint.

"A girl with a body like yours should wear more attractive clothing," was the comment that brought Kagome to the conclusion that he was drunk. Sesshomaru had probably known it, and not trusted any of his guards to be able to handle the lord. It was a compliment and a slap in the face to be trusted and sent to fetch a drunken lecher.

"If it bothers you so, complain to Sesshomaru-sama, not me. And I'd appreciate if you stayed a few feet farther from me."

* * *

Kagome entered the castle with the Northern Lord, who seemed considerably more sober in the ten minutes before reaching Sesshomaru's stronghold. She led him to the meeting room, where Sesshomaru was waiting.

You may leave now, Mitsukai."

"Sesshomaru...-sama, I'm staying right here."

Sesshomaru gave her a cool look between amusement and frustration, and nodded. "That's your choice, but don't interrupt."

"Gosh, I'll do my best, but if I see you making a stupid mistake it might be hard to restrain myself."

"Sit down and shut your mouth so we can start this meeting."

* * *

"There's a definite issue with the villagers, Sesshomaru," Kagome said to him after the meeting had ended.

"Humans don't count. They're too weak to use as warriors; they're invisible to me."

"That's the _problem_, Sesshomaru! You're ignoring massive villages with several miko and you think they're not angry? Humans might not fight for you, Sesshomaru, but the miko that represent them are more prone to turn against you. You don't want that, they're a threat to ay demon."

"Not to me."

"Don't be ignorant. If I shot or stabbed you right now, you'd die, and I'm only half miko. Do something about the villagers!"

"You're so concerned?, you do it."

"What?"

"I said, 'You do it.' I certainly won't. Keep up your duties with Rin and you can do whatever you damn well please; I couldn't care less."

"Fine then! You're probably only telling me to cause you think I can't!"

"Probably."

"You think I'm going to back out, don't you?"

"I'm sure I do think that."

"And I bet you wanna tear me to shreds, don't you?"

"I certainly want to do that," he replied with a cheerful smile.

"Well..."she started, staring at Sesshomaru in a manner she hoped was inconspicuous, "well you're wrong."

"Am I?" he asked seriously, giving her an evaluating stare.

"Yes. And I'm going to prove it too! Then you're gunna be kissing up to me cause I saved you life!"

"Kissing up, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well have fun with that. I have business to take care of."

Sesshomaru rose and began walking towards the door. He stopped just short of passing her, leaned down, tilted her face up, kissed her swiftly on the mouth, and then continued onward to his office. Kagome blushed and put her hand across her mouth.

"Kiss up isn't a literal term," she murmured, even though he couldn't hear her.

* * *

Kagome wasn't at dinner. Kagora came down a few minutes into dinner with Rin and excused Kagome who was busy in her room. Sesshomaru made a comment to the effect of a do-I-look-like-I-care, but his face twitched into a half-frown.

He knew, of course, that Kagome would realize more than him how humans felt towards him, and more reliably what threat miko posed to him, and he was slightly more than aware. And aside from knowing she would refuse to not take part in the war, he felt guilty for shirking the more trivial duty of appeasing villagers to her.

If Kagome was skipping dinner, she was either creating far too elaborate of a plan or the problem was more imminently important than he expected. On the other hand, she could possibly be avoiding him, but he doubted she would be embarrassed about their earlier "contact," especially because it was childish to what they'd done before. His frown recovered as he thought of the night they'd spent together less than a week before.

* * *

Kagome scribbled furiously. She'd found important towns on a helpfully accurate map and was then writing letters to the heads of each village, offering training to raise villagers to guards of their towns in the event of an attack, asking if there were problems with drought, poverty, or flooding. There were 50 of particular importance; she hoped every letter would receive a response with thankful acceptance and suggestions. Concern for the villages would appease the citizens, and in turn the miko residing there.

The miko were, if nothing more, far more of a threat than Sesshomaru had brushed them off as. None of them were as powerful as her, but if all of them rose together, as they certainly would when the effects of war truly set in, they would be nearly worse than a demon uprising.

Kagome sighed and continued filling out letters. She thought she'd never reach fifty, but as she finished the thought Kagora brushed in with her usual graceful manner.

"You know, my calligraphy's quite good, if you need a hand, Kagome-sama."

"I owe you one," Kagome said, laying a finished letter out for Kagora to copy.

Kagora proved to be much more efficient than Kagome, with a finish of 29 to 21.

"Shall I take these to a messenger?"

"Could you?"

"Gladly." Kagora gathered the finished letters into a bag and glided out of the room.

Kagome groaned as she rose, stiff from her crouched position. She shook a cramp out of her hand as she walked out into a hallway. She wandered down into the dining room and sat down in the dark. She put her head down into her arms and sighed. She was in the hazy area between sleep and awake when she felt hands on her shoulders. She found it odd that she didn't flinch, when once upon a time she'd have been on the ceiling from an anonymous grasp.

"Tired?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Eh," she burbled quietly.

"What are you doing down here then?"

"I felt fine till I got here. I made the mistake of sitting down though and you know how it goes from there." She laughed softly.

"You'll be cold if you stay down here. You should go to your room before you fall asleep."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine. I'm not falling asleep, anyway."

"Too lazy to get up now?"

"Where do you get that idea?"

"Because I'd rather force you to," he growled playfully, lifting her into his arms.

"No, put me down!" Kagome whined, pushing against him feebly.

"I don't want to. I'm going to be selfish for a while."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, 'You're coming with me.' "

"Where?"

"Anywhere I please."

"How long?"

"Till I decide to be a proper gentleman again."

"Put me down _now_," she insisted as he took her up the stairs.

"No," he said in a self-indulgent tone.

Kagome giggled. "That was cute!"

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it, because from this point on there won't be much talking."

"Sesshom-!" Kagome was cut off when Sesshomaru kissed her, more deeply than she'd expected him to.

"No more talking..." he whispered, half-pleadingly, before kissing her again.

"Nn. Sesshomaru, this is going too far," Kagome said when Sesshomaru began loosening her obi.

"No."

"Sesshomaru, you're-"

"Stop. All I want is to mate with you. I won't if you don't want to, but I..."

Kagome practically drew up her hackles. "That's all you want huh? God I can't believe you. Men are so-"

"Am I saying something wrong? I'm sorry; it's not like I exactly know how to say this! Until my parents died, I thought I'd be mated with some snotty princess I'd never met and I'd hopefully love her after the process. After both of them were gone I didn't think I'd ever find anyone I wanted to be this close with. You're everything I want. I want a mate I love; I love you."

Kagome's mental rampage stopped dead in its place. "Mating" was the demon's form of marriage. She could have cried. But did she actually love him? Did he really love her? Sesshomaru saw the uncertainty in her eyes. He dropped his head onto her shoulder and shook slightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered through silent tears.

"Sesshomaru..."she began, wondering what words she could possibly use to describe her emotions. She ran the fingers of one hand through his hair. "Gently."

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes through tears and asked, "Are you sure? I..."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'm sure. I love you, Sesshomaru, and I will be with you forever."

"I'll never hurt you, I swear."

Kagome felt his tears slide onto her face as he kissed her. And she cried, too, out of exhaustion and emotion.

* * *

Afterwards they lay together. Sesshomaru held Kagome tightly, as if he were afraid she'd disappear. She could feel his heart racing in his chest, and he shook with what emotion she did not know. She placed a smooth hand on the side of his face and kissed him tenderly.

"I still love you more than anything on this Earth," he said solemnly.

"You doubted it?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"No. I'm saying it out loud so my father's ghost can stop haunting me."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me if I ever mated with a demon, I'd stop loving her as soon as I did it. You're so much more than a demon, and I still love you wholly."

"Your father said that..? Your mother..."

"He let her live here to raise his son. When I was beyond 'needing her,' he killed her. He only loved Inuyasha's mother. He only loved Inuyasha."

"Don't let that affect the life you have now. Don't hate Inuyasha for your father's wrongs. You're brothers, you-"

"Shh... I don't want to talk about Inuyasha or my father. I only want to be here with you. You're all I care about now. Don't take you away from me."

"I understand. Let's just lay here together."

Sesshomaru nodded silently and took her more tightly against him. He felt he'd been only half-complete, but hadn't realized it because the other half of him was never offered. He nuzzled Kagome's hair and let her scent linger within him. He closed his eyes, and found his sleep to be easier and more comfortable than ever in his life. He was finally whole.

Kagome woke up when Sesshomaru did--well into the afternoon. He kissed her temptingly when she started to rise.

"No one will miss us."

"Oh-ho, you think not?" she asked, clearly laughing at him.

"Right. If I tell them to not notice, will they notice?"

"If I tell them to."

"But you won't, because you'll be here with me. Right?"

"Sessho, I-"

"There is nothing that important!" he nearly shouted. "Just stay here with me," he finished, silenced by his own voice.

"I always planned to, you know."

"I..."

"Sessho, did last night mean nothing to you It meant that I am never going to leave you. You know that. You'll never have to worry or feel unsure."

"I know." He smiled broadly. "I'm a man of great intellect, after all."

"Sessho," Kagome asked suddenly, "Did you think of yourself as a man before you mated with me?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I'm just wondering how far the culture gap between humans and demons goes."

"If it's for a good cause. Yes I did. What do humans think?"

"Guys say they've 'become a man' after they have sex. Are you sure you mean that, cause I've never heard you say the word 'man' in reference to yourself before just now."

"When have you known me to do half the things I've done in the past days?"

"Yeah, you did start acting differently a while ago, didn't you?"

"It's very hard to explain," he began, looking seriously into her eyes. "I started feeling empty when you arrived. It drove me crazy. I wasn't lesser, and I didn't feel overpowered by you. It took me a long time to recognize that it wasn't something you did to me; it was something I'd never noticed in myself. I've been incomplete, and when I met you, you were destined to be the rest of me. When I knew that, I felt so...light...and open to you.

"At first, I wanted to hate you, because I knew nothing of what you had done to me. But as I continued to work through it in my head I made myself more open to you. The day you came in on the meeting between Kikari and me, I was so close to knowing it. I held you all night and imagined we were mates. And I knew you were my life."

"I never expected those kinds of things to come from your mouth," Kagome laughed, near tears. One squeezed out and Sesshomaru leaned up and licked it. Kagome squealed in surprise.

Sesshomaru laughed. "That was cute."

When he stopped laughing, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome very seriously. "Kagome, do you want children?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"I...it's hard to say. I never thought to think of it till last night, but when the possibility crossed my mind last night, I was scared. I was so scared that I would treat my children the way my father treated me, and that they would turn into the kind of person I was without you."

"Sessho, you don't have to worry about that. You're stronger than the things your father did to you. You know what hurts them and you would never, I know it."

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"I'm glad."

"And we're going to have a lot of kids."

"Yes we are."

"And I'm not going to have anything to do with raising them."

"That's not right."

"I know." He sighed. "They'd hate me if I ignored them, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah..."

"Kasseri doesn't want you anymore, does she."

"She was...not a mistake, definitely not. I saved her, and there's no way for that to be bad. But it should have been someone who could spend all of his or her time with her. She bonded with me and I; I left her with people who were nearly strangers to her. But it didn't take any time at all for me to become the stranger that had broken her trust. She deserves a good mom like Mei Lin, I wasn't good enough."

"Part of it was my fault, wasn't it?"

"Yes and no. You wanted me to go back, but I didn't have to. I could have stayed with her in the village and lived there quite happily when I couldn't live in my time anymore."

"Your time?"

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to tell you how I met Inuyasha. And then we have to take a trip."

Kagome told her mate everything that happened from the point of her 15th birthday. He listened to here and took in every detail of the life he didn't know she had. When she fell silent, he knew where she wanted to go with him.

"How much I don't know about you," he said and smiled quietly.

"Sessho, are you ready to meet my mom?"

"I want to. I want to meet your mother and brother grandfather and...cat."

"Watch yourself, you almost sound excited."

"Like a little kid."

"In human, the word for mate is 'husband' for you and 'wife' for me. We're not 'mates,' we're 'a couple,' or we're 'husband and wife.' Just to prevent misunderstandings."

"But it means the same thing?"

"Yes. The only difference is a wedding ceremony."

"Should we do a wedding ceremony?"

"Maybe someday. We'd make a mockery of it if we did without obligation. It's a human ceremony, and neither of us are."

"I understand. I imagine you want to leave today?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Now?"

"It'd be nice."

He sighed again and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome made a short hum of content. Sesshomaru kissed her neck shortly before Kagome kissed his lips.

"Mom can wait, right?"

"Mhmm." Kagome responded instantly. "Wait, no, no, no. You're not going to keep us here with sex. That's underhanded."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes!"

"I like being sneaky."

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome softly, waiting for a response. She gave in and returned his kiss.


	26. A Few Final Musings

Well, I think there were supposed to be more chapters before the last one, but this is it folks, last chapter of MKT: BOTA. Liked it? Good, 'cause there's a sequel on the way. (On the way meaning the first post will be infive months or more, I'm writing the whole thing before I post chapter 1 this time!)

* * *

Kagome pushed the sheets away and shivered. It was nearly winter in Japan. She and Sesshomaru were supposed to be meeting with the remaining lords to determine what was going to happen in regards to their civil war (which had been at a relative standstill since Kikari's death three months earlier) as well as the threat China held over them. 

Kagome wasn't worried that anything would happen. Between her and Sesshomaru, no one would be foolish enough to start anything. Sesshomaru himself had mellowed in leaps and bounds since Kagome became pregnant. A comfortable uniformity and tranquility had settled over the castle, and it seemed like the calm would last forever.

"You're looking rather bright-eyes this morning," Kagora said as she came in with the normal splatter of servants to dress Kagome for the morning.

"Well I should hope so. This is the end of the war," Kagome replied cheerfully, slipping her body into the first layer of clothing.

Kagora eyed her in the mirror. "It might not be that simple, Kagome-sama. War is a tricky beast."

"Yes, that's true, but it doesn't mean that anyone is frivolous enough to drag this out. Besides, Sesshomaru will make sure everything goes just how we want it to."

"It's good to have a lot of faith in your mate, dear, but you have to remember the other lords are just as powerful as he is. His word holds as much power over them as...Inuyasha's word has over you. They don't have to fear him, though it's wise."

"But everyone wanted to be on our side before Kikari died."

"Yes, but Kikari was highly influential. She planned to take over Sesshomaru-sama's territory, one way or another."

"That doesn't matter now! She's _dead_."

"Death is elusive. The demon lord of the south was in love with her not so long ago. He was enraged by her murder. He has settled for minor attacks so far, but seeing you...like this with Sesshomaru-sama might push him a little farther than you intend. This isn't a win-win situation."

"What do you mean? He couldn't have cared about her that much if he went into war against her. What does my relationship with Sesshomaru have to do with it at all?"

"He joined us because he was scared. Some men are cowards, Kagome, before they are loyal. Kikari would be here if Sesshomaru hadn't cared about you enough to save you. He'll remember that when he sees the two of you today."

"Sesshomaru didn't save me," Kagome replied stonily.

"He went after Kikari with those troops. Don't you remember?"

"Sesshomaru fell to her. I was the one who killed her. I was the one who saved _him_. Maybe his manly pride won't admit that." Kagome sighed and her expression brightened. "But it's okay. Everything is going to work out perfectly today."

"I hope you're right, Kagome-sama."

* * *

Inuyasha had nearly gotten over the shock of Kagome and Sesshomaru's circumstances when Kagome came bounding into the hut where he and Kikyo lived. The war is over, she told him, and everyone is safer now. Inuyasha couldn't believe he was hearing that from the mouth of someone who had seen firsthand the dangers everyone faced everyday. But when he sat down with Kikyo and discussed it, and heard what soldiers had been doing in larger towns, he decided Kagome had been right after all. 

Kagome stayed overnight in the village and returned home to Sesshomaru the next day. Rin, then Sesshomaru, greeted her.

"Welcome back, Kagome-chan!" Rin giggled happily, throwing herself into Kagome's arms.

"Hey you!" Kagome responded with a smile. "I was only gone a day."

"Days are long when there's only Sesshomaru to play with," Rin pouted slightly.

"I bet so," Kagome reflected, giving Rin a pat on the head.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru greeted. He kissed her lightly and went back to his business.

Kagome sighed and wondered if that would be the extent of their conversation for the day. It normally was, and she was beginning to get tired of it. She hoped for more out of a relationship than two words a day and a peck on the cheek or lips.

"Well Rin, let's get going then, shall we? We're a day behind on playing dolls."

Kagome played with Rin until dinner two hours later, when to her great amusement, Rin decided to play at mimicking Sesshomaru. Kagome watched the demon lord try to ignore Rin, but the ordeal proceeded to Sesshomaru trying to scare the little girl out of her game by growling. Rin growled back. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand and stifled her laughter rather poorly.

"Don't encourage her," Sesshomaru said, glaring.

"Don't encourage her," Rin said immediately after, looking Kagome's direction.

"Enough, you infuriating child!"

"Enough you infuriating child!"

"Come on now, Rin, we don't want to insult Mr. Big Bad. He might start foaming at the mouth."

"I don't think I can do that," Rin replied thoughtfully after a moment of consideration. "Can you do that, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I wouldn't know, Rin."

"I bet you can."

"Is this necessary?"

"No, conversation isn't necessary, Sesshomaru! Neither is maintaining sanity, so what? Life goes on, you might as well make it pleasant."

"That was a rather short rant, for you, Kagome."

"Yeah, I'm not used to talking. We don't seem to do it much around here." Kagome felt her temper rise slightly.

"Does that bother you?" Sesshomaru asked, eyebrows raised slightly.

"Gosh, I don't know, what do _you_ think? Your lack of speech makes it hard to tell."

"Let's not argue over this, Kagome. I didn't realize there was a problem; I'm sure we can work it out."

"Yeah, you're right, like usual. I just can't stand being around you all day but not talking to you. We might as well not even be in the same house they way we go on."

"We'll talk more, I promise."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled at him. Rin followed suit.

* * *

After dinner Kagome went down to the hot springs for a bath. Kagora followed her in and helped her undress, a process that had become more laborious with each kimono. She had begun absolutely refusing to wear the archaic style of layered kimonos, but Sesshomaru was repulsed by her preferences and responded by having servants use more elegant clothes every day. 

Kagome had confronted him about it at one point, and sparing the details she was worn down by his long list of reasons for the way she ought to dress. And when she complained about the time it took to get ready only for breakfast he set mealtimes back an hour. There was no escaping, so Kagome gave in to his wishes.

But that didn't stop her from feeling harassed when it took two maids-in-waiting and nearly twenty minutes to get undressed for a bath.

Kagome sank down into the water and sighed. It was hard to get a bath as of late. Women around her kept insisting the hot water would harm the baby, cause it to be still-born, or for Kagome to have a miscarriage. Kagome did her best to discredit the claims, but she could see the twinge of concealed anxiety in Sesshomaru's eyes if she tried to take more than one hot bath in a week.

She knew he loved her. He tried to do things that would please her. But sometimes she felt unsure of all of her motives. She hadn't known him long when she agreed to mate with him. She found herself swept up in the same current that had taken her away when she began her mission to save Kikyo. She'd followed a voice somewhere in the back of her head that said, "Come on, let's do it and see what happens."

Taking after unfounded impulses hadn't dissatisfied her yet, and she knew that however much time it took, she would forget the point where she had joined Sesshomaru on a whim and remember it only as an act of love and dedication. She could feel it happen already when her baby grew in her stomach and kicked for room.

Kagome put her hands over her womb. She was not far pregnant yet, but she noticed she'd begun to guess months, weeks, and days until her child would be born. But when she stopped to think about it, she had no idea when her pregnancy would end.

Kagome pulled herself up out of the water and pulled a towel around herself. She looked down at herself and decided that to consider she was two months pregnant, she certainly looked at least four. She shrugged it off. Demon's pregnancies were different from humans, and whatever happened she was going to roll with the punches.

Her two personal servants pulled Kagome into her nightclothes, then a robe, and then a housecoat. She was then certified ready to traipse through the dining room, out into the main hall, up the stairs, down the hall, and into her room with Sesshomaru. She shoed them away and pulled her many layers away with the exception of her nightgown.

She glared at Sesshomaru as she slid under the blankets. "You know, at home, I never had to put more than a towel on to go from the bathroom to my room."

"There's that elusive term of 'home' again, hmm?"

"Don't you think it's possible to have more than one? Just because I call the house I grew up in home doesn't mean I don't feel the same way about this one."

"I suppose that's true. When was the last time we went to see your family?" Sesshomaru asked smoothly.

"A while," Kagome said somewhat guiltily. "A few months."

"Do you want to go again?" he pried inconspicuously.

"I think we should. I'd rather stay home, but I want to see Mom and Souta and Gramps. And I can catch up with Kikyo and Sango and everyone on the way there or back. I do want to go."

"Then we will. I'm glad this is your home as well, Kagome."

"Me too. Who knows where I'd be otherwise, right?" Kagome giggled lightheartedly.

"You think we're having a boy or a girl?" Sesshomaru questioned and stroked her rounded stomach with the back of his hand.

"I have no idea. It's a little exciting. When we're in the future, we could find out. It's really common to find out if you have a boy or a girl there."

"Is it? Isn't that a little unnatural?"

"Maybe, but that way parents know what kinds of clothes to buy and everything. It just makes it easier."

"But we don't need that luxury, as far as I'm concerned. If you want to know, then we can do that. But if your heart isn't set on knowing, I'm just as happy waiting."

"I think you're right. Besides, those doctors aren't _always_ right. Souta was supposed to be a girl."

"Then we're just as well off. Besides, no child of mine will ever have clothes bought for it. They will have tailored clothes their whole life."

"I don't doubt it, Sessho. I don't doubt that all of us will be happy."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"It's easy for me to be sure, because no matter what happens in the future, we're in it together."

Sesshomaru smiled and held Kagome against him, and they fell asleep with each other's company and comfort.


	27. An UpdateIt's Baaaack!

Hello to all of my great readers! "Was ist das?" You may be asking. "Didn't this story end like, 4 years ago?" Why yes, yes it did. And it sucked. No offense to those of you who liked it. I screwed up Sesshomaru and Kagome's characters a ton and the plot contrivance didn't run very well. What can I say? I started the story when I was a freshman in high school and had never taken on so large a project.

ANYWAY, I still like the idea, so after my first year of college finished, I decided to rewrite the story, and I'm inviting all of you who are still subscribed to the old one to read.

What are the differences between the old and new chapters? Is it worth re-reading? Everything is different. As in, I'm not even looking through the old chapters. The only thing that will stay the same is Kagome becoming half demon, maybe or maybe not by Inuyasha, and she and Sesshomaru will still end up together. Otherwise…I'm eliminating all of my old original characters and making up some new ones, Kagome no longer gets her sword from Toutousai, and her trials go on much longer and she crosses paths with Sesshomaru tons more times before she ends up staying with him. Naraku gets all dead, but in a very different way, which leads into the new sequel. Also, I'm ditching the whole "babysit" Rin idea. It's overdone. I'm not telling you what gets her there, though. ;-)

So it will be an entirely different story with the same premise: Kagome becomes half demon, gets a neat sword, proceeds to kick ass and get mixed up with the Lord of the West.

Expect the first chapter to post around September 1. Until then, I'll be posting little excerpts and teasers to try to drum up some interest.

Also, with the start of the new story, I'm going to try to get a website up and running with soundtracks for each chapter, questions from readers and answers from me, new chapter progress, art, etc. It's been a long time since I worked with HTML, but there was a day that I was very good, so I'm hoping it's like riding a bike. I'm really excited about it. What kind of things would you like to see on the site?


	28. Teasers

College is smacking me around

College is smacking me around. I still have not completed the first chapter of the new MKT. But here are some teasers from all the chapters I HAVE written. It should give you the gist of the story, and the new writing style. :)

Sango looked startled. Kagome had practically read her mind. She smiled reassuringly, but her laugh was a little forced. "A-ha, don't be silly, Kagome. He doesn't see her that often. Won't happen." She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, but her hand shook. "Uh…why?"

"If it comes to that, I won't stay. I won't be a burden on you and Miroku."

"Don't talk like that, Kagome. In repayment of my services as guardian, you may bear me a son," Miroku said plainly, sitting on her left, as Sango was on her right.

"Ewww, Miroku!" Kagome shrieked, putting on a smile, though the corners of her mouth still turned down as evidence to her true mood.

"Ahhh fair Kagome, never a sign of kindness to this poor monk," Miroku whined dramatically.

"Funny; I'd say that you're still alive is certainly a kindness on her part," Sango quipped in a disinterested tone, glancing over the edges of her Hiraikotsu.

"And yours, as well, Sango dear," he replied, hands raised in defeat.

"That's right; keep them where we can see them!" Kagome barked.

"Psh, don't even have to ask what you're up to, do I, Miroku?" Inuyasha said, putting his hand down hard on Miroku's shoulder.

He came back to back with someone and reflexively spun and jumped, baring his teeth and readying his sword, but he stopped just short of the swing. He was face to face with someone hauntingly familiar, and eerily unfamiliar.

Kagome's heart was racing in her throat. As if she hadn't been worried enough about the combatants circling her, she had somehow come back to back with Sesshomaru, the one person she'd been trying to avoid, without realizing he was anywhere near. She'd spun away and automatically slid into a defensive stance, waiting anxiously for the attack she was sure would come, and he started to make the moves, but stopped, rather than striking. She took a breath.

"Hullo there, Sesshomaru!" she put her sword tip into the ground and wiped sweat from her brow. As if she'd have any kind of chance to save herself from Sesshomaru, if he wanted her dead, anyway.

"You will refer to this Sesshomaru with respect, human."

"Oh come on, with that nose of yours you know I'm not human anymore."

"You will always be Inuyasha's human wench, to me."

"Dogs," Kagome grumbled, glaring at him. "I'm nobody's 'wench' Sesshomaru, and I never was! What the heck are you doing here, anyway?"

"That much should be obvious."

"Well _I'm_ here to save the humans. What's _you're_ doing here still eludes me."

Sesshomaru said his next words with complete, unhidden disgust. "This Sesshomaru is also here to save the humans. As citizens of the West, they must be protected."

He was nervous, very nervous indeed. His palms sweated and he was having a hard time breathing. He could feel her power rolling over him from 50 yards away without even trying. The fur along his spine bristled, and he had to exercise great control to keep his tail from bursting outward into a bushy display of animal fear. His breath caught in his throat; he could see her. A small wave of relief washed over him. From the looks of it, she would be easy to destroy. She was so relaxed with one leg curled to point her knee at the sky, the other crossing it. Her hands were beneath her head. What a foolish woman. He skulked closer, and she didn't even bat an eye. He lunged-

-and was slammed to a halt in midair by an invisible wall.

"Oh come now, you didn't think a demon like me would fall prey to _you_, did you?" she asked, face impassive but for a slight upward curve of her lips. He attacked the wall, his paw-like hands digging furiously at the force he couldn't see.

"It's no good, you know. Follow me the rest of your life, but you won't get through without my permission."

"It's so _easy_ for you cool types, isn't it? Go on, rub it in."

"Don't be such a spoilsport. What'd you expect when you tried to attack an obviously powerful demon? By the way, your 'sneaking' sucks; I heard you coming almost a mile away."

"Yeah well, I'm still learning," he replied sulkily, plopping down onto the ground, propping his chin on one hand and poking resignedly at the barrier with his other.

Kagome sighed and sat up to survey her would-be assailant. He was rather cute, an older version of Shippo, with a delicately pointed snout and fur all over. He was glaring dolefully at her through blue eyes, partially obscured by milk chocolate brown hair. His fox ears drooped dejectedly.

"What do you look so down and out for? I'm the one getting assaulted in my sleep," Kagome said, trying a small smile on him.

"Well you're the one causing all the trouble. Me and the guys thought-"

Kagome smiled humorlessly. How many mothers had horror stories to tell, beginning with those very words from their own sons?

"-that someone ought to take care of you, and I got the short straw."

"Oh? So what happens when you don't come back with the big scary doggy?" Kagome goaded, scratching behind her ear with her foot for exaggeration.

The fox boy looked vaguely confused and a little alarmed. "I dunno."

"Some friends," Kagome scoffed, "They sent you off to fight me assuming you'd die."

"They did not!" he defied immediately.

"Sure they didn't. That's why they never bothered laying out a plan or a reward or punishment."

"Well…" he replied, at a loss. "Well…"

"Go home, kid. Your mom'll worry about you."

"Not unless she's worried in her grave."

"And your dad?"

"Fighting some war, maybe he's dead, too," he replied without a hint of remorse.

"Is that common among fox demons? I take care of a little orphan fox."

"We're not the most loved, but what demon is these days? Humans are afraid of any demon that can imitate them."

"So that's why you're trying to kill me, right? Because we share a common trait?"

"I told you, you're causing trouble."

"How? I haven't bothered anyone."

His expression turned from sadness to a hard dark anger. "Don't bother lying. People keep going missing and you're the only stranger around."

"I have no reason to lie to you. You're telling me that ever since I got here, villagers have been disappearing?"

"Yeah! Not just any villagers, either! You're targeting our group, us orphans."

"There's a whole group of orphans down there?" Kagome asked, her face softening as the very tips of the boy's ears softened into something departed from anger. "Anyway, I'll tell you again, I haven't even seen anyone from the village other than you. If there's something going on, I don't have anything to do-"

"Help!" another boy's voice cried, from a few hundred yards away.

"Maoko?" The fox boy's ears shot foreword, listening for further signs of distress.

Kagome had a nasty lurch in her stomach and a dark idea of what was going on. A contained group of adolescent demons being picked off in the woods? It was too convenient, especially knowing that whoever was in charge had no plans of at least this boy returning to the village.

Rin was napping and Kagome was wandering the castle. She'd seen most of what there was to see, but not in great detail, as Rin was a very excitable tour guide. The library held some appeal, but she was eager to try out places she probably shouldn't go, but was new enough to the castle to be excused "just this once."

She found her feet following Sesshomaru's scent around. His rich, spicy aroma pooled around certain places, leaving very clear trails. He clearly traveled the way to Rin's room on a daily basis, but had no further business on the hall. Kagome trailed him to a door in a lonely corner of the compound, where no one else's scent penetrated. She slid the door open very slowly and carefully, as if she expected some kind of barrier to attack her. No such misfortune, however. She poked her nose in and saw a small study, very neatly organized, with a dark cherry wood desk centered on a back wall looking out over the compound and surrounding forest. In the distance she could see the frosty mountain peaks that floated above the country. So, the Ice Prince had a taste for scenery, did he? She scanned the rest of the room; there was one scroll on the wall opposite the door with an elegantly scripted poem surrounded by two circling cranes. There was no name attached. Beneath it, there was a small alter with a Chinese urn. Kagome itched to go inspect the wall hanging and urn further, but she felt it was the kind of thing she'd need invitation to do. She was intruding enough by just looking.

Kagome closed the door quietly, feeling like she'd trespassed somewhere sacred. She swept her scent out of the room, just to be safe. She didn't know _for sure_ what Sesshomaru would do if he knew she'd been there, but she wasn't eager to find out.

Moving on to more trafficked area, Kagome found herself in a long room with a very long table in the middle. There was nothing lovely about it. There were scars all over the wood; entire chunks had been splintered off in places. There were maps all over the walls, depicting all of Japan's territory, maps of every lord's territory, down to every last town and village. There were maps of China and Korea, but they were far less detailed. There were boundaries with certain names written on them, some scratched out and replaced with a different name, and some elevation detail, but no individual towns. On China's coast, there were three different lords. One in particular, Nian, had been underlined in hard, fast brushstrokes. Kagome didn't have to think hard to decide that this was the major aggressor against Japan, and that she was standing in the room where every battle had been planned since the castle's erection. She was certain that hard words would be taken to heart, treaties violently hashed out, claws dug into the table and strong fists pounded down. Naturally it was worse for wear; why bother replacing it? Unless some eternal compromise were to be reached. She looked up at the maps again. The hard, mean characters seemed to scream "Enemy! Enemy! Enemy!" no matter which she looked at. Maybe those damn maps drove people crazy and resulted in battles.

"Feeling nosey, are we?" Asked a gruff voice from behind her.

"Yes," Kagome answered confidently, turning to face him. She blanched.

A bear demon stood before her, large in girth and height. He had giant paws with long, razor claws propped on his hips. His small black eyes were focused on her. He was wearing soft leather armor, but a sword was fixed to his hip. He looked down at her, and she looked up. He had at least four feet of height on her. The only amusement she could find in her position was thinking that even Sesshomaru, tall as he was, would have to look up at this demon.

"Sassy, aren't you? Name's Kumo." He stuck out his paw, which struck Kagome as odd. She shook it.

"Are you from the West?"

"From the West alright; quite a bit farther west than this I'll reckon."

"How did you get here?" Kagome's natural curiosity had taken over. Aside from that, Kumo was so forthcoming in nature that the "danger" prickles on the back of her neck had completely subsided; she wasn't in trouble.

"The Lord brought me, didn't he? Figured I'd be useful. I reckon I outa be; I were famous enough in my own country, figured it was high time I pack up and go international."

"I see. So, how do you find it here?"

"The Lord's accommodatin', isn't he? Scenery's good. Got some heavy-handed humans though, don't you? Back home they call us gods, do you know? Not any of this 'demon slaying' business. Nasty people, demon slayers."

"I know a few who are alright," Kagome said defensively.

"Well, there's bound to be some good in everyone, isn't there? Bound to be some good people who think they're helpin' their fellow man. Guess they just ain't seeing us as their fellows. Looks count a lot. If there was humans running around with yellow hair, I'm sure nobody'd like them, neither. Bound to happen that way. I won't say there's no good people who slay demons, but I won't say they're not running on bad principals. We all got put here; no reason why any one of us has more right to be here than the other."

Kagome liked Kumo. She liked him a lot.

"So since none of us does say who should be allowed to stay or go, are you going to tattle on me for being in here?" she smiled conspiratorially to the giant bear.

"There's not any good reason I could think of why you shouldn't be in here. After all, nobody gave you the proper tour. That's the Lord's fault, isn't it?"

"Would you show me the real tour, Kumo?" Kagome let excitement trickle into her. A partner in crime had come straight into her hands.

"That seems like the best way to clear up any misunderstanding, don't it?"

To Kagome's surprise, Kumo took her outside.

"Where are we going?" she asked, curiously. Her voice came out hushed, as if she were scared of being caught.

"I told you, little lady; you're getting' the proper tour. You gotta see the grounds. Gotta see our layout. I think there's a lotta things you outta see pertaining to this here city."

"City?"

"Course. What'd ya think? This here is the capital of the West, isn't it? Capitals aren't built inside a castle."

Kagome head spun. All this time she'd been sitting cooped up in the palace, thinking there was nowhere beyond the walls to go, and all this time there was a giant city waiting!

Kumo waved casually at the guards by the front gate into the palace compound, and they saluted. Definitely a learned trick from Kumo, Kagome thought.

Outside the palace's walls, Kagome saw that the castle was built on a hill, because she could look down at dozens of small, walled compounds. There were also a large number of huts that stood on their own, close to the main wall. Beyond, she could see another gate.

"This is where the upper class lives. Cream of the crop lives in those smaller compounds. People like me, and the other generals. Them huts go to the rest; merchants and trade masters and them type. Rich among the people, but not especially important to the Lord."

"You're one of his Generals, Kumo?" Kagome asked curiously. He'd mentioned being famous in his homeland, but it had sounded pretty peaceful when he'd mentioned it.

The great bear laughed warmly. "In the hands of a lady like you, I'm a pussycat, but you don't want to see me at the hand of my enemies; I'm a whole other beast."

The way he said "beast" reminded her exactly who she was talking to. Yes, she had completely forgotten that terrible image she'd been greeted with when she first glimpsed Kumo. He hadn't even been trying to scare her.

"Okay, Mr. Pussycat, Where are we going now?"

"Into the last tier. The way this city is built, we've got the poor people on the outside tier of all these walls. They're pretty crammed up in there, but they don't mind so much since they've got something protecting them from the rest of the world. That's also where all the markets are. There's a lot of people on the outside of the city walls, too, mind you. The fishers, the farmers, apothecaries, they mostly stick to their solitary selves."

"What happens if we're under siege?"

"Well, we got a lot of walls," he said, amiably. "The castle itself is walled in. I'll take you around there later, or you can meander as you please. The troops stay in the barracks on the palace grounds. Armory, all of that stays in the deepest protection. He'll also call in the middle tier—his personnel and those people who pay to live in the second tier—to retreat into the palace grounds. Then everyone on the outside piles on into the outer ring. If they want to."

"There's that, but…what about food? What if we get completely cut off?"

"You don't have much faith in Sesshomaru's ability to clear a room, do ya?" he asked, a chuckle rumbling deep in his massive chest. "If that man ever lets in enough enemy soldiers to try and starve us out, he'll kill em all in a blink."

"So then why does he keep an army?" Kagome asked critically. Sesshomaru was strong, but not _that_ strong.

Kumo stiffened a bit, visually uncomfortable with the question. "Well, little lady, the thing about war is that even if a man could defeat the whole world, he's not going to do it without taking a few blows. Sometimes, a man in combat finds himself blindsided by unforeseen circumstances. We've got a saying, 'No man is an island.' It's fair to say so, but it's also fair to say that a man like Sesshomaru is an island, and can be so only if he has some water around him. An island needs an ocean, and a Lord needs an army."

It wasn't that he was unwilling to listen to the chit. It was true that she seemed able to babble for hours on one breath, but Lord Sesshomaru was a patient man when it came to the matter of female conversation. He was not, of course, a participant, but he didn't mind Rin and the woman talking at him.

He was, however, very tired of hearing the differences between his half brother and a "good man." Normally, he'd have very few qualms listening to someone who had been close to Inuyasha toss insults at the half demon's character, but it seemed that the faults Kagome found with Inuyasha were the very same ones that could be said about he, himself, Lord Sesshomaru. Did every woman have the same standards for men? Could he possibly be considered anything but? To hear Kagome tell it, there was no question: Inuyasha, and in turn, his brother, were utterly horrible at being men.

"…He never ever says what's on his mind or tells anyone what he's feeling. He just stands there quiet all day until he has something mean to say."

There it was again. Not that he cared if Kagome found these faults with him; after all, she wouldn't be around long enough to take them up with him the way she apparently had with his younger kin.

"And when I try to talk to him about it he just ignores me!"

Sesshomaru's expression did not change, but he could feel a muscle contract in his jaw. The question was whether or not to stop her. Quieting her, which he very rarely did, would clearly indicate he took issue with the subject, and he would have sent an invitation for her to question him. However, the idea of letting her go on seemed…

"It seems like he would do anything to avoid a two way conversation."

It was unnerving. Which brother _was_ she talking about? This had to stop-fast-or he would let his irritation become something more violent and temperamental. Killing one of his best assets wouldn't reflect well on him in the coming war.

"Look," he interrupted, casting his eyes over to Rin, who was in a garden far below.

"What?" Kagome asked, a little startled to hear his voice.

"She's a very playful child." Kagome smiled warmly, and her posture softened.

"Yes, she is. Were you ever a playful child, Sesshomaru?"

"Royal children are never playful."

"Oh no? And I bet you came out of your mother's belly with perfect grammar and amazing table manners, too?"

His irritation with the apparent similarities between him and his brother shifted to her sudden interest in his childhood mannerisms. He glanced at her face to read her words more carefully, whether a jest or jibe, as it had been unclear from her tone. He was slightly surprised to find her looking back into his eyes. Did she always look at him when she was talking to him? He'd never noticed. Moreover, she looked very peaceful and belonging, not at all the way she ought to look if she'd meant to insult him.

"I'm told that's the way it happened," he replied evenly, shifting his eyes back to Rin. His ears twitched involuntarily as Kagome burst into laughter. She had a very natural laugh, soft but unrestrained. That was the way, as far as he was concerned, all women were supposed to laugh, if the thing had to be done.

"Sesshomaru! Did you just make a _joke_?" she asked, bent almost double, catching her breath.

"Truth is stranger than fiction," he replied offhandedly, marking the shift in her mood as she burst into laughter again and surrendered herself to the ground. It seemed very easy to please the small woman. Had it been so terribly hard for Inuyasha to manage such a thing? More importantly, Kagome was a creature of emotion, and Sesshomaru would need to learn how to manipulate her feelings if he was to effectively implement her during the coming fights. Tedious, but not apparently difficult.

Kagome woke, her heart beating rapidly. She was so drenched in sweat that she almost wondered whether someone had poured water on her. The lingering feeling of urgency made her kick off her bed sheets and pace around the room as she tried to regain control of her aching senses, every one of which was reaching out to find the danger that had so recently attacked her. She closed her eyes and saw Inuyasha's golden eyes staring at her in the darkness. Tears flooded her eyes, and she kept them closed tightly, trying to hold them in.

_Come_ on, _Kagome!_ She thought to herself, _You're a demon now! Don't cry over something as stupid as a dream!_

The back of her mind reminded her that no, it had not been a dream, that it was her own memory, and that she wouldn't be demon at all if it weren't for this particular memory.

Kagome opened her window to let in the moonlight. She held her arm out, palm up, and stared at the enduring scar. The curve of it reminded her of Inuyasha's wicked smile the night he'd changed. No doubt about it; Kagome had no business being isolated in Sesshomaru's castle when she needed her friends most. She heaved a sigh, pulling the crisp autumn night air into her body, and pushing out the sticky haunted breath that chased her around the room. She needed to get out.

She glanced at her watch—4:15. No reason to bother putting clothes on, as everyone would be asleep. She tiptoed out to the hall and made her way down to the gardens.

Sesshomaru awoke to the scent of tears and could feel desolation wash over him. He looked out of his window and thought he was seeing a ghost before he picked up Kagome's scent on the wind, heavy with salt and the tangy orange that always seemed to follow her.

_She should have the decency to dress herself,_ he thought, surveying her in her white cotton yukata, thin enough to let moonlight flood in and outline her body. Her hair was starkly black against her pale skin, and he wondered again whether she was, if fact, a ghost.

She must have felt his gaze, or perhaps it was by chance, that she turned to him, and confirmed his suspicions. The ghost woman had a face very like and very unlike Kagome's. Her eyes were blank and dead, her mouth a straight, emotionless line, and her cheeks held none of the energetic flush Kagome's did. She was so excruciatingly familiar, and so frighteningly unknown. He didn't know what to do with the small anxiety that was rising in him, or with the ghost in his garden. He wondered if Kagome was still in bed, or if she was somewhere, manipulating the apparition, hoping to laugh at his discomfort, or perhaps steal some secret from him.

He rose and jumped from his balcony, landing a few feet away from the girl. He could see and smell her more clearly now, which did not clear up whether or not this was the Kagome he knew.

"Speak, or this Sesshomaru will kill you for trespassing."

"You don't usually say so much unbidden, do you?" Kagome replied, a small, sarcastic smile on her lips. No emotion touched her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, hoping to clear the woman's identity without making it clear that he couldn't quite tell on his own.

"Just walking."

The shortness of the answer seemed to clear Kagome of any charges. That woman would never miss the opportunity to converse.

"What business do you have here?"

She paused, staring at the sky. "_Shirimasen_," she answered very quietly, her voice catching in her throat.

Sesshomaru seemed to have run out of questions, and Kagome was very glad to not be crying in his presence. She was not in the mood to talk, but being next to Sesshomaru seemed to magnetically pull words from her mouth.

"You know about Inuyasha, don't you?" She asked bitterly. "About all of this."

Sesshomaru paused. He had been too busy with internal affairs to bother inquiring after his brother, but had noticed his almost conspicuous absence. At his silence, Kagome barked out a harsh laugh.

"He's Naraku's, now."

"Absurd."

"It happened before I came here. There was a fight-a huge fight-the biggest yet. We were all separated. I knew he needed me-" her voice-pitch rose and quieted, and finally the tears blazed down her cheeks, fire hot trails from the corners of her eyes down her neck.. She couldn't bear to look at Sesshomaru, who was undoubtedly disgusted by her display. She took two deep breaths to calm herself and continued, her voice flat and dead again. "I knew he needed me, but I was so worried about myself and the humans. I ended up using the Shikon. I got to him and he was…" the burning of unspilled tears pricked at her eyes, but her voice remained steady. "He was almost dead. It must have been the plan all along, because there was Kagura. She had one of Naraku's shards with her. I didn't even realize what was happening. If I had been thinking straight, I could have stopped her, but I was so terrified of what would happen to everyone that it wasn't until I saw him get up at look at me that I understood he was being controlled. It was just like the night he lost control of the demon side," she said, shivering slightly as she held her arm and stroked the scar on her wrist. "I killed Kagura," she said suddenly, looking to Sesshomaru for a reaction. He showed to response, so she went on. "He left with the other demons. The fox kit and humans all survived, and I sent them into hiding. I promised I would find them when I had leads on Naraku, but they said…" she smiled sadly and wiped her hands over her eyes to will the tears away. "They said that they had been searching for Naraku on their own. They said I should stay with them, but I thought…"

"You thought wrong," He said coldly. He was irritated with himself for not recognizing Kagome. Ghost? How completely ridiculous; she was half _demon_. Had he become so accustomed to her human side that he'd forgotten the demon half existed? Demons, cold and unfeeling, were his entire universe, and yet he'd failed to notice one right beside him.

"How would you know? I never told you what I had thought."

"It's clear you expect me to go play fetch."

"Well," Kagome replied, flushing angrily, "Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn't let Naraku use your little brother as a trophy and a tool, but I didn't know what was going on here. When I realized how busy you are, I decided not to ask you. I don't want to get in your way; I just want this nightmare to be _over_. Sorry to bother you, _your highness_." She wanted to glare. She very desperately wanted to glare, but those damn tears just wouldn't stop. She sat down on the cool green grass and pulled her knees up to her chest. Sesshomaru stood still near her. He was far enough to make it clear he felt she was beneath being in his presence, but it seemed heartbreakingly kind of him to stay nearby. It made her cry harder.

"Stop that racket, woman," Sesshomaru commanded, and was very relieved when Kagome went to the effort of hushing herself.

Sesshomaru was perplexed. He hadn't known what to think when Kagome had appeared out of the blue, badly injured and alone. He had noticed the faint scent of his half brother's blood on her hands, and thought that perhaps he had lost control of his demon side, that perhaps she'd been frightened into seeking his protection. He hadn't had the courage or the interest to ask why the girl carried demon blood, herself.

He was very angry at the thought that Naraku was using Inuyasha to do his work. It reflected badly on the family name, but moreover, Sesshomaru did not like Naraku's hands and influence on something that belonged to him. He had worked very hard for very long to emotionally distance himself from his brother, as any good brother did, but he liked to think that he kept Inuyasha out of any serious trouble. He had been out of his way several times to save the girl beside him solely for Inuyasha's benefit. When it came to a common enemy, two brothers should always fight together, but it seemed the only fight that had mattered had slipped under Sesshomaru's radar during the commotion of war preparation.

He sat beside Inuyasha's woman. He wasn't sure what to think of her. He had thought he had a grip on her personality, bright, energetic, and cheerful. Seeing her tonight, however, left him uncertain what ground he stood on. She had come to him, intending to use him to retrieve Inuyasha. However, that had been weeks ago. She said that she had changed her mind. Why was she staying? It was not a question that had bothered him when he could see no reason for her arrival, but now…

"What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Honestly? I have nowhere else to go. I'm sorry for imposing, but here, at least, I feel…safe, stupid as it is. You're the guy who wants to chop off my head, aren't you?" She looked at him and smiled softly, and Sesshomaru decided to be somewhat forthcoming.

"I find you to be tolerable in small doses."

Kagome's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly, conveying her surprise.

"Am I?" she asked, hoping to play it off. "Guess I haven't been talking enough lately, huh?"

Sesshomaru did not look at her. "As it happens, there was a certain task I had hoped to assign you," he said carefully. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She appeared to be listening carefully. "I had intended to send you to visit an enemy of mine to gather information." Her mouth stiffened into a line and her eyes were hard upon him. She understood.

"An eye for an eye?" Kagome asked, watching his face carefully for signs of betrayal. He gave none. "I can do whatever you need me to, but I'm coming with you to get Inuyasha. Even if you have to kill him I want-" There it was, that horrible weakness in her voice. She cleared her throat and swallowed down the tears. "Even if you have to kill him, I want to be there."

"He will be with the priestess."

Kagome's eyes fell. "I know that. It's not about _them_ or…it's not that Inuyasha and I have that kind of relationship. But we're definitely close. Brother and sister, maybe. Not that that relationship means anything to you, Mr. 'I'll kill my younger brother for a sword."

"We're all entitled to moments of weakness," he replied, glancing at his left arm.

"Is that a promise or a confession?" she quipped.

A ghost of a smile passed Sesshomaru's face.

"This Sesshomaru makes neither."

"There's a first time for everything," Kagome replied. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow questioningly. Kagome held out her pinky towards him.

"It's called pinky promise," She explained. "Hook yours through mine and we make a promise. You can't break a pinky promise."

"And what promise do you intend to solicit from this Sesshomaru?"

"Not much. I just want you to promise that…promise you won't kill Inuyasha unless to absolutely have to."

Sesshomaru pondered her outstretched hand. He had a good mind to tell her he wouldn't waste time promising to do something he'd planned on, anyway.

"What's your end?" He asked.

"I dunno. You tell me."

Sesshomaru was taken aback by her faith in him. He could have asked anything, which she probably would have given in exchange for Inuyasha's life.

"While we are retrieving Inuyasha, and when you go out as my spy, you must obey every one of my orders- explicitly -no questions asked."

He wrapped his pinky around hers and shook before she could protest. He very nearly regretted the thing as he did it. Somehow, he had managed to tie himself to her; at least until each had fulfilled their end of the bargain.

"Kag…Kagome? I-" An anguished look crossed Inuyasha's face.

"Worry about it later. Sesshomaru's keeping a path open for us; we've got to hurry."

"Kagura-"

"I killed her months ago. C'mon! Sesshomaru's alone out there."

"What the hell is Sesshomaru doing helping us?"

"He and I reached an agreement."

"Where are the others? Sango? Miroku?"

"They're…I'm not sure. We parted ways. Shippo is staying with a friend of mine. We can find them later."

Kagome wrapped Inuyasha's hand in hers and pulled him to the place where Sesshomaru had instructed her to meet him.

"Everything's fine," Sesshomaru said, putting his hand around Kagome's upper arm. His unbidden reassurance was far from unnoticed by Inuyasha, groggy though he was.

Sesshomaru didn't let go of Kagome's arm as he guided them out. He didn't look back at Inuyasha, but his ears twitched from time to time as they made their way through the crowd of demons.

Sesshomaru was everything his reputation proclaimed, the "killing perfection." They crossed out of Naraku's barrier, and Sesshomaru released Kagome's arm as though she'd burned him. Inuyasha glared distrustfully between them.

"Kagome, come over here," Inuyasha demanded, backing away from Sesshomaru. Not realizing a showdown was in the works, she went obediently to Inuyasha's side.

"Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

"I don't know what you're playing at Sesshomaru, but you're not getting anything from her. If I find out you've touched one hair on her head, I'll-"

"Inuyasha! Knock it off! We just saved your life! I'll chalk that one up to left over 'Naraku juice' but let's be clear that Sesshomaru did you a huge favor!"

"Yeah, so what do I owe?"

"Come, Kagome." Sesshomaru beckoned, already walking away.

"We can't just leave him here!"

"'We'? what 'we'?! You're going with him?!"

"You don't owe him anything, Inuyasha. I do. Are you coming with me, Inuyasha?"

"With him, you mean," Inuyasha spat, staring her in the eyes.

"I meant what I said. For once, I'm not just the one tagging along, Inuyasha. I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't."

"You won't be okay if you don't come for me to take care of you, Inuyasha. Just shut up and come."

"I did fine on my own before you ever even came here!"

Kagome turned her back, jogging up to Sesshomaru, trusting that Inuyasha would trail after. He did.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha bellowed, rather than sniffing her out, as he often did when she and Sesshomaru were out of sight for too long.

"I did not volunteer to have your needy child in my house," Sesshomaru ground out through clenched teeth. Put baby to bed and get back here."

Kagome didn't know how to respond to Sesshomaru's remark. She was too flustered by the comment to respond in kind, and instead turned and went to Inuyasha.

"Geeze, took ya long enough. What were you doing up there?" Inuyasha asked, circling her. He tried to be discreet, but Kagome knew he was sniffing her for signs of contact with Sesshomaru.

Kagome slid into an attack stance and threw out her claws. Inuyasha dodged deftly, and stared and pointed.

"Ah-ha! I knew it! He's brainwashing you!"

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru didn't ask me to hit you. His exact words were, 'put baby to bed.' Frankly, I agree. You're fine; if you're going to act like a petulant child, do it somewhere else. Sesshomaru and I have things to do."

"Like what? What's he holding you to, Kagome? I'll kill him! I'll-!"

"That's enough, Inuyasha," she said sternly, putting on her best Sesshomaru impression. Whether it was her expression or her tone, she didn't know, but Inuyasha did, indeed, stop in his tracks, staring at her with a deer in the headlights face.

"The hell did you just say?" he asked incredulously.

"Sesshomaru saved me after the fight. I was hurt, and terrified, and alone. You were with Naraku, Sango and Miroku went out on their own, even after I told them to hide, I couldn't go back to Mom's house like that! What was I supposed to do, Inuyasha? You have _all_ the answers, don't you? _YOU_ haven't had to _think_ for yourself for the last two months! _YOU'VE_ run around killing people and starting a war! Know what I've been doing? Putting out your fires, Inuyasha. You're picking up life where you left it two months ago, but I'm in the future, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru promised to save you, and he did. I'm not going back on my promise to him after everything he's done for me."

"What did you promise?" Inuyasha asked hoarsely, taken aback by her outburst. Kagome wondered why she hadn't tried _that_ instead of "sitting" him, which invariably ended up in loud complaints.

"I'm going to do some…reconnaissance."

"_Spying_? That's too dangerous for you! You're-!"

"I'm what?" she asked, her eyes flashing dangerously. "No one but the guards know I've been staying here. No one has any reason to suspect me. As a matter of fact, they'll be _glad_ to see me. Thanks to Naraku, all four provinces think the other three are plotting against them. Thanks, by the way," she added darkly. "Anyway, I've been running around fixing everything, so no matter where I go, I'm on their side, as far as they know."

"Looks like Baby's got his bedtime story. Time for mommies and daddies to go back to work." Sesshomaru growled, appearing behind Kagome. Inuyasha snarled and jumped up, but Kagome subdued him with a look.

"Time for daddy to stop picking on those who can't recognize his jokes," she said coldly and turned. "Come, Sesshomaru. We have work to do. Inuyasha, not another word."

Sesshomaru did not want Kagome to think she could issue commands, but following (apparently) obediently after would drive Inuyasha to a frenzy, so he did it.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked softly.

He should have known she wouldn't stay quiet very long. He waited for her to continue, but she didn't. He wondered how long it would last. Three minutes went by, and still she hadn't completed her thought. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and was a little surprised to see her watching him expectantly. He almost sighed, and resigned himself to answer her. She had been patient, after all.

"Yes?"

She smiled, and he was slightly alarmed by the desire to smile back.

"Why do you hate Inuyasha?"

He rolled the question around in his head, tested a few answers, and settled on the one most honest, though most likely to lead to more questions.

"I don't."

"Then why are you always trying to kill him?"

"Do you presume that I've been after his head from the moment he entered this earth? That offensive creature has been encroaching on my sanity for years."

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with something stupid?"

"Does any man plague his only brother over something 'stupid'?"

Kagome thought of the feud in a new light. She'd never considered that Sesshomaru were sane, but he made every indication that Inuyasha had started it, and if his last sentence were any indication, that he didn't particularly enjoy it.

"You're the one who can stop this."

"It's not a matter of starting or finishing, woman," Sesshomaru snarled, "By now the fact is that Inuyasha is incapable of protecting anyone or anything, so I am constantly required to clean up his messes."

Kagome grew very quiet.

"Is that why you've let me stay here? Am I just another one of Inuyasha's annoying messes?" her mouth was set somewhere between a frown and a pout, her eyebrows low, ready to spring into angry slashes over her stormy eyes.

Sesshomaru watched her with a touch of curiosity. He wondered which would be better: to intentionally anger her, or to attempt to placate her.

"As far as you are concerned, you seem to make your own muddle." Her eyes narrowed at him. He was amused at the idea of her attempting to threaten him. "However, you seem to take more care in cleaning up after yourself."

"That was a nice try, Sesshomaru."

Damn. Caught.

"Why don't you answer _my_ question?"

"Is it important?"

Kagome was momentarily startled out of her anger. Sesshomaru very rarely asked questions to her.

"For me, it is. I came to you not knowing anywhere else to go that I might be safe while I healed. But I'm just fine, now, and have been for a while. I don't want to stay someplace where I'm a burden, Sesshomaru. If you're letting me stay for the sake of adult company, then that's just fine. But if it's because you think you have to take over Inuyasha's supposed responsibility for my well being, then I won't stay another minute."

The words left Sesshomaru's mouth before his mind had a chance to filter them out, and he would later lay awake, cursing himself and wondering what he meant by them.

"I take responsibility for you as my own, not Inuyasha's."

Kagome's mouth opened, but after a few seconds of being incapable of uttering a word, she shut it again, not sure where to go from there. She wasn't sure what she'd expected to hear, but it certainly wasn't Sesshomaru saying she was _his_. Maybe she was just taking it the wrong way. She replayed the words in her head.

'Not Inuyasha's.' Well, she'd never belonged to Inuyasha, strictly speaking. Maybe Sesshomaru meant that it was his choice to take Inuyasha's place. Then wouldn't he have said 'on my own' rather than 'as my own'? She sighed, but did not ask. She was certain that the conversation following such a statement could be nothing but awkward and unpleasant.

Her eyebrows were furrowed as she thought over the words and her pending reaction to them. Sesshomaru was taking careful attention to avoid looking at her as he was in a state of distress over his proclamation himself. It wasn't as though he'd said anything indicative of any emotion.

But he'd definitely put a state of possession over her, and that could become problematic. He had put the word 'responsibility' into the airspace between them, attaching them with an irrevocable promise. He had taken her out of her place as something temporary and transient to something personal and affixed. It was becoming a bit of a problem; he'd avoided it for several centuries, and yet here he was with not only Rin, but also Kagome, wriggling their way into his life.

"Sesshomaru…listen…"

"I have listened enough," he replied, a sneer on his lips despite himself. He turned away from her.

"Not to me, you haven't! I-"

"I have no interest in the empty words of my enemy."

"Hey!" Kagome shouted angrily. She grabbed his arm in her hand and pretended she couldn't feel the threatening waves of youki he sent washing over her.

"All I'm asking is for you to listen to my side of this, Sesshomaru. Frankly, after everything I've put up with from _you_, I deserve that much!"

"Remove your hand from this Sesshomaru, or he will relieve you of it." He was still facing away from her, and he counted himself lucky of that. As pitiful and weak as he found it, he admitted to himself that if he were to face her, he would most likely break.

Kagome lifted her hand from his arm, but immediately took his hand in both of hers. Sesshomaru attempted a dangerous growl, which came out dangerously close to a whimper.

"I never betrayed you, Sesshomaru, and I had no intention of ever doing so."

"I do not care."

Kagome came very close, leaning into him, resting her cheek on the back of his shoulder. His hand twitched in hers, and she thought she detected the slightest increase in the speeds of his breathing and heartbeat.

"You're not usually the type to jump to conclusions, Sesshomaru. Besides, don't you know me better than that by now?"

"Those are the words of an enemy spy," he replied in a last futile attempt to resist the alluring smell of her and the tantalizing sensation of her pressed against him.

"Then there's nothing I can say, Sesshomaru. But…I'm staying with you. You and Inuyasha are the only people I know here, and I won't go back to him. I've gotten too used to you."

When Sesshomaru had been young, he'd been quite taken with a court dancer. She had been wild and free and absolutely stunning to look upon. He had confided in his uncle that he wished to possess her.

"My boy, if that were your truest desire, I would not hesitate to grant it, but you are merely enchanted. Remember this lesson on women and it will serve you well: To be charmed by a woman is well and good. It is even okay to occasionally be impressed or amused; however, to be blind and enchanted by a woman is to forfeit all you own."

"I'm in love."

"Love? Love is even worse! To be enchanted is to forfeit possessions; to be in love is to sacrifice everything you are. Are you willing to give up your title? Your ancestral home and honour? Lose face every day? Are you perhaps willing to give her your name? The children that will eternally bind you to her? After you have given her everything else you will ever think to be un-giveable, will you give away your life?"

"I would, but I cannot, Uncle. We are Taishou, we can't allow loosing face."

"That is why we cannot love, nor can we be enchanted, my nephew. It is our duty to remain ever vigilant, and love of women will only ever deaden the senses."

Sesshomaru thought about this after he had saved Kagome. He had no doubts whatsoever about his feelings: she was nothing but a cog in the works of his greater plans and schemes against his enemies; a mere one of many easily replaced pawns.

So why had he saved her? He hadn't intended to do it. He had been watching, had thought she was holding back, had thought, She's about to die, and suddenly…

…Suddenly there it was again- that dreadful invisible hand that gripped his heart, squeezing blood out at an odd pace and hurting his chest. He shut his eyes in frustration. It was a sign of something, but not only did he not care to determine the source; he specifically _didn't_ want to know.

"_See? You really do care about me, just a little,"_ she'd said. He bristled at the thought. How could he possibly like someone-no-some_thing_-so loud and unproductive? So uncultured and common? So very, dreadfully, sinfully, dangerous to like? There was only one answer—he didn't like her. Uncomfortable squelch of organs aside, there had been no motivation to save her. He was merely seeking his own comfort.

Lies.

He had to at least be honest about that. He was lying and it pleased him to do it.

Her smiling lips slid into his mind and a frustrated growl escaped his. He pretended he had growled in anger with what she'd said and realized that he really was mad about it and couldn't believe he'd neglected to scorn her for it.

"_Sesshomaru, I know you won't be at all happy to hear this, but I'll say it anyway." That beguiling smile, so magnetic, was perched smoothly on her face. "In the real world, a person's heart very rarely-if ever-agrees with their mind."_

And he knew the implication. The fact was that he'd saved her life with no prior intention to do so. Everything in his mind said that it was a perfectly acceptable idea to let her die at the hands of her own folly. She needed to be taught the lesson. And on top of that, it would be unpleasant to face the scrutiny of his peers for such an action as saving her. And yet…

He sighed. When it came to communications with his organs, he stayed fairly restricted to his brain and the little node that produced his poison. He had thoroughly ostracized his heart once he'd realized the truth of his uncle's advice all those years ago. What he was beginning to fear was his lack of heedance to the age-tested safeguard—keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Sometime during its banishment, Sesshomaru's heart had been throwing little house parties and inviting unwelcome visitors in, and he could just imagine Kagome dancing on the coffee table, the gleeful conqueror of something that had had no chance to put up a fight.

The battle was over, and Sesshomaru wanted to take account of his casualties. Logically, the sword-toting woman with the long dark hair who had recently taken to haunting his presence held no particular concern over anyone else. Logic was waging a fierce battle with whatever it was surging from his heart, keeping him on his toes, sending his eyes darting across the masses in search of her.

She was a woman. Naturally he needed to be concerned about her; she had no idea what she was doing on the field and she'd make an attractive target for the enemy, who probably smelled him on her and probably assumed she held some kind of sway over him. When it came to sway, all he could think of were her hips. They were delicious, to be sure, but nothing to forfeit a battle over.

_Maybe a small battle,_ whispered something traitorous in the back of his mind. He growled.

"My Lord!" Kumo called, "I've got something you might want!"

Sesshomaru turned to face Kumo, a demon who knew his modus operandi. If Kumo thought he should interrupt Sesshomaru's routine for something, Sesshomaru probably would have chosen to deviate for whatever it was.

Kumo was about a hundred yards away, waving one arm, while the other supported the woman. She was heavily injured, and looked unconscious. Was she dead?

Dead. The word's mere implications connected with the girl set his heart racing with that _something_ that kept insisting she wasn't just another person with no meaning to him.

He restrained every instinct that told him to go inspect the woman; he was going to wait for Kumo to bring her over. Kumo seemed to understand something in his lord's stance that bade him bring her. It seemed that despite his best efforts to turn the Ice Prince soft on the woman, the dog lord was maintaining his prideful attitude about her. It had seemed that way, but once he'd reached the man, he took Kagome into his own arms and checked her over.

Sesshomaru didn't know what possessed him to take the girl from Kumo. Seeing her beaten, up close, had driven that something crazy, and he'd needed to feel the warmth of her body, needed to hear her heartbeat thrumming in his ears, before he could take any further action. He was going to give her back to Kumo, and have him take her on to the infirmary, but then it happened. Her eyes opened, and looked up into his. She took stock of her position and immediately made her discomfort clear, flushing and pulling away from his body.

He'd been ready to hand her over, but he wouldn't stand for her to think she could just pull away from him. He tightened his grip, and shifted her so that she was pressed firmly against his chest.

"Thank you, Kumo," Sesshomaru stated shortly, nodding his head to the bear, who, in response, bowed clear down to one knee. Not Kumo, nor anyone else, had ever heard the Lord issue a "thank you," and it was not something to be taken lightly, on any account.

Sesshomaru turned and walked steadily back to the castle, where he would have Kagome taken care of.

"Sess…Sesshomaru, I can walk. I'm okay; I just passed out." Kagome pressed a hand against his steel chest, as though there was an OFF button that would release her from her predicament.

"Woman, you're injured. Don't cause me the trouble of coming back to fetch you after you've fallen down."

"Everyone's injured. I'm okay." Kagome looked back at the crowd of demons, all bleeding from somewhere. Out of sight, she could smell the dead being gathered.

"You fought well, for a woman," Sesshomaru said briefly, hoping to get the topic away from why he couldn't seem to leave the girl to her own devices.

"Ah, so your only complaint is that I am woman! No mention of my mixed blood today, is it?"

"Did I begrudge you your gender, woman? I set you apart from them, did I not?"

"Not all women are weak, you know."

"Not all," he agreed. He hoped it would be the last thing either said, but the woman's need for conversation was insatiable.

"Did we win?"

"Mm," he affirmed.

"How many did we lose?"

"The numbers are not yet tallied."

"What happens next?"

"You will take your rest and heal your broken body, and then you will return yourself to Inuyasha."

"I didn't mean me. I meant…go back to Inuyasha? That's…he's with…if…when I leave here, I'm not going 'back' to him. I might as well just go home, after this. There's nothing tying me to this world."

"With demon blood, you have more than most tying you to this world."

"I'm not talking about death. I just mean…home. It's nothing like here."

"I've traveled the world, but I have yet to meet with a culture that would produce one such as you, woman."

"Travel every inch of this earth and you won't find a place I call home," she said wearily, laying her head on his shoulder. She'd protested being carried, but her body felt so heavy that she didn't think she could move much but her mouth on her own. She could feel her skin knitting together where she'd been cut open; until the holes were sealed up, she couldn't replenish her lost blood. She was truly lucky to have Sesshomaru. "I'll tell you about it sometime," she promised, and promptly fell asleep.

Kagome opened her eyes. Everything hurt; it was a sensation she hadn't experienced since Tsukyo. So much tiredness overwhelmed her bones, and she was sorely tempted to go back to sleep, but some sense was nudging her, telling her she had to get up. She sat up and surveyed the room. Nothing seemed amiss. Her ears perked at a sound that certainly didn't belong—colliding swords and shouting men.

Kagome burst out of the bed and bolted to a window. It was dark out; the moon was full. And there seemed to be a second wave of the enemy, fighting the unprepared remains of the earlier battle. An expletive burst from Kagome's pretty lips, and she tested her body. Nothing seemed broken. Her sword was by her bed; she snatched it and leapt down the stairs one flight at a time. When she reached the front door, her flight was jerked to a stop by a large furry arm.

"Kumo! Let me go! Sesshomaru is-" Kagome looked up into Kumo's face, and the bottom of her stomach dropped out. His usually jovial face was covered by a blank expression, and his dark eyes usually glimmered with some hidden joke, but they were now flat and lusterless. Buried in his neck was a dark shard of the Shikon Jewel, covered in Naraku's aura.

"Stupid woman. Tonight you are my prisoner; tomorrow the dog brothers will come running to your rescue and leave this territory completely defenseless."

"You've got to learn to stop shouting out your plans, Naraku," Kagome growled. "I guess you didn't plan on me fighting back, huh?"

"Are you willing to kill the bear?" he asked, a wicked smile on Kumo's face. It looked so wrong.

"He prepared for death when he entered life. I prepared to murder when I stepped onto the battlefield."

"Then maybe I should kill you now. I'd love to see Sesshomaru's face when he sees his lover dead on the floor."

"Why Naraku! You've miscalculated!" Kagome said in mock surprise. She squeezed her eyes shut and shoved two fingers into Kumo's throat. "There's more between me Kumo here than the is between me and Sesshomaru." She pulled the shard from Kumo's neck, but not before Naraku buried the bear's claws in her stomach.

The shard turned pink in Kagome's fingers, and Kumo gasped in shock, holding one paw to his throat and the other in front of him, staring at Kagome's blood dripping from it.

"What the hell?!"

Kagome laughed feebly. There was something very likeable about Kumo that reminded her of Inuyasha.

"It was Naraku. He manipulated you with this," she said, putting a hand over the wounds in her stomach to stem the bleeding and holding the shard up to Kumo's view with the other. "It was in your neck. Sorry, I had to put some holes in you."

The bear stared disbelievingly at her. "Looks like I put some holes in you, too. Sesshomaru'll skin me, I'll warrant."

"It's not your fault, Kumo. Right now we need to get out there; there's another battle!"

The punctures in Kagome's abdomen seemed to understand the urgency; they were already beginning to heal.

"Yes, Lady."

"Ugh. Don't call me that; it's even worse than Mitsukai."

"I got a feeling that sooner that not, the Lord'll have us all callin' you that, anyway, Kagome."

"Not a chance."

They were at the outer gate. Kagome could see Sesshomaru's long silver hair dancing around him as he fought, and for the first time, she entertained the idea that she could see herself with him. She could never tell him such a thing, and she could never think it again, but she cut her way through the enemy, to fight beside him.

"Sesshomaru! What happened?" she shouted to him as she approached.

"What does it _look_ like?" he growled, agitation clear in his voice. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Helping. I'm not hurt anymore."

"I can smell your blood."

"It's just a little cut; it's nothing!" she lied as she stuck her sword into an assailing enemy. She was determined to cover for Kumo until this was over; then she could explain that Naraku had a hand in this.

"If you're going to fight, do it properly!" Sesshomaru demanded angrily.

"I can't use any of my attacks without hurting our soldiers, too!" she replied angrily. She was _aching_ to let a wave of wind sweep across the field and raze her opponents, but she couldn't do it without clearing _everyone_ who stood upon the field.

"Then you aren't trying hard enough!" Sesshomaru insisted. Kagome turned to say something, but he'd left her, and was leaving a mass of destruction behind him.

Kagome tried to think of a way to save her soldiers, but with the constant onslaught of enemies and the rain of their blood upon her as she killed them, it was nearly impossible to think of anything but which way to dodge.

She stretched out her priestess powers to determine who was around her; seven enemies, and no allies. A malicious grin swept across her face, and with a sweep of her sword, a ring of fire sliced all seven down at once. Now was not the time for hesitation. She'd reached a lull in her personal battles; she looked carefully at everyone who was engaged in battle. She took a deep breath, and looked down at the inscription on her blade.

"You're the Angel Blade," Kagome said to the sword, "You've got to be the guardian angel and save the day. You've got to be good for something, so help me out on this one," she begged. "Strike down our enemies, but pass over the righteous. Too many good people have died already."

She wasn't sure what attack she was calling up, but her hands rose instinctively with the sword firm in he grasp. She closed her eyes and let every ounce of her power rise into Mitsukaitou. She sent her prayers up, too, to keep the attack from hurting her comrades. The sword pulsed hard in her hold, and when it beat in sync with her heart, she released the attack.

All individual battles stopped. Time seemed to stand still as a wave of icy blue light washed over the battlefield, encompassing everyone in its caress. Sesshomaru's soldiers felt braced, calmed, protected. Several, Kumo, Daichi, and Yuko included, could almost hear Kagome encouraging them. Then, with a surge, time resumed, and the offending troops had been cut in half—completely decimated where Kagome's power had touched them. Something yanked Sesshomaru's attention to where he'd left Kagome, and he saw her down on her knees, her sword driven into the ground to keep her upright. Masses of offending soldiers were descending on her, and she was completely defenseless. He'd have to teach the woman how to pace herself, and not leave herself open like that.

Faster than even he thought possible, Sesshomaru was at her side, protecting Kagome from the incensed demons who wanted the woman's blood.

"Sesshomaru…sorry for this," she mumbled, struggling to her feet.

"Don't waste your breath, woman," he replied. He didn't need her soft voice breaking into his concentration.

It was too late. What on earth did she mean, she was sorry? On the one hand, he was mildly impressed with her attack. Somehow, the crazy thing had actually managed to kill several hundred enemies without so much as singing a hair of his soldiers' heads. On the other hand, she should be very sorry. It was completely irresponsible to leave herself defenseless when she'd brought an angry swarm upon herself. Had she just _expected_ Sesshomaru to come over to save her pitiful hide?

He'd slashed through the last of the soldiers attempting to take Kagome's head off, and realized that whatever was left of the enemy had retreated. The threat of another attack from Kagome was enough to send them running when their tails between their legs. Sesshomaru evaluated himself. Yes, he was injured, tired, and covered in filth, but he was in better condition than Kagome, who was still on her knees beside him.

"You did very well, woman," he said, scooping her into his arms. "Your defiance of my commands was a benefit to this battle."

"Was it?" She asked, smiling at him and letting her body go limp in his hold.

"Mm," he affirmed, looking over the casualties as he carried her to the castle.

"Naraku did this," she said, suddenly, her head snapping up as she realized this important detail.

"It is of little consequence," he answered honestly. That _something_ that continually fought logic concerning the girl had completely won out as she'd struggled to maintain her kneeling position next to him at the end of the fight. At the moment, there could be one hundred Narakus flying toward his city, and it wouldn't matter as long as Kagome was being cared for. The girl in question was gripping his shoulder tightly. The memory of Naraku seemed to have revitalized her energy.

"He took over Kumo with a tainted Jewel shard. Naraku was going to use Kumo to kidnap me and draw you away from the castle! He wanted Inuyasha to go after me, too!"

"It would not happen."

"You're right. I know you'd never risk leaving here in the middle of all this for me. You're too smart for that. Kumo got a hold of me, but I was able to get the shard out and purify it, so he's ours again."

"Kumo was Naraku's, was he?"

"It was beyond his control, Sesshomaru. Don't do anything to him; Kumo's been my best friend here. He's good, I know it. Naraku planted that shard in him."

"You need not worry for the bear," Sesshomaru said coolly. Her fast defense bothered him. Would she say the same of himeslf to Inuyasha now, if Inuyasha were planning to fight his older brother?

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. You've been so good to me. Aren't you tired?"

They were already inside the safety of the castle. He could have handed her off to a dozen different people already, but he had settled with the idea that regardless of his own needs, that _something_ was going to have him see to hers firsthand. He hadn't rested after the battle that day, and though he was truly a god among demons, his legendary strength was failing him. When he reached the infirmary, he fell onto a bed, keeping Kagome in his arms.

He answered. "Yes, woman. I am tired." He closed his eyes.

Kagome adjusted herself to lie next to him, but his arms held her fast against him. She sighed, unsure of herself, and tentatively laid her head on Sesshomaru's chest. She could smell his spiced male smell beneath all the blood. His heart beat strongly beneath her ear, and she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru was still awake, more unsure of himself than Kagome. He could easily have allowed her to disentangle herself from him and gone his own way, but having her with him made that something in his chest purr and knead it's claws in contentment. Her body lax against his produced an effect completely foreign. Her scent broke away from the blood and dirt and drifted into Sesshomaru's senses, slipping lazily and casually toward the purring beast in his chest, and straight into his soul.

Sesshomaru ached to get it out before some irreversible feeling took root, but even as he thought it, the idea of resisting seemed unappealing. Among the women who could be permanently affixed to him, Kagome really wasn't an intolerable choice, he thought. His body was fighting his desire to ponder this development, pulling him into the softness of the bed beneath him, and the feel of holding Kagome in his arms. Sleep overtook him and he rested deeply.

"My Lady," greeted a woman when Kagome emerged. The dark-haired woman shrieked in surprise. She hadn't been snuck up on since she was a human.

"Yuko! I'm glad you're okay!" Kagome giggled as the fox-woman entered the water.

"Who, me? Sure; I'm a demon, aren't I?"

"Oi, tell me, is that big head of yours heavy?"

Yuko laughed openly. "Yes, very often, but it has to be big or I'd never fit my foot in my mouth."

"Oh, are you rethinking something? About, oh, I don't know, my worth in a fight?"

"Ha! You wish. Until you can kill five hundred in one strike, I won't be impressed! I'm talking about you and Sesshomaru. I didn't realize how close the two of you were."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act so innocent. _Everyone_ knows about that little scene in the infirmary."

"What scene? You're making mountains out of molehills; he was too tired to get up and go somewhere else, that's all."

"But not too tired to get you there himself? A dozen different men offered to take care of you but Sesshomaru completely ignored them all. Why don't you tell me what's _really_ going on."

"There's nothing. If you want to know what goes on in Sesshomaru's head, ask him yourself; I'm certainly not privy to it."

"Ah-ah-ah!" Yuko scolded, wagging her finger. "Word has it the two of you have some very cozy chats."

"Boy Yuko, you need some new informants. The ones you have now are crap."

"No midnight chats in the library then?" she asked suspiciously.

Kagome sighed. "I know what you're looking for. I mean, I _do_ spend time with the guy. And…I talk to him a lot more than he'd like me to, so he doesn't say much back. It's a good conversation if I get so much as five words out of that man. But I'll admit it's more than other people get, so I see where the rumors come from, especially since we fell asleep in the same bed after that mêlée, but there's really nothing special."

"You think Sesshomaru's ever slept in the same bed as anyone else before? How 'bout anyone as _dirty_ as you? The man's not in the habit."

"There were extenuating circumstances."

"If anyone else tried to sit around him and chat about their day, he poisons them."

"Oh, is that why the servants avoid him? They're replaceable to him. I like to think I'm a little unique."

"Okay, so he can't just kill Mitsukai. I could see that. But still, Kumo is pretty irreplaceable, and when he tries to get chatty, Sesshomaru completely blows him off."

"He tries to blow me off, but I'm pretty persistent."

"I wonder why? Could you possibly _fancy_ our Lord?" Yuko saw the denial on Kagome's lips and bustled on. "But you know, lately Kumo has been talking to Sesshomaru about _you_."

"Me? What about me?"

"Oh, this and that. But everyone's noticed that Sesshomaru will let Kumo hang around as long as he's talking about you, but as soon as the topic changes Sesshomaru blows out of there."

"I'm sure it's a coincidence."

"I'm sure it's not. Anyway, I wanted you to know that everyone's cheering for you, Kagome. It's high time somebody burst the Ice Prince's bubble and-"

"I'm in love with someone else."

"-and _what_?! Who? Who on earth could you possibly-?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Sesshomaru might be unfeeling, but I'm not. I've spent the past five years of my life on his younger brother, for your information. And I still have a responsibility to him! These things here!" she said, dangling the Shikon shards on the necklace she wore. "Until this jewel is whole and Naraku is dead, I have to be with Inuyasha. It's been a nice vacation, but I have real work to do."

"Vacation? War is a vacation? What kind of fool are you? Besides, don't you know Inuyasha is half-demon? What kind of fool chooses that over a strong, noble-blooded demon like Sesshomaru?"

"Yuko you idiot. _I'm_ a half-demon! I was a human before I received Inuyasha's demon blood; I became half-demon to save him! I'm not fickle enough to give everything I have to one man, then turn around and fall in love with his brother! I'm not…" tears spilled from Kagome's eyes and she slipped beneath the water to hide them from Yuko. She hoped that when she came up, the older girl would be gone, but she had no such luck.

Yuko was standing less than a foot from Kagome when she emerged from the water. Yuko reached her hand out and took Kagome's chin, turning her face this way and that.

"Half-demon, huh? You sure look full." Yuko took a whiff of the air near Kagome. "You smell full. Bet if I bit you you'd taste full." She saw the expression of disgust on Kagome's face and laughed. "Okay, okay, I won't test it out. Thing is, none of us knew it. Weird, isn't it? I guess I don't have anything in particular against half demons. I always figured they were inferior, but you proved that one wrong. Don't worry, I won't spread it around."

"I don't care if everyone knows. I really don't."

"Not even Sesshomaru?"

"Are you kidding? He knows. He's tried to kill me half a dozen times while I was human and traveling around with Inuyasha. It was just…fate, or a nasty string of luck that brought me to where I am now. Some nasty circumstances separated me from Inuyasha, and ended up dragged into this war business."

"No…No mistake, no way! After Tsukyo, the Lord kept a close eye on 'Mitsukai' and everything she did. Maybe he hated you while you were with Inuyasha, but he definitely is interested in Mitsukai."

"I'm _not_ Mitsukai; my _name_ is Kagome! Ka-go-me, got it? I'm the same now as I was then, and Sesshomaru always has been and always will be a jerk." Kagome finished washing and left the bath as fast as she could.

Sesshomaru heard the woman coming a mile away. She was apparently in a foul mood, as she was huffing and puffing and stomping as she came. She threw open the library door, slammed it shut, and walked as far away from him as possible, picking up a book as she went.

He watched her openly. Sesshomaru was baffled; the woman had never had such a sour expression. Nor, at that, had she ever ignored a chance to irritate him with her constant nattering.

"Woman." He said it to get her attention, but it seemed like the wrong thing to say.

"What's my name?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous. "I'd like your opinion on the matter, my Lord." Her eyes were glowing yellow in the half-light of the fire.

"Your name is Woman and so it shall remain," he growled, not liking the tone in her voice.

"Oh, you know my name. In fact, you know _two_ other names for me. Which one is mine?"

"You're being belligerent, woman."

"When you ask someone to get me, what do you call me?"

"Belligerent and repetitive. Find some other corner to haunt."

"Sesshomaru! I'm asking you a legitimate question! Answer the damn question and I'll go away."

"Do what you please."

"I always have, and always will. The question in hand is what name you know me by." Sesshomaru could feel her anger mounting, and to his irritation felt that something in him cajoling the rest to give in to her.

"It is of no importance, woman." She shrieked through clenched teeth and threw her fists down hard against the floor. Following this was her most disconcerting act: she began to cry. This irritated Sesshomaru to no end; the only thing worse than an angry woman was a crying woman. Crying women were utterly unappeasable, illogical, and unpredictable.

"It's important to _me_, Sesshomaru. I need to know who I am to you."

"You are no one to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome's tears stopped in utter shock. Had he said…had he honestly said? Her anger was back in full swing.

"I'm _somebody_! You damn well know it! My name is Kagome! You've tried to kill me over and over! You rescued me from the Eastern Lady; you saved my life last night. You saved my _life_! You didn't have to do that!" She was crying again. "And now I hear that you only took an interest in 'Mitsukai'? You kept tabs on me before I got here? The little human became a demon and suddenly she's worth looking at? What is that? What _am_ I to you?"

He surveyed her. She was standing nearer than before; she'd moved towards him. So, she'd heard that he'd been monitoring Mitsukai, had she? He supposed he could answer that, if it would stop those insipid tears.

"I had no way of knowing that Mitsukai was my brother's woman. I was concerned that the power known as Mitsukai was a rebel, or a demon slayer, or some threat to my territory. It was my duty to monitor you until the nature of your business could be determined. I admit I was curious about how such an anomaly could appear from nowhere, so I had you watched. Once you arrived here, your true identity became clear to this Sesshomaru."

"I'm not 'your brother's woman'," she said moodily. "But you're saying it's clear that I'm Kagome?"

"No true demon could be as irritating as you, woman." His mouth said it, but inside of him, the beast had raised its head and perked up its ears. Had she just renounced Inuyasha's possession of her? Wouldn't that make her, dare he think it, completely available? He rolled up a mental piece of parchment and whacked the beast soundly on the nose.

"I was worried," she admitted. "I've been correcting people all along, but it seems like 'Mitsukai' is taking over me. It's not that I want to be well known; I don't want that at all, but I don't want to constantly be mistaken for someone else. It's bad enough being called Kikyo, I don't need a double-life as 'Mitsukai'."

"Is it undesirable? When you entered this room you addressed me as Lord as though it were a curse. When you are pleased with me you address this Sesshomaru by his own name. Is it not the same?"

"It is, I suppose. Lately, I feel…I feel that I can be comfortable around you, Sesshomaru. It is 'The Lord' that still makes me shiver. Every bit of you that I don't know, I catalogue under your title, while the bits you show me become you. Even you know it; you knew that when I'm upset with you I call you 'Lord'. When I heard you'd had me tailed, I felt so…anonymous. It was like you'd never known me at all, and that you never cared to."

"I did not seek you out to obtain your personal data."

"I know that, but I-"

"However, your character is of some interest to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome flushed. Had he just said that? Had Sesshomaru really just said that? She stared at him for a moment, and he regarded her steadily. She blinked a few times before she could work out her reaction. She smiled tentatively, then very warmly at him.

Sesshomaru watched the smile grow on the woman's face. She was truly lovely to look at, especially when she was contented. He pondered their conversation. The woman thought that he'd recognize her by one identity only, and had been afraid he would choose falsely. He was slightly vexed that she would think of him that way, when he made a clear point of tolerating her drivel as he went about his day, going so far as to give her occasional responses.

"Come," he bade her, standing. She obediently got to her feet and followed him, out of curiosity.

Kagome trotted after Sesshomaru's long strides down many corridors, all deserted. She supposed it was too late at night for even the housekeepers to be up, as they seemed to rise before the sun. She realized that they'd turned down a dead end hall, where only Sesshomaru's scent penetrated. She knew where he'd taken her. He slid the door open and Kagome followed him in. moonlight spilled through the window, but he struck a flint stone to light a candle on the desk.

"This is my private study," he said plainly. He watched her expression. She was looking around the room, but was not diving into every corner and exploring, as he'd expected her to. She looked up and met his eyes, politely curious.

"You're free to look as you will."

"I'm not sure I am, even if you say so. I feel like I'm intruding here, even though you brought me. You said it's your room only, right? So why _did_ you bring me?"

Sesshomaru looked at her as though he were seeing her for the first time. So, the woman had a sense of privacy and propriety, after all. Where had it been hiding?

"My mother wrote a poem which I have here. I thought, given your sentiments, that you might like to read it."

"You thought that I might like to?" she asked, eying him.

"You would appreciate it."

"Is that what it is?"

"Woman, what do you expect me to say?"

"You should say, 'Kagome, my mother wrote a poem which I find to be very personal, and would like you to read it.'"

"Such a thing will never enter my mind nor exit my mouth."

Kagome smiled at him, and she seemed to glow between the candlelight and the moon. She turned and faced the scroll on the wall. "Is this the one?" Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome noticed that as she began to read, Sesshomaru came behind her, and seemed to read it, too.

It was a blunt piece, uncharacteristic for Japanese poetry, but very fitting for a mother of Sesshomaru. It stated three roles: Queen, Mother, and Wife, each with its own expectations. At the end, three words stood alone, each placed left and down of the one before it. I…am…me."

"My mother appeared to be an entirely different woman from the one I knew when she was in court, or with my father. She held her three roles independently, and yet maintained her beliefs and morals regardless. Everyone knew what sort of woman she was."

"It seems the trait did not pass down."

"Perhaps. After her assassination, it seemed a foolish inclination."

"Kumo? God am I glad to see you!" Kagome cried, running into his open arms.

"Your lover boy is upstairs, ah, 'having words' with the lord and lady over your predicament."

"Some help I am. God…now what am I going to do?"

"You'll come home and we'll have a cup of tea to calm you down, probably share some stories, catch up on old times, take a few cheap shots at Jakken…the usual."

"I promised Sesshomaru I would get information from them. That was the deal; he saves Inuyasha, I spy on the enemy. He kept his end but I…"

"When he heard they had you locked up, I promise he wasn't thinking about any broken bargain. I've very rarely seen him so angry."

"He's going to kill me."

"If he had any intention of killing you, he would not have brought me."

"Kumo…if he tries to do it, don't get in the way. Just let him take me. No need for two people to lose their heads."

"As you wish, Lady Kagome." Kumo smiled, but Kagome wasn't looking up. Rather, she was looking ahead, where Sesshomaru was standing, his eyes glowing in the dark, deep shadows cast over his face by the scattered lanterns.

"Kagome," he growled, his voice deep and filled with something she couldn't place.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry."

As soon as the words left her mouth, he was upon her, shoving her against the wall, holding her face roughly in his hands, and kissing her.

Kagome was utterly limp in his grasp, too shocked to move, to resist. He was utterly dominant, his hands wandering her body, pulling her against him, opening her lips with his tongue, establishing his authority over her mouth.

Her heart beat painfully fast in her chest. Kumo had vanished; she and Sesshomaru were the only ones in the dark hall.

"Miss me?" She asked breathlessly as Sesshomaru rested his lips at her temple and gathered her in his arms.

"Stupid woman," he replied, running his hands along the sweep of her back and hips.

"Isn't coming in after me going to upset our peace treaty plan?"

"Go with Kumo."

"I don't…I don't want to leave you."

He leaned into her, kissing her again, softly. "I'll be back for you."

Kagome looked into his eyes, a thousand questions burning just behind her lips, but there was a fire in his eyes she'd never seen before, which both frightened and reassured her. There was no question she could ask that wasn't answered right there on his face.

There was an atmosphere of relief when Kumo and Kagome entered the castle. Everywhere Kagome went, she was met with warm smiles.

"Kagora, what's everyone so happy about?"

"You. The master's been in an absolute state since he got word of your capture. We're glad you're back, but most of us are just glad that your return will stop Lord Sesshomaru from destroying everything and everyone he sees."

And that's all I'm going to tell you, because after that, I have them knock off Naraku, and that's a secret I just CAN'T let out of the bag. You'll just have to wait until I can work out a schedule to fit writing MKT into my day.

Questions? Comments?


End file.
